Family Bonds
by laura-csm
Summary: Sometimes family is all you need when you're happy, sad, or just need a good laugh. Series of family-centric oneshots involving families all over the Wizarding World.
1. My Plans Always Work

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_Thanks to my beta, Anna, for editing this and all of the other chapters of this story.  
_

_This story is absolutely canon. The names of the children are taken from JKR's Weasley family tree. _

_Just a clarification: Alice Longbottom is Neville and Hannah's daughter. Dominique, Victoire and Louis are Bill and Fleur's kids. Molly and Lucy are Percy and Audrey's. Roxanne and Fred are George and Angelina's. James, Albus, and Lily are Harry and Ginny's. Rose and Hugo are Ron and Hermione's. _

_Timeline: 2022-2023 School-year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_

Alice Longbottom was perfect. Oh yes, she was. There was no doubt about that, seventeen-year-old James Potter thought as he saw her talking with his cousin Dominique in the Gryffindor common room. There was something about her that made her that way. Maybe it was her mesmerizing blue eyes. Or her dazzling smile. Or her beautiful red hair that shined like the sun. Or maybe how she was so smart. Or the way she smiled at him; or the way she rolled her eyes when he said something stupid; or how she helped him with his homework a few hours before it was due.

Or maybe it was the fact that she was his best friend. And that he, James Sirius Potter, was in love with her. He didn't know how it had happened. One day, out of the blue, he noticed her. He noticed that she wasn't the same Alice who had played with him and his cousins at the Burrow. This was a different Alice, a more mature Alice who was confident and passionate about everything. And then the day that his roommate, Wood (everyone called him that), said that she was really pretty, he got a gnawing feeling in his stomach. And as the months went by, he figured it out.

He was madly in love with her. And he could do nothing about it.

"James? Are you alright?" he could hear someone calling. Someone with a wind-chime voice. Who had a voice like that? Oh, damn.

Alice.

"James? James?"

"Huh? What? What happened?" James asked finally breaking out of his trance and noticed that Alice and Dominique, his cousin, were staring at him. He quickly stood up from the couch and tried to smooth his black hair down, but had no avail.

"Well, you were just staring out in space. Is something wrong?" Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, nothing. I was just, er, thinking."

"That's a first," Dominique mumbled under her breath. James scowled at her.

"Well, alright. Did you finish you essay for Transfiguration?" Alice continued, hugging her books to her chest.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for helping me," he replied.

"It seems that's all I do for you and Fred," Alice answered wryly. "Ready to go down to the Great Hall?"

"Actually, Alice, James has to talk with me right now," Dominique said, grabbing hold of his arm.

James stared at her, looking confused. "I do?" he asked. Dominique nodded, and smiled back at Alice.

"Oh, alright. I'll go with Fred." Alice replied looking bewildered.

"Fred has to go with us, too, sorry."

Alice raised an eyebrow at them, but Dominique just smiled at her. "Well, er, I'll see you there I guess." She shook her head, looking confused, and waved goodbye at them. James stared at her leaving. Even how she walked was so beautiful. He sighed and turned to his cousin. "What's this about, Dom?"

"You'll find out in a moment James," Dominique answered slyly.

"Everyone who's not in my family get out of the room! Right now!" Dominique shouted to everyone in the room.

"I'd love to be in your family, Dom, love," said Robert Tweedy said as he passed her with his friends.

"Get the hell out Tweedy," she retorted.

"Fine, Dom, but you know where I'll be!" he answered cheekily.

When everyone had gotten out of the room that wasn't a family member she made her announcement: "James needs our help!"

"Now what?" asked Molly as she ended an essay she was writing with a flourish and packed it in her schoolbag.

"Little James here is growing up, finally!" Dominique answered as she half-hugged him, but he wriggled out of her embrace.

"What are you talking about, Dom? I'm starving! I'm going down to the Great Hall." Louis complained and started to get up from the chair he was in, but Dominique pushed him down.

"Little James here is in love with Alice Longbottom! I've been starting to suspect for a few weeks, but today I caught him in the act of staring at her for half an hour this morning."

"Good work James. You finally realized it?" Rose asked, smiling back at him.

"You did, James? That's incredible!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oi, oi, wait a minute! Why do you think I'm in love with Alice?" James asked. How did they find out? He didn't tell anyone, even Fred, and he was his other best friend. He went over mentally over every conversation he had had with his cousins the past few weeks, but realized he hadn't talked to them a lot. Actually, now that he was realizing it, he had been spending more time with Alice than anyone else.

"Oh, come on James! Everyone knows you're in love with her. It's been happening for years. Even Fred knows it's going to happen and you know how thick he is!" Domi answered looking smug. "I, for one, know that it's going to happen before the year ends. Might even happen today!"

"What's going to happen?" James asked looking confused.

"That you're going to ask Alice out, James. Honestly, I thought you were smarter," Molly answered, rolling her eyes at her cousin's stupidity.

"I'm leaving. You are all crazy," James said, starting to leave the room.

"James, admit it's true! You're in love with Alice!"

James turned around, eying each family member present. Dom was looking exasperated. The rest of his cousins were looking eagerly at him, waiting for his response.

"So what if I am?" he asked as he went and sat on a couch and put his head in his hands. "Nothing's going to happen. She won't go for me. Not for her best friend since we were both in nappies."

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Will you ever learn? That's what your family is here for," Dom said as she motioned to herself and everyone else as they gathered around him in a half-circle. James scowled. Only his family got away with calling him Jamie.

"Look, James. It's simple. You're in love with Alice. You're going to ask her out. You're going to date. You're going to get married and have many kids and make Mum and Dad and Gran and Grandpa very happy, not to mention Hannah and Neville," his younger sister pointed out.

"It's not as simple as that, Lily," James said, sighing.

"It's very simple, James. Just go and tell Alice 'Hey Alice. We're going out Saturday. On a date. You and me. Three Broomsticks. Two o'clock. Be there,'" Louis said.

"What do you know what to say, Louis? You've obviously never been on a date!" Dom exclaimed, hitting Louis on the head.

James rolled his eyes. His cousins were acting so immature, but he'd do anything to get Alice. Anything.

"Ignore them James. Just go ask Alice out, it's simple. Whatever you do, just don't listen to my socially impaired younger brother. Oh, and don't ask her in front of Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom. Remember what happened when Tobias Smith asked her out in front of him last year? I almost thought he turned into Uncle Ron, his ears were so red." Dominique said, laughing.

"He did look a lot like Dad," Hugo agreed.

"And don't do anything embarrassing in front of her. And don't mention Quidditch. Not everyone loves Quidditch like you," Rose said.

"And don't wear that cloak. It has food stains all over it. And you smell horrible! You kind of smell like a combination of mud and grass," observed Molly as she got closer to him and sniffed him.

"Look, James," Dom said, giving her cousins an exasperated look, "ignore them. They have no idea what they're talking about. Just be yourself. You know why Alice likes you? Why she's your friend? Best friend? Why she helps you? Why she laughs at your dumb jokes. Because she likes you, you idiot! She likes you for being _you!_ So just be you. And ask her out. You never know what she might say."

"But," James whispered, looking up at his cousins fearfully, "what if she doesn't?"

"She will," a voice said. The windchime voice. Out of all the voices, Alice's. Of course. That was James' luck. He stood up shakily and made his way to where Alice was standing, looking half nervous and half faint at the same time.

"How long have you been there, Alice?" James whispered.

"Long enough," she replied, meeting his eyes.

They both stood there motionless looking at each other until someone whispered something that sounded like "Go get her, Jamie!" He was pretty sure it was Lily. He glanced towards her, and she motioned towards Alice. He turned back to Alice and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Er, Alice? You want to, er, go to, you know, Hogsmeade tomorrow with me?"

"I – I'd like that James."

"That's alright, I didn't think you- you what? What did you say?" James asked looking surprised. What had she said? Had – had she said what he thought she had said? Merlin, did he ask her out? Did she say yes? What? What the hell had just happened?

"I said that I'd like to go with you."

"You-you would? Great! I guess I'll see you in class! Holy Merlin!" James exclaimed as he bounded out of room, but not before trying to hug all of his family at the same time who were all grinning widely by now.

"Thanks Dom!" Alice said as she rushed forward to hug her as soon as James was out of earshot. "Thanks all of you!"

"Told you it would work, Allie," Dominique answered importantly. "My plans always work."


	2. Decisions

_Summer 2016

* * *

_

Sundays in the summer were always fun at the Burrow. Gran always made good food, Uncle George would give out new products to test for the shop sometimes (without their mums' knowledge), and if the weather was nice, there was a game of Quidditch going on in the make shift pitch area. And everyone had a good time. That was the most important thing. One Sunday in early July they were all there as usual when the favorite topic of the summer came up: whether Dominique was going to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons.

"I think she should go to Howarts," George declared. "They have better food."

"What do you know George? You obviously have never gone to Beauxbatons and tasted their food!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Well, they do serve good food at Hogwarts. They have the best food I've ever tasted," Harry agreed. "I mean, after yours, of course, love," he quickly added as Ginny shot him a look.

"It's Dom's decision. We know she'll make the right one," Bill said diplomatically.

"Well, she better decide soon," Percy said. "September 1st isn't too far off."

"She'll make it in time," Fleur said looking at her daughter and all her family with a smile. "We trust 'er."

"We're going outside!" Victoire exclaimed as all the kids tore outside in a rampage.

"Be careful! It's going to rain soon! Come in once you see that it starts to rain!" Ginny shouted to them.

"Alright!" came the reply from several of the kids at one time.

-

"C'mon, Lucy! Don't be so slow!" Molly exclaimed as she helped her younger sister who was slowly toddling around.

"Not slow!" came her sister's reply.

As they all reached their destination, their favorite tree near the Quidditch pitch, James asked what they were going to play.

"I don't feel like playing. It's too hot," Victoire replied.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" Albus asked as he sat down under the tree.

"Let's talk!" Lily replied excitedly as she sat down next to her brother. "Come on everyone!" As everyone sat down, Dominique sighed dramatically.

"What's wrong, Dom?" Hugo asked rolling his eyes. Dominique was known for being overly dramatic.

"I don't know. I mean, I do know. I'm still making my decision on whether to go to Beauxbatons or Hogwarts."

"You should go to Hogwarts," Molly, Rose, and James said automatically.

"Everyone keeps saying that! But what if Beauxbatons is better?"

"It isn't," Rose said.

"How do you know? You've never been there!"

"But everyone says that Hogwarts is the best! Uncle Harry said that was his favorite place in the whole world! And Mum and Dad agree with him!"

"Yeah, Mum and Dad say that too," Fred said.

"But…I'll get to see Grandmere and Grandpere more often. And Tante Gabrielle too!" Domi said excitedly.

"Domi, Tante Gabrielle is crazy," Victoire said with a nasty look on her face. "Just because her croissants are delicious, doesn't mean that she's nice!"

"I don't like Tante Gabrielle! She smells bad!" Five-year old Louis declared.

"I thought Aunt Fleur's croissants were the best," Lily said.

"Me want croissy! Me want croissy!" Lucy exclaimed waving her arms.

"Me too! Me too!" Roxy shouted.

"Not now, Luce and Rox," Molly said shaking her head at her little sister and cousin.

"You haven't tasted croissants until you've tasted Tante Gabrielle's croissants," Victoire answered. "So, are you going or not?"

"I don't know."

"Dom!" James exclaimed. "You're going to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah Dom! How are we going to pull off pranks without you?" Fred asked worriedly. "You know that Dad's going give us some products from the shop. How are we going to use them all without you?"

"Have Alice help you!" Dom shouted as she stood up. "I'm tired of all of you interfering with my life! So from now on, my problems are my problems! So shut up!" Everyone looked shocked. No one had ever shouted at them like that, especially a cousin. The silence was interrupted by some shouting in the distance. "Children! Time to go inside! It's going to rain soon!" Fleur shouted as she walked to where the children were sitting.

"Alright, Aunt Fleur," Hugo replied as everyone stood up and walked back to the house. Dominique just stayed there looking at the ground with a frown on her face.

"Dom? Is everything alright? Fleur asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No, Maman, nothing is right! I don't know what to do! I don't know whether to go to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons. And every time I think I made a decision, I always change it 'cause I think I made the wrong one!" Dominique started to tear up a bit, but Fleur smiled. Victoire had been concerned as well, but after a little talk with Teddy Lupin, Victoire had finally decided to go to Hogwarts.

"Look, Dominique, why don't we go somewhere where we can talk. I 'ave a story to tell you," Fleur told her daughter who looked intrigued. They held hands as Fleur led them into the broom shed. Once inside, she motioned to Dominique to sit on the floor. At that moment, it started to rain gently on the roof.

"Alright, time for ze story. Now, you remember ze Triwizard Tournament we talked about? Where Uncle 'Arry and I competed in?"

"Where that boy died?"

"_Oui_, zat one. Well, after I went home to France after ze tournament, I 'ad 'orrible nightmares about it. Grandmere was really worried about me. I knew I couldn't take my life anymore in France with me being sad all the time, so I decided to move to England." Dominique smiled. She knew this part of the story now, when her parents had met and fallen in love.

"You know zis part of the story," Fleur said while Dominique almost wondered if she had read her mind. "Bill and I met and fell in love. But 'e disappeared a lot. Some days 'e didn't come to work and I was very worried. 'e told me not to worry, zat 'e was okay. I believed 'im at first. But when 'e asked me to marry 'im, I asked for ze truth. I told 'im zat if we were going to marry, 'e 'ad told tell me what exactly was going on with 'im. So one night, he made me dinner and told me everything. He told me zat ze horrible man, Voldemort, 'ad come back and zat 'e was in an organization to get rid of 'im. 'e also told me 'is family was dangerous, and zat if I didn't want to marry 'im, I 'ad every right not to." At this point Fleur sighed, but continued with the story. "I told 'im that I'd never leave 'im. So zat summer, I visited 'is family, your Gran and Grandpa and the rest of the family. Zey weren't very nice to me at first." Dom smiled. She knew this part too. Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione had told her that they weren't very nice to her, but as they grew more accustomed to her, they liked her more.

"As ze year went on and I started wedding preparations, things became more dangerous. More people were killed. I was so scared for your Papa. At ze end of ze year, you know zere was an attack on 'ogwarts where your father got 'is scars. Your Gran and everyone expected me to leave your Dad because of 'is injuries, but I didn't. I loved 'im too much. Do you want me to continue?" she asked wiping a tear from her face. Domi was staring wide-eyed at her.

"Oh, yes Maman! Please!"

"As ze weeks went by, things became even worse. After getting your Uncle 'arry from ze Muggles, Mad-Eye Moody was killed. I saw it." Fleur muffled a sob. "I thought zat was my end. I almost fled zat night. I was packing my bag to go back to France with my family, but I stopped. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I loved Bill too much to go. So I stayed and as you know, I married your Dad. The wedding was beautiful except for zat _interruption_." Dominique knew that she was talking about those Death Eaters that made her Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Harry flee the wedding.

"After the battle when we finally won, after so many 'ardships and getting over many deaths, like your Uncle Fred's, I discovered I was going to 'ave a baby. Exactly two years after ze battle, Victoire was born. Just seeing 'er little face for ze first time, I knew I made ze right decision. The decision to stay and marry Bill, and endure the war. Five years later you were born, and then six years later Louis was born." Fleur smiled at this point. "Now, my little Dominique, I 'ope you make the right decision as I did. I'll leave you 'ere to think about it, no? It's not going to rain anymore it seems," she said rising and observing the cloudless sky.

And Dominique stayed. She thought about everything her mother had told her. But she didn't have to think very long. Grinning, she stood up and ran out the broom shed. Running madly she reached the house where all her aunts and uncles were and rushed to her dad.

"Is everything alright, Domi?" Bill asked, taking in Dominique's red face.

"Guess what, Dad? I'm going to Hogwarts!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and as always, review!_


	3. No Ginny Potter?

_February 17, 2005_

_No Ginny Potter?_

_Fans shocked at Potter's absence of the season's list of players_

_The Holyhead Harpies released the 2005-2006 squad list without mentioning one their fans' favorite players: Ginevra (Ginny) Potter, 23, yesterday while at a press conference. They released the following statement regarding the matter: _

"_Ginny wanted to explore new options outside of the Quidditch world and although saddened by her decision, we wish her the best of luck in her future," acknowledged the team's manager Heather Carroll. Potter has not released a statement yet. The Holyhead Harpies named Leona Smith as the chaser replacing Potter for the 2004-2005 season. _

_Potter has been playing with the Harpies since 1999, then 18, as a Reserve Chaser, a position in which she only remained six months before replacing Anna Remington as Chaser. She quickly became a fan favorite, and best known with the chant "Weasley is Our Queen" started by numerous fans, later changed to "Potter is our Queen" when she married Harry Potter. In her career she has broken various records, making her one of the best female Quidditch players in the world. In June 2004 in the end-of-season game against Puddlemere United, the Harpies won by a landslide 345 points, mostly with the aid of Potter's goals to Puddlemere United, which lost with a mere 95 points._

_She married legendary hero, the famous "Boy-Who-Lived" or the "Chosen One" better known as Harry Potter in 2001 after dating him for three years. Much speculation was raised after the wedding when she took time off the team, wondering if she was going to quit the team, but Potter released a statement "I have no intentions of quitting the team. I merely took time off to be with my husband and I mean to return to the team soon. I have many more goals to score!" She returned to the team one month later after releasing the statement. She and Mr. Potter established a charitable organization, the James and Lily Potter Organization, in 2003 to help orphaned wizarding children in need. It so far has helped children all over England, Ireland, France, and most recently, Germany. _

_  
Here at the Daily Prophet we wish Mrs. Potter the best of luck in all her future plans, Quidditch related or not. _

_Milly Flaherty, Quidditch Correspondant, Daily Prophet._

"Well, its out," Ginny said as she laid the paper on the table and smiled at Harry. "I better tell fans the truth now. They're going to go crazy with this news. I don't want to imagine what _Witch Weekly_ or _The Wizarding Enquirer_ has to say about this. I can already read the headlines 'The Real Reason Ginny Potter Quit Quidditch: Caught Harry Potter cheating on her and will go live in America to relieve her heartache.'"

"Or, 'Ginny Potter: Five months to live,'" Harry chucked. "Give them a few days," Harry replied as he gave Ginny a cup of tea. "They'll go even crazier with your statement." He touched her stomach with such gentleness that Ginny wanted to cry. It seemed that everything made her cry these days. "Especially Molly," he added.

"They'll know soon. Very soon," she said taking a sip of her tea. Ever since she had learned the news a couple of weeks ago, she held off telling her mother, knowing about the big fuss that was going to be made. No one knew their secret; just her healer at St. Mungo's who had told her the news, and of course Harry.

"I just hope Molly won't kill us for not telling her sooner," he continued nervously.

"And facing the danger of never seeing her grandchild?" Ginny kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Never. You worry too much." Since Harry had learned the news, he had been very overprotective, not allowing her to Apparate anywhere or fly her broom. But he was very sweet as well, satisfying all her cravings, like last night's craving: peanut butter with pickles and curry, and holding her hair throughout the horrible morning sickness.

"I have to. You're caring my child," he responded kissing her hair. "Better close the windows, love, before the press camps outside like they did when they heard about our engagement," he added glancing out the window.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as he walked over to the window.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around to look at her glowing face.

"I love you," she said, brown eyes sparkling.

"Love you too," he answered with his mouth breaking into a grin.

"Ready?" Harry nervously asked hours later as he attempted to flatten his hair, something he only did when nervous.

"It's now or never," Ginny replied, nervous as well. "The Burrow!" she shouted as she threw Floo powder in the fireplace. She closed her eyes as she awaited combat.

"Ginevra! What is the meaning of this?" Molly Weasley shouted as she waved around the Daily Prophet article.

"Ginny? Are you kidding? You're quitting the Harpies?" Ron asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"You love the Harpies!" Bill added. "Why are you quitting?" Just then Harry came through the fireplace. "Harry? Why is your wife quitting the Harpies?" Everyone started talking at once, Molly aiming remarks at Ginny, George and Ron arguing over Quidditch teams, Harry and Ginny trying to calm everyone down, and everyone's wives trying to calm down their husbands.

"OI!" Harry finally shouted over the noise and releasing a bang from his wand. The noise immediately stopped. "Why don't we sit down?" All the family quickly agreed, sitting down at the dining room table that was overflowing with food.

"So, why are you quitting?" was the first thing George asked as he sat down at the table. Angelina rolled her eyes at her husband's immaturity who didn't even bother to pull her chair out.

"It's hard to play Quidditch when pregnant," Ginny said matter-of-factly while stealing a glance at Harry who was smirking. There was a moment of silence around the table. "What did you say, dear?" Molly asked her.

"I said that it's hard to play Quidditch when you're pregnant. Like when you mount your broom. It's torture to do that," Ginny said.

"And dangerous," Harry couldn't help adding. "What would we do if you fell off your broom?"

"Wait, wait, you're saying that you're pregnant?!" George yelped.

"You knocked my sister up?" Ron asked waving a fist at Harry.

"Oh, Ginny! You're pregnant!" Molly said softly, standing up waving her arms at Ginny, then embracing her, then Harry who was now wearing the biggest smile Ginny had ever seen him wear.

After the excitement had passed, Ginny and Harry were left alone sitting on a couch. Ginny leaned her head on Harry's chest with her eyes closed and her hands on her stomach. Harry had an arm over her and was looking at her stomach.  
"I don't think I could be happier than I am now," Harry whispered to her as he kissed her hair.

"Me neither," she whispered back. Nothing could change this moment of pure bliss with her husband or her unborn child. No evil wizard in the world could change this moment even if he wanted to. But there was no worrying about that. Nothing had gone wrong in seven years. Yes, she had never been as happy as she was feeling now.


	4. Anniversaries

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_Thanks to Anna as always for editing this chapter. I don't know what I'd do without you!_

Timeline: Reflections on seven most important war-memorials.

* * *

**I**

The first anniversary is tough. Though the battle was a year ago, you're still suffering wounds, seen and unseen. You wake up sometimes with nightmare thinking of the battle and reliving it. You clutch Harry's hand as you walk down the aisle. He gives you a soothing smile as you sit down in the first row where your family takes up the whole row. Hermione is sitting with Ron. She is, of course, family already. During the whole memorial service you don't let go of Harry's hand. You see Mum crying silently into her handkerchief while Dad consoles her. You see George trying to put on a brave face for everyone. But you also see Bill who is usually the strongest in the family breaking down while Fleur tries to console him. You don't know if you can move on after what all that happened to your family and the other families that lost family members too.

**II**

You line up at the Burrow for inspection. You see Fleur's huge belly and smile. A baby is exactly what the family needs. You see Mum trying to smooth Harry's hair down while he shrugs. You go to the ceremony and are trying not to cry when you hear Fred's name, but you hear a soft whimper and these words, "Bill, it ees time." You see the whole family looking shocked and not moving a muscle. You have to take control of the situation, and fast! "What are you waiting for! Let's go!" you shout. And suddenly there's a huge commotion as the family starts to move.

"You can't apparate out of Hogwarts!"

"Ze bag, Bill!"

"Let's go through Hogsmeade!"

"I'll get Fleur's parents!"

"Take the Floo!"

"It's not supposed to come for two weeks!"

You can hear Mum shouting behind your back apologies to Kingsley who is looking on with an amused expression. You see everyone else looking perplexed, but they should know better. You're the Weasley family after all.

**III**

You had to add two new seats this year, making it two rows in total for the family. You see the birthday girl sitting with her parents looking serious, very unlike her. You think Fleur must have had a talk with her about today. You see George and Angelina behind you. You approve of your brother's girlfriend. He needs some happiness in his life. You are invited to a Ministry banquet after the ceremony, but the whole family politely declines. You have a special celebration of your own to go to.

**IV**

You aren't a Weasley anymore. You're a Potter now. You can't help but glance at your hand where you ring glitters in the sun every so often. You're still not used to your it. Teddy Lupin got the hiccups during the service and you offer to go take a walk with him so Andromeda could stay in her seat. You take Teddy's hand and walk with him around the grounds. You see the memorial structure at the entrance of Hogwarts and show Teddy his parents' names there and can tell he likes to see them there. You look for Fred's name and you start to choke up. Suddenly you feel a soft breeze around you. You look at the sky and smile. _Thanks Fred._

**V**

Three years later you note something odd at the service. There are many new children, your family included. You see Fleur holding 3-month old Dominique in her arms, and Angelina holding 6-month old Fred. You can't help but touch your own stomach self-consciously. Harry notes that with a smile. You also see Hannah Longbottom holding 2 month-old Alice. You can't help but feel jealous. You want your baby to be here _now_. But you still have two more months to endure of endless cravings and swollen ankles.

**VI**

Its four years later and you're trying not to fall down as you balance Lily on your hip, who's fast asleep, and James who's holding your hand. Harry's coming behind you with Albus who's holding his hand. You quietly sit down and listen to the service, but Lily starts crying. You sigh and stand up and walk around the grounds to calm her down. It's like déjà vu, walking around the grounds and seeing the memorial. You then see Hannah joining you with newborn Frank who was wailing as well. You exchange a smile as you try to calm your kids down. Times have changed, but this time for the better.

**VII**

It's now three full rows of family now. So many things have changed, yet some are still the same. George still loves to prank, and has encouraged Freddie to do the same, but now his pranks are more reserved and less harmful now that he realized the danger with some pranks now that he has children. Mum still scolds, but not her children as much anymore, but her grandchildren. You sit down in the same seats that you have sat in for the past twenty-four years. There are now three rows of family now. You smile as you see all the Weasley/Potter clan that are still in Hogwarts coming to their seats escorted by Neville. You see Teddy and Victoire walking to their seats next to Andromeda a row behind you. You have learned so many things during these past twenty-five years. You've learned to move on. You've learned that you can be happy even though sad things are happening to you. But most importantly, love is, in fact, the most powerful weapon there is.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter took a more serious note this time, much to my pleasant surprise. But I really enjoyed working on this, and I hope you liked reading it! As always, please remember to take a few moments and review. Thanks!_


	5. Letters

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_Thanks as always to Anna, my beta, for editing this chapter. _

_Timeline: After the war, with Ron and Harry opting to go on Auror business instead of 7__th__ year, and Hermione going to Hogwarts for a short while to complete her NEWTS in December. Keep in mind that these letters are not the only letters they wrote, they obviously owled more than this. _

* * *

_September 1, 1998_

_Dear Ron, _

_It's only been a few hours and I'm already missing you. It's almost midnight, but I can't sleep. The Sorting Feast wasn't the same without you and Harry. If it weren't for the damn (yes, I did swear) NEWTS, I wouldn't be here. I'll owl you tomorrow. I love you. _

_Hermione_

* * *

_September 2, 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_Did you just compare me to NEWTS? I'm glad I'm that important to you. It's only been a day and I can't stop thinking of you. I can't concentrate that well at work because I'm thinking of you. Harry's the same, thinking of Ginny. The only sane one here is Neville, who would have thought that? I better go. I'm writing this on a break. I love you too. _

_Ron_

* * *

_September 12, 1998_

_Dear Ron, _

_Your last letter made me laugh so hard during Potions that Professor Slughorn gave me a funny look. You really should know better. It's nice having Ginny in my classes this year, but I really do miss you. Remember, Hogsmeade in two weeks. I cannot wait to see you. Say hello to Harry for me. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

* * *

_September 13, 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_How could I forget? _

_Love, Ron_

* * *

_September 27, 1998_

_Dear Ron, _

_I loved seeing you yesterday. I love the feel of your hands in mine. I love your lips on mine. I'm already counting the days for the next visit (20). I love you. _

_Hermione_

* * *

_October 1, 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_You will never guess what happened today. Well, you will because you probably already read it in the Prophet. But I thought I should tell you myself. I, Ronald Weasley, help catch Dolohov. Me! Dolohov! Well, of course Harry and Neville and the other Aurors had something to do with it, but I was the one who first caught up with him. You can read a quote from me on page 2. I better go. There's a press conference in five minutes. I can't believe what just happened. _

_Love from your Death-Eater catcher, _

_Ron_

* * *

_October 1, 1998_

_Dear Ron, _

_I can believe it. You just have to have faith in yourself. I am so proud of you. And from what I read, the other Aurors were there for the half of it. I'm saving the article to frame it. You'll want to hang it in your home some day. _

_Love from the Death-Eater catcher's girlfriend, _

_Hermione_

* * *

_October 1, 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_In my home? _

_Ron_

* * *

_October 1, 1998_

_Dear Ron, _

_Our future home. _

_Love,_

_  
Hermione_

* * *

_October 31, 1998_

_Dear Ron, _

_It's been seven years since we've been friends. If it weren't for the troll, I'd be stuck with the git McLaggen, and you'd be stuck with Lavender. Ironic how things turn out, isn't it? I never imagined when I was twelve that I'd be in love with you. But I can believe it now.. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

* * *

_November 9, 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm getting bored of the Auror business. It's the same thing every day. Plus, things are calming down a bit. There are no more lose Death Eaters. The Ministry is working better now. I don't know how Harry can stand it. I guess he's used to it. I want to do something different. I'm thinking of joining George at the joke shop. Lee's getting a new job at the WWN. He's going to get a new show. He asked me to help him, and I do. I really do. But I'm not sure of how to tell Harry that. _

Love,

_Ron_

* * *

_November 10, 1998_

_Dear Ron, _

_Do what your heart tells you to do. But I think helping George at the shop is a wonderful idea. You'd help him a lot. As for Harry, he's your best friend. He'll understand. Don't worry. _

_  
Love, _

_Hermione_

* * *

_November 12, 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_You're always right. That's one of the reasons I love you. _

_Love from the new employee at WWW, _

_Ron_

* * *

_November 19, 1998_

_Dear Ron, _

_I'm not going to be writing as much. Am trying to study a lot for NEWTS. Love you. _

_Hermione_

* * *

_November 20, 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_Don't stress yourself too much! You know everything already. You're the smartest witch your age. And if you fail them, who cares? You've already got a secure position at the Ministry, Kingsley told you that. But you're not going to fail. Say hi to Ginny. _

_Love, _

_Ron_

* * *

_November 29, 1998_

_Dear Ron, _

_I finally have a moment to reply. I'm studying as much as I can. I do want to enter the Ministry with legitimate NEWT scores. I don't want people to think that I'm abusing my position in the war and taking everything that was offered to me for free. I miss you very much, but I'll be out of here in less than a month. _

_Love, _

__

Hermione

December 2, 1998

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know you'll probably ignore this letter until you take the exams, but I just wanted to tell you that I visited your parents yesterday. They send their love. I played chess with your father, and he beat me. I have never met anyone that is so good at chess. I stayed for dinner as well. I invited them for dinner at the Burrow when you're out of school so they can see Mum and Dad again. They really like them. Two more weeks!_

_Love, _

_Ron_

* * *

_December 3, 1998_

_Only time for a quick line: You will never beat Dad at chess. _

_Hermione_

* * *

_December 12, 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know your exams start tomorrow and I wanted to wish you the best of luck. You are going to do excellent on them. You always have. Just imagine: in a week, you're going to be home. _

_Love and good-luck, _

_Ron_

* * *

_  
December 16, 1998_

_I'm done! _

_Love forever, _

_Hermione_

* * *

_December 16, 1998_

_Hermione, _

_All we need are your results. But I already know them-_

_Transfiguration- O_

_Charms- O_

_Potions- O_

_Arithmancy- O_

_Ancient Runes- O_

_History of Magic- O_

_Herbology- O_

_Love, _

_Ron_

* * *

_December 17, 1998_

_I'm writing this on the train, so I don't have to owl this. I'll even tell you in person:_

_Very Funny. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

* * *

_  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed in last chapter. I'm glad everyone liked it. As I have said earlier, reviews are the only payment authors here get!_

* * *

* * *


	6. Trunks and Pictures

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_Thanks for Anna for helping with me with this chapter, especially at the end! _

_Timeline: Summer 2009._

* * *

When I first heard the story about what had happened my parents, when I was seven, I laughed. It couldn't be true. My parents couldn't go off and fight and leave me alone. It just couldn't be. Gran and Harry were lying to me. No one could leave their child alone. But then I thought it over and came to a conclusion. the more I thought, it made more sense: they hated me. They didn't want me. They hated me so much that they deliberately went out to fight because they never wanted to see me again. When I told this to Gran, she went absolutely white. I thought she had seen a ghost. She actually _shouted_ at me. Gran never shouted at me. She shouted that how could I, Theodore Remus Lupin possibly ever think that? Then she automatically Flooed Harry. And he did the same thing, except he didn't shout. He instead motioned me to sit down on our couch and told me a big, long story about how much my parents loved me and all that. I still didn't believe him.

As the years went by, I told Gran and Harry that my parents were brave and I was so proud of them. I wasn't. I kept to my thoughts. They weren't thoughts any more. They were true statements. Year after year, as we went to those boring services and Gran took me to see their names on the memorial monument, I pretended to be interested. Instead, I was just counting the minutes to go home.

Then came the year before I went to Hogwarts. I was very excited. Harry had told me stories about adventures he had had at Hogwarts. So had Ron, Hermione, George, Charlie, Bill, and basically everyone in the Weasley family. I couldn't wait to go and make new friends at Hogwarts. I only had Victoire as a friend here. She was my best friend, but I still wanted a boy my own age to play with. I also couldn't wait to try out for the house Quidditch team. Even thought I still had to wait a year to try out, I couldn't wait to fly at Hogwarts.

One day, in the summer before I left, Gran and I went to clean up the attic. We were looking for Mum's trunk that she had when she went to school because Gran wanted me to have it. The attic was dusty and stuffy and were boxes everywhere. Gran told me to start looking for the trunk, "It simply must be here Teddy. Now where could it be? I haven't been up here in so long. It needs a good cleaning! _Scourgify_! That's much better. Let's start looking Teddy." After a long afternoon of helping Gran move furniture and looking for the trunk, we finally found it. It was in a corner where most of the dust was. In it, we found tons of books which looked old and worn.

"What's this, Gran?" I asked her as I picked up a book.

"Let me see," she replied and took it from me. She put on her reading glasses and opened the first page. "Why, it's your Mum's old scrapbook. I remember her working on this when she was home from school. See here, this is Charlie Weasley," she said pointing at someone in the picture with flaming red hair, Weasley trademark. "Good friends, they were. Why, I remember once…"

I looked at the picture. There was Mum with her pink hair; a color that Gran told me had been her favorite hair color, waving at the camera with Charlie, whom I liked immensely. It seemed weird to see my Mum with Charlie, someone who I considered family. I flipped through the pages and saw similar pictures, some with Charlie, some with her other friends, all of them with Mum laughing and her signature hair waving in the wind.

"Is this another album, Gran?" I asked, interrupting her and taking another book that didn't look so old out of the trunk.

"Yes, I believe it is. Let me see," she replied extending her hand out for the book. She opened it and smiled at the first picture. It was of Mum, Dad, and Sirius Black. Mum had her pink hair and was smiling. A tired-looking Sirius Black was waving at the camera. And Dad, he was smiling. He had a nice smile. "I remember when this picture was taken. It was, let me see, the first year the Order reinstated, during Christmastime. Isn't that a nice picture?" I nodded. "Why don't you look at these albums? I cannot believe I haven't shown them to you before. I'll take the trunk downstairs to start packing," Gran continued, waving her wand so the rest of the books fell out of the trunk and levitated it. I saw her go downstairs and continued to look at the pictures. They were basically all the same, with Mum in almost all of them. There were even a few of Harry with Dad and Sirius Black in it. I wondered if I should take a picture of them out of the book. I knew Harry would like that picture so I decided to do it. As I took the picture out of the book, an old piece of yellowed paper fell to the floor. I looked at it, wondering if I should read it. Maybe it was a love letter for my Mum or maybe it was some sort of note, saying that there was a treasure hidden somewhere in our house. Deciding to press my luck, I picked it up and opened it. Scrawny, hurried letters were written all over the paper and there were a few smudges which looked like tearstains on the paper. As I read closely, I could see my name written on it.

_May 1, 1998_

_Dearest Teddy, _

_I am looking at your face right now and I cannot help but start to cry. Right next to me is a lovely boy with bright blue hair and chubby cheeks. I am having trouble writing this letter. I am not leaving it to your Gran because she'll tell me not to go and fight, but I have to. I am leaving this in an old album of mine, which hopefully you'll find once you start to ask questions about us. _

_Teddy, your father and I love you very much. But we have to go fight. I'm fighting for you Teddy. I want you to grow up in a safe place; I want you to have a perfect childhood. I know there is a small chance that we will come out alive. If you are reading this, then that small chance didn't come true. All I want you to know Teddy, is that we love you very much and always will. And when you grow up, I want you to show off to all of your friends that your parents were the bravest people ever and that you are very proud of them. We also want you to know we want you to try your best at school and be whatever you want to be. If you want to be a Quidditch player, become a Quidditch player. If you want to be a bartender at the Hog's Head, then be it. We love you. Always remember that. Be a good boy to your Granmum. _

_Love, _

_Mum_

I started to cry. I rarely cried. All of my negative thoughts about Mum and Dad hating me shattered with that letter. They loved me. They wanted me to have a life of freedom and safety. Their deaths during the war allowed me to have that freedom and safety that I know have. I now understood what they did for me. I couldn't wait for next year's memorial. "Thanks Mum," I whispered. I then looked at an old mirror on a chest of drawers. My hair turned pink.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. As always, please review! I have a new poll on my profile for Family Bonds. Go pick your vote!_


	7. Black Sheep

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_Thanks to Anna for editing this chapter and all of my other chapters. _

_Timeline: 1970s, Black House_

* * *

"Good Morning, Bellatrix. Good Morning, Andromeda. Good Morning, Narcissa," Mother said when we arrived for breakfast. She was sitting down at the dining room table with her own breakfast in front of her.

"Good Morning, Mother," I replied taking my appropriate place.

"Good Morning, Mother," Bella responded taking her seat.

"Good Morning, Mother," Cissy answered.

"Eat your breakfast girls," Mother said. A cup of tea was brought to Mother by Tibby, the house elf. Mother took a sip and immediately scowled. "Tibby, how many times have I told you to put _two_ lumps of sugar, not one?" she asked Tibby with a challenging look on her face and handed the cup back.

"Tibby is sorry, Mistress. Tibby will add more sugar to the tea," Tibby squeaked and hurried out the room. I felt sorry for poor Tibby.

"Make sure you do," Mother said coldly. She turned to us. "Andromeda, what on earth are you wearing?" Mother asked me with a scandalous look on her face.

"A blouse, Mother," I responded with a cringe. Mother always found some sort of fault with me every day.

"That is the most unappealing blouse I have seen Andromeda. Go to your room and remove it immediately."

"Yes Mother." I stood up and trudged upstairs. I changed quickly, knowing that if I didn't hurry, Mother would send Tibby to clear my plate even though I hadn't even started to eat. I hurried down the stairs and smoothed my blouse down. I didn't want to risk another critique from Mother. "Is this better?" I asked once downstairs.

Mother looked me over again, "Much."

I sat down again and started to eat. Bella was smirking as usual. She loved to see me scolded.

"Bellatrix, do remember that Rodolphus is coming over this afternoon for tea. Make sure you dress nicely and do mind your manners," Mother said. She nodded curtly to us and stood up. "Finish breakfast. I have some matters to attend to."

We hurried to finish breakfast, knowing we had some time before Mother would begin to bother us.

"All done, Mistress Andromeda and Narcissa and Bellatrix?" Tibby asked us once done.

"Yes, Tibby, we're done, thank you," I replied kindly. Tibby quickly removed the plates and began to take them to the kitchen.

"Mind that china!" Bella yelled as a plate almost fell to the ground.

"Yes, miss!" Tibby shouted.

Giving looks to each other, we ran up the stairs. Breathless, I collapsed on my bed.

"Mother wasn't too hard on us today," I said, relieved.

Bella laughed. "Well, she certainly wasn't mad at _us_, but you Andromeda, well, that's another story."

I rolled my eyes. Bella was impossible.

"What is Rodolphus doing here today, Bella? Do you know?" Cissy changed the subject. I flashed a grateful smile in her direction.

"Well, I certainly hope he has something _very_ important to ask," Bella smiled. "It does seem the appropriate time. Both Father and Mother will be here today. If he doesn't ask me soon, I think I will die!"

I sighed. Rodolphus and Bella had been 'dating', in her words, but they almost never went to dinner; they never seemed to talk a lot; and I had never seen them even touch each other. Rodolphus was extremely in love with Bella, but she didn't love him at all. She just wanted to marry the flawless pureblood person. Bella had been waiting for months for him to ask Mother and Father for her hand in marriage, but that hadn't happened. Until tonight, or so Bella thought.

"Why do you sigh, Andromeda?" Bella asked. Always the curious.

"For no reason, Bella," I replied, hoping she'd accept my lie.

"You wish, Andromeda." Bella narrowed her eyes and stood up. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

I laughed. "Jealous of you Bella? Of course not! Why would I be?

"Because I am going to be married soon, and you won't."

"Bella," I said. "I am not jealous of you. In fact, I am absolutely horrified," I flinched knowing that I had hit a wrong note.

"Are you going to start again, Andromeda?" Bellatrix asked with a bored look on her face. "Are you going to start with the mudbloods-are-just-good-as-purebloods-and-I-will-never-support-this-cause?"

"Yes, Bella. That's exactly what I'm going to say. Rodolphus is madly in love with you, you know that, but you don't love him! You're just using him!" I exclaimed rising up from the bed so I was face-to-face with Bella.

"If I were you, Andromeda, I would just stick to my own business," Bellatrix said coldly as she looked at me right in the eyes. I stared back at her. "And I would stick to it more now. I overheard Mother and Father talking about a match for you. Who was it?" Bella thought for a moment and her face brightened when she remembered. "Oh yes, Lucius Malfoy it was!" she left the room laughing cruelly to herself.

Always late with the news as well. I had known about the Lucius Malfoy news for quite a while. I hated Lucius. Always cold. Always with a menacing look on his face.

Narcissa looked at me. She had just heard us the whole time we were bickering, not saying a word. Although she had the views that Mother, Father, and Bella had, we were still close. I was the only _different _one in this family. The one who cared about Muggleborns. The one who liked and defended Tibby and Dilly and Wally and Leeny the house-elves. The one who liked Sirius, the other 'black sheep' in the Black family.

I heard something tapping on the window. I went to open the window. A familiar owl was there. Smiling, I retrieved the letter and thanked the owl. Watching it fly away, I closed the window.  
"It's from the Tonks boy, isn't it?"

"Yes," I replied uncertainly. She knew about Ted, but didn't exactly approve. She, like Bella and Mother, wanted to marry the perfect pureblood.

"I'll leave you to read your letter."

"You don't have to. He doesn't really write long letters."

"I'll go. Don't worry, I won't tell Mother. Remember to burn the letters." Narcissa gave me a weak smile. "I'll distract Bella." She then left the room.

I went to sit down on my bed and read the letter. It was mostly of things he had done during the last eight hours and thirty-six minutes since we had last owled and how much he missed me. I smiled at one of the last words, _Love_. I finished reading the letter and sighed to myself. I couldn't take this family any more.

Every damn day was the same.

I wanted my own freedom from Mother.

I didn't want to suffer under Bella's crude smile everyday.

I didn't want to marry bloody Lucius Malfoy.

I wanted to be free.

I wanted to have my own mind.

I wanted to live somewhere where blood status didn't matter.

I wanted to love Ted freely.

But that wasn't possible here.

I had no other options.

I had to leave this miserable excuse of a family.

And now. With this decision, it was my first step to freedom.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in past chapters. I am so glad you like them! I hope you like this chapter as well. Remember to review!_


	8. Insecure

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_T__hanks to Anna for helping me edit this chapter. It's a little shorter than usual, but I liked how it turned out. _

* * *

Five Times George Weasley was Insecure

_1. When he was going to be sorted at Hogwarts_. He was sure he was going to end up in Slytherin, for an unknown reason. He and Fred had promised to each other that they would end up in Gryffindor right next to all the other Weasleys. But when he filed down the Great Hall and lined up to get sorted, he wanted to throw up. He saw Fred being sorted and ending up in Gryffindor. Then it was his turn. He wobbled toward the hat and put it on, ready to plead and cry, whatever he had to do convince the hat to put him in Gryffindor.

But he didn't have to. The second the hat was on his head, it shouted

"_Gryffindor!"_

George was never so relieved.

_2. When Fred died._ He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say at the funeral. He didn't know how to act. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know _anything. _He didn't know if he should- if he _could _open WWW. He had no idea what to do anymore. He just felt like doing the same thing Fred had done - die. He wanted to die. But he knew he shouldn't.

Somehow, he managed to reopen WWW with Ron's help. He managed to visit Fred's grave without crying. Hell, he even made a few jokes sometimes.

_3. When he fell in love with Angelina Johnson_. It was unexpected. He never thought he'd fall in love with her. With Alicia Spinnet, sure. With Katie Bell, why not? But with Angelina? He couldn't. She was Fred's. He had loved her, he knew that. But when George realized that he cared for her, that he loved her, he didn't know what to do. On a desperate day, he went to Fred's grave. He stayed there for hours, talking to himself and to Fred. Later that night, he had a dream about him and Angelina. Together. In their wedding. He knew what he had to do.

He didn't want to lose someone else in his life.

Not again.

_4. When he found out Angelina was pregnant._ It was the most _shocking _thing that someone had said to him. It couldn't be true. He, George Weasley, full-time prankster, a father? No bloody way. But it was. Ange was getting bigger every day, there was no denying that. But George felt bad. He knew he wouldn't be a good father. He wasn't ready. He definitely wasn't ready. It just couldn't be true.

But when he held Freddie in his arms the first time, he knew he was ready.

He had known it all along, but his son had confirmed this fact.

_5._ _When Roxy had first brought a boy home_, he was horrified. His little girl, _dating? _His little girl, who loved to play 'Hide and Go-Jinx' with him was all grown up and _dating. _Everyone had warned him about how he'd feel when he learned that his daughter was dating.

"You're going to throw up when she tells you she's going to marry," (Ron)

"Don't ever go into a broom closet. Ever," (Percy)

"You're going to want to kill the boy. But you can't, because your daughter will kill _you._" (Harry)

He didn't know how to treat the boy. Should he be nice? Should he be mean? Roxy was his daughter. If she was happy with the boy, then he was happy. So he decided to be himself and give the boy a Canary Cream and go with the flow. If the boy could withstand that prank, and laugh about it, then he could be a future member of the Weasley family.

That was the best he could do.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed previous chapters and who have put me on their Alerts and Favorites lists. As always, I encourage you to review!_


	9. Have to Stay Strong

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_Thanks as always to Anna for helping me edit this and all my other chapters. _

_Thoughts of the Weasley family members (including Harry and Hermione) involving one of our favorite fallen heroes, Fred. _

* * *

Strong. You have to stay strong.

You have to go on with your life, even though it hurts like hell. Even though you know you can break down and cry every second of the day, you have to stay strong.

You have to stay strong for your family.

You have to stay strong for your children.

You have to stay strong, because you know that if you don't, then they won't be strong.

So you just go to work. You come home. You eat dinner. You talk a little, trying to break the silence at the table. And you go to sleep and have horrible nightmares, but no one knows. Not even Molly. You know that she's having the same ones.

* * *

You're the oldest. You're _supposed _to be strong. You cannot cry. You have to help George. You have to help everyone, but no one helps you, except Fleur. You don't know if you can live without her. She is the rock that you lean on.

* * *

You just want to huddle in a cave and never come out. You just want to sleep. You don't want to see the light. You don't want to see you family. They remind you too much of him. You can't even see a bloody mirror.

Mum is worried, you know that. But you don't care. Your other half is dead.

* * *

Fred's dead.

He can't be dead.

He can't.

No.

And it's your entire fault.

* * *

You know Mum's trying to be strong, for everyone. But you know that she cries at night. You know she has the fake smile when she asks you, "Anything more to eat, dear?" But you know that she's hurting inside. You just want to go back to Romania to the dragons, to be peaceful again. Dragons soothe you.

* * *

You cannot believe what just happened. But it did. It did happen. Your son is _dead. _He's dead. You cannot live with this. You can't. You see Arthur trying to be strong for everyone, but you see how _hurt _he is inside. But you aren't. You do try to cook and clean. Those things take your mind off this, but whenever you're doing the wash and come up with his jumper, or are cooking Shepherd's pie, his favorite, you break into tears.

* * *

"_Fred Weasley, a loving brother and son."_

No. Not that.

Why do they make you in charge of speaking at the memorial?

Why?

You're not even accepting the fact that he's gone.

This is your time to speak, but you can't because you feel numb inside.

You can't do this. George should do it. But he's slowly dying. Pretty soon someone else will have to make a speech at _his _funeral.

No. You did not just say that.

No. You can't say that.

* * *

Fred, even though you hated him at first, was one of the nicest people you ever met.

You had liked him ever since that one day at the Burrow he had found you in the garden crying for France. He had talked to you, and in a way consoled you. He had given you a Chocolate Frog, and even though you didn't like Chocolate Frogs, popped it in your mouth and ate it, and surprisingly liked it. And after that, he gave you Chocolate Frogs everytime he saw you. It was a silent tradition that you liked.

And it hurts you to see him in his coffin, because you know that no one else except Fred would have done that for you.

So you try to help Bill as much as you can, because you know that's the best thing you can do in Fred's honor right now, other than leave a Chocolate Frog at his grave.

* * *

You smile nicely. You greet people. You don't cry.

Because you can't.

Because you never cry.

You can't cry. Not in public.

You cry at night in Harry's arms.

But not in public.

Because he would have taken the mickey out of you for crying.

* * *

You don't know what to do. You know Ron needs you. But you feel bad, intruding at such a sad time. You tell Ron this and he laughs for the first time in weeks. He says, "You're already part of the family, how can you possibly be intruding?"

But it's not just that. You miss Fred. You never had much interaction with him, but he did give you Skiving Snackboxes for your birthday and made you laugh.

Ron's right. You are part of the family.

You wouldn't be feeling this if you weren't.

* * *

It can't be true. He wasn't supposed to die. No, not Fred. Not him. It should have been you. You were the one who was estranged from the family for _years. _You're the one who should be dead. You want to be dead. Fred didn't deserve to die.

You don't want to live anymore, not with this guilt. If it would have been you, Fred and George would've been opening their joke shop right now. Mum would've cried of course, she's your mother, but everything would've been better. Loads better.

And it wouldn't have been Fred.

* * *

_My favorites in this chapter is Fleur and Percy. I have a soft spot for those two Weasleys. As always, please review and vote on the poll on my page._


	10. The Return

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_Much thanks to Anna for editing this chapter. _

_Angelina Johson returns home after playing Quidditch abroad. _

* * *

Whistling a bright tune, I went down the stairs from my flat to the shop. I took a moment to give a fond look at the shop that had grown so much in five years. _Fred would be pleased. _I quickly straightened up and went to the shelves to see that everything was shelved correctly.

_Low on Extendable Ears. Low on Skiving Snackboxes. Low on love potions. Predictable. It's that time of year again. School's starting. It's the mad-summer rush now. I should have Cheryl look through the Wonder Witch catalogue…order more stuff. _

The door suddenly opened and in walked Ron with a sleepy look on his face and Cheryl, our helper.

"Hi, George!" Cheryl said as she waved at me and walked to the back room.

"Morning, George," Ron said, with a yawn escaping his mouth, going to the back room to hang his cloak. "Another busy day, eh?" he shouted.

"Wonderful day for business," I replied, opening the door and stepping outside to flick my wand to change the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'.  
"George?" a voice behind me said, startling me.

I recognized that voice. I turned around to see who it was, and my eyes widened at the sight. Standing a few feet away was Angelina Johnson. _Angelina Johnson? Angelina Johnson?_

"Ange?" I whispered, walking a little closer to her. "I-I haven't seen you in, well, it must be about a year! You went abroad to France, and Merlin, it's great to see you again. "

"It's been a year," she said, hugging me. "I-I missed my family. And friends," she added, giving me a small smile. "France isn't so far away, but it seemed like I was in America. I missed you a lot," she added, blushing a little.

I felt my stomach churning. Maybe it was that I was so glad to see Angelina again, or the fact that I had one too many scones this morning. Either way, I wasn't sure.

"How have you been, George? I see Wheezes is doing well," she remarked taking a glance at the shop in its entire splendor. The sign in front was flashing as usual, and up for display in the windows was the Skiving Snackboxes advertisement.  
"Yeah, it's been alright. Ron's helping me out, did you know that?" I said, taking a look at her features for the first time since we began our conversation. Her beautiful-_Merlin, did I say beautiful? What was happening?_-hair was pulled back in a plait, and she was wearing a cream-colored jumper that set her complexion off beautifully. _Weasley, what on earth are you thinking?_

"I heard about that, Alicia told me in one of her letters," she replied. "I heard Ginny's playing for the Harpies. Must be exciting watching her play."

I managed to choke a laugh. "Very, considering that I have to see my little sister flying around with the best, and people in stadiums shouting her name at the top of their lungs. Sorry," he said, noting her raised eyebrows, "must be what happens to you."

She gave a small grin, showing her white teeth. _Merlin, they glimmer in the sun!_ _Weasley, what are you thinking!_ "You get used to it," she said. "Are you alright?" she asked, noting my solemn expression that I was now sporting. My heart had suddenly started to beat faster, and I was sure that I was pale by now.

"Me? Oh yeah, great. It's just a surprise to see you again," I quickly said.

"It's good to be back," she said, looking at the floor. "George-I-," she started to say, but was interrupted by a bell from the shop's door. Ron came out, clearly upset that I was not helping out in the shop. _Perfect timing, Ron. _"OI! George what the hell do you think-Angelina?" Ron asked, with a surprised expression on his face.

She waved. "Hi, Ron, nice to see you again." She turned back to me. "I should leave you. I think you're a little busy," she said, motioning to the shop that now had some customers.  
My ears reddened as I said, "Er, yeah. I'll be right inside," I hissed as Ron once again exclaimed for me to go back inside. "We should get together sometime. Y'now, everyone? Wood and Lee and Alicia, the whole gang?"  
"I'd like that," Angelina smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

I smiled. "I'll, er, owl you?"

"That'd be nice. I'll see you soon!" She gave him a wave and walked away. _She even walks beautiful. Damn, Weasley! Why are you thinking these thoughts! Damn. Damn! This can't be happening. Not Angelina Johnson. Not her. Merlin, not her!_

"George! Are you getting in here or not?" Ron shouted, now clearly angry.  
"Yeah, yeah, coming.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ron asked later that day when business had gone a little down. Cheryl was manning the desk, and we were eating in the back room while doing some bookkeeping. I was thinking about Angelina. There was something about her that had made me feel different. Something about her being back that made my heart leap and my stomach churn.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," I said, adding figures in the notebook and taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Are you sure? This morning you were alright. I swear I heard you whistling." _Damn Ron, you're so alert sometimes. _

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Ron raised his eyebrows. "Ron, sod off, alright?"

"Fine. So it's nice seeing Angelina, isn't it?" he asked nonchalantly.

_I hate you Ron_. "Yeah," I replied, just as nonchalantly.

"She was playing in France, wasn't she?"  
_And she played in Belgium before_. "Yeah, France."

"Nice team, isn't it?"

I nodded. _Don't let him get to me. Don't let him get to me. _

"She looks well," he said, purposefully avoiding my glare.

"Yup," I said, standing up to put my plate in the sink. "You done? It's going to get crowded soon."

Ron nodded and stood up and put his plate in the sink and leaned against the counter. "Are you going to see her again?"

_As much as I can. _"Er, yeah, I guess. Why?" I asked as I took a swig from a Butterbeer bottle.

Ron shrugged. "No reason, I-well, I though that you were a little better than friends."

I spit the Buterbeer. "We? Us? No! What gave you that idea?" I exclaimed, eying him carefully.

"Er, no reason," he said. "I'll, er, go see that everything's alright out there." He left the room quickly muttering things under his breath.

I sighed.

_Merlin, life's complicated. _

* * *

_Thanks for everyone who reads this story and reviews. I would appreciate it if people who read this story would review; it only takes a couple of seconds!_


	11. Bets

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_As always, thanks to my beta Anna for editing this chapter. _

_When Rose reveals a secret, the Weasleys/Potters react - and not well. _

* * *

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts, and like everyday, there were owls coming in and out of the Great Hall while people ate their breakfast. Albus was eating alone since Rose and Scorpius were nowhere in sight. He had a pretty good idea about where they were, but he didn't want to say anything.

"Hi, Al," Hugo said as he sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table. "Where's Rose?" he asked.

"Er, dunno. Outside, maybe practicing for the game next week," Albus replied, taking a bite of bacon. Hugo nodded. Rose was intense about Quidditch, something that no one really understood since her mum was not, to put it lightly, the game's biggest fan.

"Look!" Hugo shouted pointing to a tawny owl flying towards them. "Gran's owl. I bet she has some things for us." The owl landed clumsily, almost knocking over Al's pumpkin juice. Albus wasn't really fond of Gran's owl. Hugo excitedly reached to retrieve the letter from Betsy's leg and the package that came with it. It was indeed, a letter to everyone from Gran. On the exterior of the letter were the words _Open until everyone is there. _Gran liked them to read their letters together for some reason.

"Shall I get Molly and Louis?" Hugo asked, standing up.

Al nodded. "I'll get everyone else." Hugo hurried to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, while Albus went to retrieve the rest of his cousins.

"Hi, Luce, Rox. Letter from Gran," Al said as he saw them sitting with their first-year friends.

Their faces brightened. "Great!" They stood up and followed Albus, who had now spotted Fred and James coming into the Great Hall and decided to intercept them. "Hi, you two. Letter from Gran."

With three cousins down, they went to look for Dominique who was sitting with Alice.

"Domi, we've got a letter and a package," Al said as he waved Gran's letter and the package.

"We did? Excellent. Gran was supposed to send me some treacle tart," she said, grinning and standing up.

Seeing Hugo who had Molly and Louis, they all ran to each other. They all greeted each other as James counted heads. "Where's Rose?" he asked, noting the only cousin that wasn't there. They all turned to Albus.

"I have no idea," he replied shrugging. "But I bet she's outside practicing." No way was _he _going to tell them about Rose and Scorpius. Rose would get verymad, and besides, his two best friends dating wasn't an idea he wanted to get used to.

"Well, let's go find her," Molly suggested. They agreed and ran outside.

* * *

"Alright. What was the name of famous teenage group known for conducting secret meetings at Hogwarts to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Rose asked, looking at a notecard in her hands.

"Easy. Dumbledore's Army," Scorpius replied.

"Excellent." Rose grinned.  
"That was too easy," Scorpius said looking smug.

"Oh, you want something harder?" Rose asked crossing her arms looking sourly at Scorpius.

"I'm up for a challenge."

"German mystic and alchemist, 1486-1535."

Scorpius looked at Rose looking dumbfounded. "Er, Merlin?"

"Scorpius!" Rose laughed. "Honestly! We've learned this _ages_ ago. Agrippa!"

"Right," Scorpius replied. "You're the only one that doesn't fall asleep in History of Magic."

"I still can't believe you passed History of Magic O.W.L.," Rose murmured looking through her notes.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah?" she replied looking up at him.

"You're so smart."

"You are too. You've been getting O's in Potions. I got an E on that last Potions test. You got an O. You're bloody brilliant in Potions," Rose grumbled.

Scorpius shrugged. "Mum's work, I've told you millions of times. She's bloody brilliant in Potions. Dad's too, I guess."

Rose snuggled up to Scorpius. "Mum's alright in Potions. Aunt Ginny's loads better though. And Gran is wonderful too."

Scorpius laughed and put an arm around her. "You're family is all brilliant though. Even your Uncle George."

"He had to though. Look at the joke shops," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. Your family's cool. But a little…" Scorpius trailed off.

"A little what?" Rose asked sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Er, I don't know. Different, I guess."

"Scorpiu-uus!"  
"What?"

"Well, we _are _different. But I guess it's normal. Like the other day, when Victoire's letter to Domi came the other and then everyone was shouting and screaming? Well, that's normal to us."

"Yeah, Rose. Very normal. I've known your family for six years now, but you still surprise me."

"Very funn - What's wrong?" Rose asked, noting Scorpius' surprised face.

Scorpius pointed towards Rose's family, running towards them.

* * *

"There she is!" Louis shouted as he pointed to two people sitting under a tree, one with red hair. Everyone began to run towards it.

"Are you sure?" Domi panted as they ran.

"We can't miss her red hair," Roxy said. "But she's with someone, isn't she?"

Al grimaced. This was it. They were going to find out.

It was clear now. They were almost there.

"Isn't that Scorpius Malfoy?" Lucy asked with a puzzled look on her face. Al nodded weakly.  
"Why are they sitting together? Oh bugger, why are they so close together?" Hugo asked, making a disgusted look on his face.

"Just act normal," Rose whispered to Scorpius.  
"Normal?" Scorpius whispered.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, normal, you prat. Let me do the talking, alright? If you talk, Hugo's probably going to hex the pants off of you. Louis probably will too. Hell, maybe even James and Fred."

Scorpius nodded numbly. "Your family scares me sometimes."  
Rose nodded as well. "They scare me too."

By now, the rest of the cousins were getting closer to them, and Rose and Scorpius could see them better. Lucy and Roxy looked excited, like always. Molly appeared to be in deep thought. Hugo's ears were red, and he looked like he wanted to hit something. Fred and James were looking confused. Albus looked like he wanted to cry. Dominique and Lily were grinning, for some reason. Louis looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Hi!" Lucy shouted as she approached them. "What're you doing?" she asked, picking up the notecards from the grass and shuffling through them.

"Er, studying, Luce," Rose replied, giving a glance to Scorpius. "What're you doing here?" she asked the rest of the family who had by now joined them.  
"We got a letter from Gran," Roxy replied excitedly. "We were looking for you to open the package that came with it."

Rose smiled feebly. "Well, I'm he-,"

"What are you doing here?" Hugo interrupted, looking angrily at Scorpius.

"Hugo!" Rose exclaimed, looking mad. "We're just studying!"  
Hugo laughed. "Yeah, and you hug when you study."

Rose stood up and looked him right in the eye. "I'm not going to hex you because Mum would be furious. But," she said, looking at Scorpius who had now gotten up, "We might as well tell you. Scorpius and I are dating."

There was a moment of silence, which Rose took to survey her surroundings. Scorpius' face was white, clearly afraid he and her family were going to start dueling. Lucy and Roxy looked surprised, but were smiling. Fred and James looked like a Bludger hit them. Albus looked uncomfortable. Dominique and Lily were grinning madly. _They already knew_, Rose thought. Hugo's face was getting redder by the second. And Louis still looked like he wanted to throw up.

All of a sudden, everyone started to talk at the same time.

"What d'you mean, dating?"

"You're dating Scorpius? Oh how romantic!"  
"Oi, you all owe me money!"  
"DATING?"

"Oh, Rose! How wonderful!"  
"I don't owe you money, you prat!"  
"Of course you do, Moll! Remember the bet?"

"What bet?" shouted Rose above all the noise. They all turned to look at her, then at Scorpius, and finally at James, who had been the one to say that. His face went red. "Er, nothing, Rose. Just a silly little game," he said, backing away. "I better go. It's going to be Herbo-,"

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed, rushing forward and grasping him from his robes. "What bet, come on now, tell me!"

"Er, nothing, just a small bet on your love life, that's all," Fred said, grimacing as James punched him in the shoulder. "Don't worry, I didn't bet for you. I bet against you. Damn, I should've paid attention to you, Lily."

"You bet on my love life?" Rose asked, her face growing red.

"I did," Hugo said, finally a little less red in the face. "But not for you, sorry Rose. I don't like my sister dating."  
"What do you mean, you don't want me dating? I can do whatever I want, you prat!"  
Suddenly, everyone started shouting. Fred was reluctantly giving James two Galleons, while Hugo was shouting at Rose. Albus was sighing and giving Lily two Galleons. Lucy and Roxanne were jumping around, while Dominique started to shout at Hugo. Louis was grinning as Fred now gave him two Galleons.

Hugo looked at Rose who was now glaring at him. He sighed. He might as well give in. Weasleys, especially Rose, had a horrible temper. "Scorpius, Rose, sorry. I – I guess you can date. You have my permission."

"_Your permission?"_ Rose shouted. "I don't need your_ permission_!"

He sighed again. "Fine. You can date him. But," he said, waving his wand at Scorpius, "if you try anything funny, I'll hunt you down! I swear! And if you hurt her, I'll hex you into oblivion!"

Scorpius' face gained a little more color. "That, er, won't be necessary, Hugo."

Hugo nodded. "Good."

"Oi! Hugo! You owe us money!" someone shouted from where they rest of the cousins were counting money."

He gave one more nod to Scorpius, grinned at Rose, and hurried out, retrieving money from his pocket.

Rose sighed, sinking into the grass. Scorpius silently followed her.

"I told you your family's different," Scorpius said, after a long silence after watching the family argue about who owed whom money.

"Different? They're crazy!"

"But you love them. They're your family," he said, leaning closer to Rose.  
"Yeah, I guess," she replied. "But I want to hex them badly right now," she said.

"How about playing a prank on them instead?" Scorpius suggested.

Rose's blue eyes lit up. "Perfect! Uncle George gave me this big set of products for my birthday," she said, standing up. "I've been meaning to save them for something useful. It's perfect! Thanks," she said, as Scorpius stood up.

"For what?" he asked, looking confused.

"For being perfect," she replied, leaning close and kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

_I love the Next Generation. They're so crazy. As always, please remember to review! Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter. _


	12. Fear

__

**_Disclaimer_**_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_Timeline: Battle of Hogwarts, May 1998. Some dialogue used from Chapter 31, The Battle of Hogwarts, pages 628-634 and Chapter 32, The Elder Wand, page 645, from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (American version)._

_Thanks for Anna for help editing this chapter. _

* * *

I don't know what to do. I admit it, I am scared.

Scared to death.

Scared from death.

It is one of the many times that I am afraid for my life.

The first time was when I had to kill Dumbledore. I knew I had to do it. I knew I had to. The Dark Lord would kill me, Mother, and Father. The second and third and fourth and so on were when the Dark Lord was at our house, using our house-elves, filling the house with his disgusting servants, and killing people here and there. One small move and we'd be dead.

It was horrible.

And now, I am used to it. I'm used to that small fear that starts in your heart and slowly spreads to the rest of your body.

I am thinking of this now as I'm hiding in a broom closet in Hogwarts near the Great Hall. It's dark and musty, but it's safe. Potter is here. The Dark Lord is coming. I can feel it. I just want this war to be over. I want everything to turn back to normal. I could flee. I could do a Disillusionment Charm, mount a broom, and escape. I really want to do that. The thought of it is tempting.

But Mother and Father. They're coming here. They have to, if the Dark Lord is coming. If they see that I'm gone, they'll preoccupy themselves. And then they won't fight well. Especially Mother. She has no wand. No, I better stay here. Maybe I'll go see what Potter's doing. He has my wand. I need my wand. Then Mother can have her wand.

I open the door, and walk out. The hallway is deserted, except for two people. Crabbe and Goyle are looking like stupid idiots in a hallway. I start to walk away from them. I don't need any more trouble now.

"Malfoy, where you goin'?" Crabbe asks, pulling my robes while he tries to grab my hand.

"Going to find Potter to give to the Dark Lord," I answer coolly.

"We'll go with you," Goyle says.  
"Fine," I say. I'm in no mood for fighting. I hear people coming. I quickly Disillusion myself. Crabbe and Goyle follow my lead. It's them. I hear the Mudblood talking with the Weasel and Potter. They're talking about a diadem. Whatever that is. It seems important to them. Maybe it is. Maybe it's something that'll defeat the Dark Lord. Maybe it's something to get us out of this mess. We see them disappear into a room. I nod my head to Goyle and Crabbe. We're going in.

I recognize the room now. It's the Room of Hidden Things. They've split up now. Potter's alone. Time to make a move.

"Hold it Potter," I say to Potter's back. "That's my wand you're holding there, Potter," I say, pointing my wand.

"Not anymore," says Potter, gripping my wand. Coward. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother," I reply uncertainly, looking at the floor. Potter laughs.

"So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" Potter asks with a serious look on his face. I know he's scared.

I open my mouth to speak, but Crabbe says something first. "We're gonna be rewarded. We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."

"Good plan," Potter replied, starting to back away, from us. He doesn't think we notice. We do. "So, how did you get in here?" he asks.

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," I reply, rolling my eyes. "I know how to get in."

As Crabbe talks about his achievements this year, I take a look around. What the hell is a diadem? Suddenly, Crabbe shouts a spell.

"No!" I shout, grabbing Crabbe's arm. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

I argue with Crabbe. What does he mean me and Father are done? We're not done. We're not. We're absolutely not done. He's so stupid. Suddenly, he reacts.

"_Crucio!"_ he shouts, pointing his wand at Potter.

"STOP!" I shout. "The Dark Lord wants him alive –"

I argue with him more. Suddenly, the Mudblood sends a curse at us. We duck in time.

"It's that Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!" _We start to duel. Potter and his friends send curses, but we're more experienced now. Much more.

Too much.

Crabbe says a spell and flames start chasing us everywhere.

"_Aguamenti!_" Potter shouts. "I'm going to kill Crabbe. I'm going to kill him once this is over," I say to myself.

I start to run. I don't care about the diadem. I just want to go. Damn, Goyle's Stunned on the floor. Maybe I should leave him there, serves him right…no, I can't. I drag him along and try to run like that.

The fire's getting bigger. Flames are everywhere. We can't escape. I crouch down on the floor with Goyle. We're done now. I didn't want to die like this. I thought I'd die, fighting, but not with fire.

Not like this.

I'm inhaling smoke. I can't breathe. I can't. Crabbe is nowhere in sight. Neither are the Mudblood, Weasley, or Potter. Suddenly, I see Potter. He's on a broom, he's coming! He's saving me. Potter is actually saving me. I raise an arm, but with Goyle, I'm too heavy. The Weasel shouts something, but he takes Goyle from me, and I have a chance to climb on Potter's broom. We have to get out of here. Out, out, now!

"The door, get to the door, the door!" I scream to Potter. We're going, we're almost out, we're almost saved. But Potter sweeps down to retrieve something glittery. What does he think he's doing? Damn, I'm scared. The fire's getting bigger. I burn myself as Potter swerves. Suddenly, I see a door.

We're out.

I collapse to the floor. I'm starting to breathe. Wait – where's Crabbe? Crabbe? Crabbe!

"He's dead," Weasley says. Dead. Crabbe is dead. Crabbe, as much as I hated him, as much as I wanted to kill him throughout the years, is dead. He was my friend. Crabbe. I slump next to Goyle, who's still Stunned. I have no wand. I have nothing. I don't know if Mother and Father are here. I know nothing.

Nothing.

I quietly stand up. Weasley, Granger, and Potter are talking again. Something about Horcuxes. I go to an empty classroom. No one's there. No one will know I'm here. If I stay here until it's over, I'm safe. Yes, I'll stay here. I start thinking.

I want Mother. I want her to give me some hot chocolate and sing to me like when I was small. I even want to see Father. I want to see my family. I want this to be over.

I want it to be over now.

I decide to come out of here. Maybe I will see Mother or Father out here. Suddenly I see a Death Eater named Ruthers.

"Ha! Caught you, ruddy boy. Tryin' to escape are you?" he asked, waving his wand. We start circling each other. "Well, you're not gonna escape."

I open my mouth to speak, but he shoots a curse at me. I duck it in time, but I don't duck the other one that hits me in the face. It's a hex, I think as I wipe the blood from I face.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!" I shout. Damn him! He knows me, he stayed at my bloody house using our bloody house elves and stealing Father's wine.

"I know Draco Malfoy," he sneers. "He looks nothin' like you." He raises his wand, but then Potter appears out of nowhere. He Stuns the Death Eater and Weasley, who's still with him, punches him. I fall on top of him, and Weasley yells something about saving my life.

Yes, they have saved my life. Two times already. I hate them. I hate them for saving my life.

This time, I am going to stay in a classroom. Alone. No one will find me. I quietly walk along the corridors, making sure no Death Eaters are in sight. I'm about to enter a classroom, when I hear a voice.

The Dark Lord's voice. He says that we fought bravely. He says that the Death Eater's won't fight anymore. We have an hour. Potter has an hour. He…he wants to see him in the Forbidden Forest.

No fighting? No! No fighting. That means, that means, that means Mother and Father are with him. Yes, they're with him. But… but… they might be dead. The Dark Lord might've killed them for no reason. I should sit down.

I sit down on the floor and put my head in my hands. What should I do? Should I stay here? What now? I stay like this for quite a while. I have no idea what to do. Maybe… maybe…everything would be alright. Maybe the Dark Lord will kill Potter. Once he does kill Potter, everything will be alright. The Dark Lord will protect us. It'll be alright.

Maybe.

But maybe it won't.

I don't really want Potter to die. Yeah, I hate him, but I don't want him to die.

One thing's for sure: I want this to be bloody _over. _I stay seated on the floor for a long time, thinking. Thinking about what to do now. So far, all my plans have been faulty. My best friend is dead. I have no wand. Mother and Father aren't here.

A voice interrupts my thoughts. A deep voice.

The Dark Lord's voice.

"Harry Potter is dead. He died trying to escape."

Potter is dead?  
He's dead?

I don't know what to feel. I should feel happy. But like I just thought – I didn't really want Potter to die. I hear noise. People are shouting. Going to grieve over Potter probably. I sigh, and walk to the Great Hall.

Suddenly, there, in front of me, is Mother. Mother, her beautiful face, all dirty with grime and dirt. Mother, her loving face full of relief as she sees me.

I run into her arms. Mother, Mother, Mother. She's alive. And well. She's alright. She holds me tight, rocking me in her arms. A flash of light shoots over us. We look over to the source, and we see people dueling everywhere. She glances at me, and we both have the same thought:

Run!

We run as fast as we can, ducking curses. We bump into someone. Father! He looks surprised to see us. His face breaks into a grin, and for one of the few times in my life, hugs me. Mother looks relieved, and he hugs her tight as well.

Mother and Father are well.

They're actually well!

All of a sudden, there's a shout of what sounds like a madwoman.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" We turn over to the source of the yell, and we see Molly Weasley racing over to Aunt Bellatrix. It happens so fast. There is dueling, and then…Aunt Bellatrix falls down.

She's dead.

I look over to Mother in horror. She however, doesn't seem to be displaying emotion.

"_Protego_!" a voice shouts.

I recognize that voice. But it can't be him. He's dead! But he's not. Potter appears out of nowhere, and starts talking to the Dark Lord, who looks as angry as hell. They start talking about things that I don't understand. People are staring in disbelief. Father looks shocked. Mother looks calm, for some reason. Then, two spells are shouted, and it's over.

Potter's alive.

The Dark Lord's dead.

And I don't care.

Because I'm alive.

Mother and Father are alive.

And that's all I care about.

* * *

_Nine years later_

What did Astoria say? Calming Draught and Sleeping Potion. Yes, that's it. I join the line at the Apothecary, and buy the items. I wave goodbye to Mr. Luther, and step out to the narrow street, dodging people as they come in and out of shops. I stand before Quality Quidditch Supplies and wonder if Scorpius is too young for a broom yet. No, after all he _is_ only three months old. I better wait. Besides, Astoria will kill me. I walk along the street, clutching my purchases. I start to enter the Leaky Cauldron, when I accidentally bump into a woman, and make her drop her bag and books.

"Sorry, miss," I say as I kneel down to pick her books and bag up. "A bit clumsy of me." I stand up and find myself staring at the face of Hermione Granger. I haven't seen her in a while. I haven't exchanged words with her, or Weasley or Potter since that night so many years ago. She's wearing blue robes, Ministry robes. She looks surprised herself. "Oh, Granger," I say, my eyes widening. "You dropped your books."

"Aren't you going to call me a Mudblood?" she asks, taking the books from me. "And its Weasley," she adds. We move to let a goblin enter the Leaky Cauldron.

I shake my head. "I've changed," I say coldly. "Should've known you'd marry him," I remark. Yes, I've changed, but she's still not my favorite person in the world. I take a better look at her. She still has that same brown hair. I notice something different. I look down to her stomach. I see a bulge.

Damn.

She's pregnant.

How did I not find out about this? Our children will be in the same year. Poor Scorpius. Stuck with a Weasley kid.

"I heard about your son," she continues, looking at me. "Congratulations."

I nod. Be polite Malfoy. "Thank you," I say, "You too."

I start to enter the pub, but I take a step back. I have to do this. I will never have the courage to do this again. "I never said thank you," I say, staring at the ground, then at the cloudy sky, and finally at her.

How humiliating.  
"For what?" she asks, raising her eyebrows. She looks confused.

"For saving my life," I respond.  
She looks speechless for a moment, and then regains her composure. "You're welcome," she finally says. She looks at me for a moment. "You're welcome," she repeats.

I nod my head again. "Well, er, Astoria's waiting."

"Goodbye," she says, clutching her books to her chest.

"Goodbye," I say. She gives me a small smile and slowly walks away. I stand there, looking at the crowds of people, and that woman who I used to hate.

I walk into the pub and sit down on a stool and order a Fireshisky. Astoria's expecting me, but this event calls for Firewhisky. I gulp down some, and there's stinging in my throat. I was never particularly fond of Firewhisky. I start thinking about what just happened. About Gra-Weasley. About how the war changed me. I'm not that arrogant 17-year old boy anymore. I have changed somehow. The war changed me in a way. Fear changed me. Fear of the Dark Lord. Fear of losing. But primarily, fear of dying.

* * *

_I'm not sure I like this chapter. I'm a bit indecisive. But what I do like is the mini 'epilogue'. I'd love to hear your thoughts in your reviews._


	13. Secrets are Meant to be Told

__

**_Disclaimer_**_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

Percy discovers how quickly a secret travels through the Weasley grapevine.

Thanks to Anna for editing this chapter.

* * *

_Friday, 5:33 o' clock PM_

Ginny looked around the living room. It was solitary, which was odd being close to the time for a Friday night dinner. She glanced at Harry, who seemed to find this odd as well. She shrugged and walked to the kitchen. Harry silently followed her.

They entered the kitchen, and saw Molly Weasley cooking at the stove. "Mum?" Ginny asked as she leaned against the counter. "Where's everyone?"

"Oh hello, Ginny, Harry," Molly said, noticing them. "Let me see. Your father's in the shed, doing who knows what with some Muggle appliance. George just Flooed, Freddie can't stop crying, so they're running a little late," she said, waving her wand to chop carrots. "Hermione had to work a little late, but they'll be here shortly," she continued. "I believe Fleur was feeling a poorly today, but Bill said they'll try to be here. Poor Fleur. Do you remember how horrible her morning sickness was when she had Victoire? I hope this pregnancy isn't as bad as that one." Molly went to check on the stew that was bubbling. "Harry, do be a dear and taste this. Does it need more salt? Now, what was I saying?" she asked absentmindedly. "Oh yes. And Percy should be here now, but I suppose he's running a little late. Oh, did I tell you that I invited Audrey to dinner today? I found her in Diagon Alley the other day, and we got around talking, and I asked her to dinner. How is it dear?" Molly asked Harry.

"Audrey?" Ginny asked, confused. "Oh, _Audrey_," she said, finally realizing. "That's nice, Mum." Smiling at her mother and Harry who were now talking about how Molly prepared the stew, Ginny moved to the living room and sat down on the couch. She welcomed the softness of it. She was feeling a bit poorly today. Not just today, but actually but for the past few weeks. She supposed it was the fact that Gwenog was training them as hard as ever to get ready for the matches that were coming up. "Can't wait for the Cannons to blow away that Irish team." Ginny thought to herself.

But there were more important things to think about. Like Audrey's visit tonight. She hadn't seen her recently, but she had seen her a lot about five months ago, when she was writing that article for _Witch Weekly _about the family. At first it had been a little surprising to find someone that actually _did _care about the Weasleys and wanted to compose a well-written article on them. Audrey had been wonderful to them. She accepted all their conditions, and when the article came out, they were very pleased with the results. They had come to like Audrey, who was nothing like Rita Skeeter. She was funny, and had a carefree spirit.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "What are you brooding about?"

She looked up and saw Harry's concerned face looking down at her.  
"Nothing much," she said, smiling and standing up. "Let me go help Mum."

* * *

_Friday, 6:03 o' clock PM_

It was now dinnertime. Bill and Fleur had indeed made it, with Fleur slightly green, and Victoire, her bouncy self as usual. George and Angelina arrived with Freddie in tow, who was fast asleep.

"We finally got him to sleep," Angelina explained. "George actually wanted to use that new product of his on Freddie, you know the one that makes your voice goes out?"

Audrey had arrived as well, with a platter of Treacle Tart that had made Ron very happy. Everyone was now seated at the table, serving themselves some of Molly's delicious food.

"So Percy," Molly said as she passed a plate of potatoes around the table. "When are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Just last Friday, at dinner, George had gleefully announced that fact, causing Percy to go beat red and stammer that he didn't have a girlfriend. George had then told them all the details of how exactly he had known that Percy had a girlfriend. Ginny didn't really understand what George was saying – it involved a lot of 'and she said', and 'and then he said.' Percy, at the end of the evening, did admit to having a girlfriend, which caused George to start laughing and wake Freddy up, much to Angelina's annoyance.

Percy chocked on the mouthful he was chewing. "Introduce – you – to my girlfriend?" he asked, his eyes widening.

George snickered. "Yeah, Perce, when _are_ you going to introduce us to your lovely lady?

Percy didn't say anything, but Ginny could swear that he gave a quick glance to Audrey.

"Er, well, I don't know," he muttered, staring at the table.

"How about inviting her here to dinner next Friday, Percy?"

"Dinner, Mum?" Percy asked, looking alarmed. His eyes were wide open, and he looked scared of the prospect of introducing his girlfriend to his family. George looked excited, and Ron looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any moment.

"Yes dear. It would be very nice to get to know her," Molly said, smiling.  
Percy swallowed. "Alright Mum. I'll, er, ask her."  
"That sounds lovely, Percy."

Ginny stifled a laugh. Poor Percy.

* * *

_Friday, 7:49 o'clock PM_

"Thank you so much, Molly," Audrey said, hugging her. "It was a wonderful meal."

Molly smiled. "Thank you for coming Audrey. You should come more often. In fact, why don't you come next week? I'm sure you would like to meet Percy's girlfriend." At this statement, Percy's face blanched.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Molly," Audrey said, looking apologetic. "But I already have plans."

Molly looked saddened at the response. "That's perfectly fine, Audrey, dear," she said. "But do let us get together more often."

* * *

_Friday, 7:57 o' clock PM_

"Is this Percy's?" Angelina asked, picking up a battered sack, when everyone was cleaning up the dining room.

"I think it is," Ginny said. "Let me go see if he's still outside, though I doubt it."

Angelina handed her the sack, and Ginny ran to open the front door and rushed outside. She peered in the darkness to see if Percy was there, and to her shock, saw Percy hugging Audrey Taylor goodbye. Her eyes widened even more when she saw Percy kiss Audrey on the lips, and whispering in her ear. She stood staring at them for a few moments until Audrey Apparated. She quickly turned to go back in the house before Percy could see her, but even so, she knew that he had seen her.

* * *

_Friday, 10:05 o' clock PM_

"Alright, Gin," Harry said, once lying on their bed. "What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

Ginny rolled to Harry's side of the bed, and cuddled under his arms. "Nothing, really," she said. "I suppose I'm feeling a bit under the weather."

"Are you sure? Maybe you better see a Healer."

"I'm fine. If I don't get well soon, I will."

"That's not the only thing that you have on your mind."

Ginny racked her brain for excuses, but none came to mind. "Harry," she said, solemnly, "you must not tell anyone what I'm telling you."

Harry looked up in alarm. "Are you alright? Is your Mum alright?"

Ginny gave a soft laugh. "Everyone's wonderful. Percy especially. You'll never believe what I saw him doing tonight…"

* * *

_Monday, 2:10 o' clock PM_

"Sorry I'm late," Ron said as he shuffled in breathlessly into the Leaky Cauldron and sat on a stool next to Harry. "I had to drop some things of at the Burrow. Merlin, Mum's getting all excited about Percy's girlfriend. She was preparing a _menu. _Can you believe that? She's making bouillabaisse, you know. I wonder who the girl is. Percy hasn't said anything about her."

Harry could feel his face going a little red. "Er, have no idea. Guess we'll find out Friday."

"Hi, boys. What can I get you?" Hannah Longbottom asked them as she stood before them, notepad in hand.

"Hi, Hannah," Ron said, looking up. "The usual, I guess."

"Great," she said, writing it down on her pad. "You, Harry?"

"The same please," he said.

"I'll be right out with your drinks," she said, placing her notepad into her apron and walking back towards the kitchen.

"I'm lucky Mum knew Hermione when we started dating. Otherwise I'd have to do the same as Percy," Ron said, looking relieved.

"Yeah, I guess it's easier if you know the family. Remember when George brought Angelina for the first time, and Molly didn't recognize her?"

Ron chuckled. "That was excellent. Felt bad for Mum, but that was hilarious. I can't wait to see Percy on Friday with his girlfriend. I bet she was a Ravenclaw."

"Here you go," Hanna said arriving at their table, placing two Butterbeers on the table.

Ron suddenly got a funny look on his face. "Say, Hannah," he said. "Have you seen Percy recently here?"  
Hannah nodded. "Yeah, he was just here yesterday."

Ron's eyes widened. "Really? Was he here with someone?" he asked conversationally. Harry knew where this conversation was going. Sometimes Ron was too curious for his own good.

"Yes, in fact," she said, turning around to wave at someone who had come in. "With a girl. I think she's his girlfriend."

"Oh really? What's she like?"

"Petite, I suppose. Blonde, blue eyes. Nothing really distinctive. Oh yes, she was wearing some of those _Witch Weekly_ robes."

Ron groaned. "She's one of them?"  
Harry could feel his heart sinking. The truth was going to come out any moment, he could feel it.  
"Thanks, Hannah," Harry said. "You've been a great help."

She smiled. "Oh, you're welcome. If I could only remember her name," she said, shaking her head as she went to take someone else's order.

"Can you believe it?" Ron said, taking a swig of butterbeer. "Percy's dating a _Witch Weekly _woman. I can't believe it," he said.

Hannah soon arrived with their food, and she placed the plates on the table.

"Hey, Hannah," Harry said, taking a look around the pub, noticing only elderly witches and teenagers. "Where's Neville? He's on Easter break isn't he?"

Hannah nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "He's at Hogwarts now. Some students were having trouble with Herbology, so he's giving a few extra lessons."

"That's nice of him," Ron remarked, taking a forkful of vegetables.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Hannah asked, leaning against the wall.

"The usual," Harry replied. "We went to Molly's for Friday dinner. Molly invited Audrey, remember her?"  
Hannah jumped. "That's it! It was Audrey! I thought I recognized her! She had her hair styled differently. That's why I couldn't remember."  
Ron stared blankly at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Percy's girlfriend!"

"What about her?"

"It was Audrey! His girlfriend is Audrey!"  
Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "Audrey? Audrey Taylor? The Witch Wee…it makes sense now. Audrey. Blimey, Percy's dating Audrey!"

* * *

_Monday, 6:37 o' clock PM_

"Ron, I'm home!" Hermione shouted as she laid her things on the living room couch. "Ron?"

"In the kitchen!" Ron's muffled voice shouted.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and smelled food cooking. She saw Ron frying chicken and tomatoes chopping themselves.

"That smells good," she told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" she asked.

"You will never believe what I heard today," was his reply.

Hermione laughed as she sat down on a chair. "Not anymore Marie Kay gossip, I hope."

"Well, actually, there _is_ more gossip about her. Turns out she _does _have a boyfriend. Mrs. Cabot and Mrs. Hargreaves were talking about her today when they brought their boys in to the shop. Apparently, she met this bloke at a pub down in Oxford. What she was doing there, I don't know. But he's a Muggle, Hermione! She brought him into the Leaky Cauldron yesterday while Mrs. Cabot was there with her sister. Seems that they were snogging all the time Mrs. Cabot was there. But I didn't hear the rest of the story because the boys opened some fireworks and tried set them off," Ron said, giving Hermione a forkful of chicken to try. "But that's not the best news I heard today."

Hermione ate the food and smiled encouragingly at Ron. "It's very good. Now what's this important piece of news that you heard?"

"You better sit down. This news will shock you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but obliged.

"Percy's dating Audrey Taylor."

Hermione's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. At last she spoke, "Audrey Taylor?"

Ron nodded.

"Witch Weekly Audrey? _Our _Audrey?"

"The very same."

* * *

_Tuesday, 10:45 o' clock AM_

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow. Hopefully, Molly was here so she could return the books. Hearing voices in the kitchen, she headed towards it. There she was met by the sight of Molly and Charlie Weasley, drinking tea together.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, stepping forward to hug her brother-in-law that she rarely saw.

"Hi, Hermione. I've got some business with Gringotts for the Dragon Reserve."

"How long are you here for?"

"Until Friday."

"Hermione, I was just telling Charlie he should stay to meet Percy's girlfriend," Molly explained, standing up to get more tea.

"And I was just telling Mum that I'd _love _to stay. After all, it's not everyday that your little brother brings home a new girlfriend," Charlie said, laughing.

"When will it be your day Charlie? I'm anxiously waiting to meet your girlfriend," Molly said, sternly.

"Aw, Mum. You know I don't have a girlfriend," Charlie said. "So, do you know who Percy's girlfriend is?" he asked, wisely changing the subject.

"No!" Hermione said rather quickly. Charlie turned to her, giving her an odd look. "I mean, if Percy wanted us to know, he'd have told us, wouldn't he? I suppose he wants to keep it a surprise," Hermione said, hastily. "Molly, do you have those books that Arthur has for me?"

"Yes, they're in the living room, Hermione," she replied.

"I better go then," she said. "I've got loads of work back at the office. Nice seeing you Charlie!"

"Let me help you carry those books Hermione. I saw the huge pile," Charlie said, standing up.

"Oh, thanks Charlie. There are a lot of books," Hermione said. "Goodbye Molly," she said, embracing her.

"Goodbye dear. Say hello to Ron for me," Molly said.

Charlie and Hermione went into the living room and carefully picked the stacks of books that Arthur had lent Hermione for her newest project at work. They then Flooed home, each with a stack of heavy books.

"Merlin, Hermione, what the hell are you doing with so many books?" Charlie asked, once they were in her and Ron's house and walked to Hermione's office.

"Centaurs," Hermione called back.

"Ah."

Charlie set the books down on her desk. "Lots of clutter, huh?" he remarked, walking back to the kitchen. "Listen Hermione," he said. "You're hiding something."

"Who me?" Hermione asked innocently as she walked to a cupboard. "Nonsense. Let me get you some biscuits my mum baked. They're excellent."

"Don't change the subject," Charlie said, sitting down at the table. "But biscuits sound wonderful."

"I'm not changing the subject."

"Yes you are. You know who Percy's girlfriend is. Do spill."

"I don't know who Percy's girlfriend is. And I wouldn't say even if I did."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Thanks Charlie," Hermione said, placing a plateful of biscuits on the table.

"Your face goes red when you lie. It's almost as bad as Ron's. See, it's going red right now. C'mon, I won't tell Percy you told me. And I know how much you hate to lie."

Hermione sighed. Charlie had a point. "Fine, but don't tell him I told you."

"You're going to tell me?" Charlies face lit up. "I thought it was going to be harder to convince you."

"Audrey Taylor."

Charlie's face was blank. "Who's she?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperated. "The woman who interviewed us for _Witch Weekly_!"

Charlie's opened his mouth in surprise. "Her? I was going to ask her on a date! Merlin, I hate Percy. She's beautiful."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Just don't make a scene, please Charlie."

* * *

_Wednesday, 6:12 o'clock PM_

Charlie dodged people in Diagon Alley as he tried to approach George's door. He opened it, and saw that for one of the few times in his life, it was empty.

"Hey, George," Charlie said seeing him at the bottom of the stairs that led up to his and Angelina's apartment. "Ready for a guys' night?"

"Charlie!" George exclaimed, coming to him with Freddie sleeping soundly on his shoulder. "Good to see you mate. And I'm very ready, except we have to baby-sit."

"Merlin, Freddie's gotten big! Are you actually carrying him? Angelina's got you well-trained."  
"I try!" Angelina exclaimed, coming downstairs. "Hi Charlie. I'm off to dinner in Diagon Alley. _Please_ don't try and corrupt my baby, alright?" She grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes at her. "I'm going to have dinner with Alicia and Katie, so don't expect me back soon," she told George as she kissed him goodbye. "'Bye, sweetie," she said kissing Freddie on the forehead. Oh, and please don't forget Victoire's spending the night, alright love? Okay, I'm off!" Angelina waved at them, and left.

Charlie turned to George. "Vic's here?"

George nodded, and then motioned to the stairs. "Come on up."

They climbed the stairs, and Charlie was surprised to see the recently painted apartment. The living room was bright and fresh, and the kitchen was surprisingly well-organized and stocked. "Ange has done well with decorating," he remarked.  
"Can't even recognize it, huh?" George said proudly.

"Uncle Charlie!" Victoire exclaimed, rushing to hug him. "Want to play with Priscilla and Janie?"

Charlie glanced at George, who shrugged. "Who're Priscilla and Janie?" he asked.

"My dollies!"

Charlie muffled a laugh. "Yeah, maybe after dinner."

"Okay!"

They watched Victoire run to the rug before plopping herself down in front of a big jumble of dolls and clothes.

"C'mon, let me show you the nursery," George said. "I've got to lay Freddie down anyways." He led the way to a yellow room decorated with Quidditch decorations, from Quaffle-themed wallpaper to a Snitch-decorated blanket.  
"Great theme," Charlie said, chuckling over a rattle that looked like a Beater's bat.

"Isn't it?" George said, laying Freddie down in his crib.

"You have the perfect father's touch."

George laughed. "It's been six months, and I've got it down to an art now."

They walked back to the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table. George handed him a Firewhisky, and got a Butterbeer for himself.

"No Fireshisky for you?"

George shook his head. "I've got to keep a clear head when babysitting."

"Having a baby has really changed you," Charlie remarked, taking a drink of Butterbeer. "Why's Vic here again?"

"She wanted to 'see how the baby was'. She was great help before Freddie fell asleep."

"Uncle George?" Victoire asked, coming in the kitchen. "Can I have a glass of milk?"

"Sure, Vic," George said, standing up.  
"Guess what I learned yesterday," Charlie said to George.

"What?"

"Who Percy's girlfriend is."

"What?!" George stared in disbelief at Charlie, almost dropping the glass he had in his hand making Victoire giggle.  
"I found out."

George quickly filled the glass with milk and handed it to Victoire, who stood quietly drinking it.

"Who told you?" George demanded.

"It's amazing what you hear through the Weasley grapevine."  
"Excellent!" George exclaimed. "So who is it?"

"Audrey Taylor."

"Damn! The rumor _was_ true!"

"You knew?" Charlie looked at George in surprise.

"I've heard rumors. There were also some that said that he was dating Marie Kay."  
"Marie Kay? But she's ancient! Isn't she older than Mum?"

"I think she is. I heard today that her boyfriend is from America. He's twenty-three! And a Muggle!"

Victoire gave the drained glass to George. "Thanks Uncle George," she said.

"Welcome, Vic," he said absently, grabbing the glass. "So who told you this?" he asked, turning to Charlie.

* * *

_Wednesday, 10:27 o' clock PM_

"Hi, love," Angelina said as she came home later that day. "Is Vic asleep?"

George nodded. "Sleeping like an angel. She played almost all night with Charlie."  
Angelina laughed. "I would have loved to see that. Did Charlie go home?"

"You just missed him. Ange, you'll never believe what Charlie just told me."

* * *

_Thursday, 9:15 o'clock AM_

"So 'ow was your stay at Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's?" Fleur asked her daughter. Bill had just gone to fetch her, and now they were eating breakfast.

"Okay. Uncle Charlie was there," Victoire said, eating a spoonful of eggs.

"Really?" Fleur glanced to Bill, who nodded his head. "Zat is nice, Victoire. Did you do anything interesting?"

"We played dollies. He played with Prissy. I played with Janie."

Fleur smiled into her tea. The idea of Charlie playing with dolls was very amusing. She could tell Bill felt the same by the way his eyes were twinkling.

"Did Freddie cry a lot?" Bill wanted to know.

Victoire shook her head 'no'. "I helped Uncle George feed him. Then he fell asleep. Freddie's boring. Uncle Charlie's funny."

"Did 'e say anything funny?" Fleur asked.

Victoire nodded. "He said Uncle Percy had a girlfriend. Isn't that funny?"

"Did he say who it was?" Bill asked. Fleur frowned at him for encouraging Victoire.

"Yup. It's that lady who came to dinner."

"Luna Lovegood?" Bill asked, laughing.

"No, not Luna. I like Luna. The other one."

"Alicia Spinnet?"

"No, not Auntie Ange's friend. It's the one that came last week."  
Fleur almost spit the tea she had sipped. "Audrey?"

Victoire nodded happily. "That's her!"  
Fleur and Bill exchanged looks. "Are you sure, sweetie?" Bill asked gently.

"Yup. He and Uncle George talked a lot about her. Can I have more toast?" she asked.

Fleur gave her a piece, absentmindedly, while she pondered the information.

* * *

_Thursday, 10:07 o'clock PM_

"Can you believe it? Audrey," Bill said as he climbed into bed. "Would've never guessed that Percy liked her."

"She is a perfectly sensible girl, Bill. She is very nice," Fleur said, brushing her hair and looking at Bill.  
"But can you imagine that Percy and Audrey are actually dating? They're complete opposites!"

"You and I are opposites," Fleur remarked as she laid the brush on the dresser

"But you and I aren't Percy and Audrey."

"It's not like they're getting married, Bill. They're _dating_," Fleur said, getting into bed. "Give zis a chance, no?"

* * *

_Friday, 5:45 o'clock PM_

Molly touched her hair absently to see if it was still put together nicely. Arthur fixed robes, and sighed. "Molly, are you sure we have to get so dressed up?"

"Arthur," she said, "our son is bringing his girlfriend to dinner. This is an important occasion."

"But, Molly, is it necessary? This girl will like us no matter what we wear."

"It's nice to make good impressions. Now, where is everybody? I told them to be here at least ten minutes ago."  
"Molly, they have lives as well. I suppose Fleur is still feeling a bit unwell. Ginny had practice this afternoon. George and Angelina are always dela-"

Suddenly, a person appeared in the living room. "Hello, Mum," Ginny said stepping out of the fireplace, "You look very nice," she remarked. "So do you Dad."  
"Thank you, Ginny dear," Molly said, smiling nervously. "Where's Harry?"

As if to answer her question, Harry appeared in the fireplace. "Hi, Molly, Arthur," he said, going to sit down next to Ginny on the couch.

"Ginny, you look a bit peaky," Molly said, noting Ginny's green face.

She looked up, startled. "It's just the flu, Mum. Greta had it this week, and I think she spread it to me. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked. "I could give you a potion that works wonders."

Ginny gave a forced smile. "I'm fine. Now let's just wait for everyone to arrive.

* * *

_Friday, 6:11 o'clock PM_

Ginny gave Harry a nervous smile. "How do you think everyone's going to react?" she whispered.

"I have no idea," Harry whispered back.

Everyone was in the living room, waiting for Percy to arrive. Molly was in the kitchen, giving last touches to the meal. Fleur was sitting in the armchair, talking with Hermione who had Freddie in her arms. Bill was talking with Ron, and Angelina and Charlie were fighting about the latest Quidditch scores. Arthur was playing with Victoire on the couch, who miraculously didn't have any dolls.

Suddenly, the front door opened and in came Percy and Audrey.

"Hi, everyone," Percy said quietly. "You, er, know Audrey."

Ginny stepped forward. "Hi Audrey. How are you doing?" The whole room was eerily silent as the family waited for Percy and Audrey's response. The duo glanced at each other, and then at Ginny. "Hi, Ginny," Audrey replied, smiling. "I'm doing really well." Ginny smiled. "That's good. Now, Mum's been-"

"Wait a minute!" Percy interrupted her. He stared at the whole family who was silent, something that was unusual for them. "You knew, didn't you!"

One by one, they started to nod. "Ginny!" Percy exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd tell everyone!"

Ginny looked surprised at the sudden outburst. "I didn't tell everyone! I just told Harry!" She looked at her husband, anger furrowing in her face.

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" Harry exclaimed. "Hannah told Ron!"

Everyone turned to look at Ron, who was now red in the face. "Yeah, she told me, but I just told Hermione!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to look red in the face from embarrassment. "Charlie knew I was lying about who you were dating, Percy," she explained. "He made me tell him."

"I only told George!" Charlie interjected. "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone!"

"I had to tell Angelina!" George said. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't tell her my family's secrets?" He then turned to Bill and Fleur. "Who told you?"

"Victoire did," Fleur put in. "You should not gossip in front of children, George," Bill said. "See what happened?"

Suddenly, Ginny started to laugh. George soon joined her, and so did Charlie. Pretty soon, all the adults minus Arthur and Percy were laughing. Even Audrey was laughing. Victoire was giggling at the grownups in the room. Soon, they were making so much noise that they made Molly rush out into the living room. Arthur by now was looking surprised at the sudden confessions his offspring had made.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley!" Molly exclaimed. "What is the meaning of all of this?"

The room went quiet again. "Mum, er, Dad, being the only ones that don't know," Percy said, glaring at his siblings, "Audrey's my girlfriend."

* * *

_Oh, that was hilarious. I'd love to hear feedback from you!_


	14. Parchment, Heart Attacks, and Families

_Scorpius learns some surprising things when writing his graduation speech._

_Thanks to Anna for beta'ing this chapter._

* * *

_Wednesday, June 11,2024_

This is awful. Completely horrible. Get this: I have to write a speech for graduation. Apparently the Head Girl and Head Boy are supposed to writing speeches for graduation. And Professor Longbottom barely told us yesterday! Rose is ecstatic about this. She woke me up at five this morning to tell me that she had 'fascinating ideas for her speech'.

Right now it's eight in the morning and we're in the library. A day after the NEWTs. I thought I'd never step into the library again. I was wrong. Rose is already hard at work, scribbling ideas in her sheet of paper. I need ideas.

"Rose?" I asked, placing my quill on the table. "Rose?" I asked again when she didn't answer.

She lifted her head. "Hmm?"

"What are you writing about?"

"Well, things."

I curled my lip. "Obviously. But what other things?"

Rose put her quill on the table. "Well, I'm writing all the good things that have happened to me in Hogwarts, all that we've learned. Oh, and I'm thanking the teachers. Oh, and my family of course."

I nodded. "Thanks," I muttered. Merlin. I have tons of work. Family. I've never really thought of including this in my speech. Family. Well, family was of course Mother and Father. And Grandmother. Especially Grandmother. Grandfather was gone…I don't really care for mother's family. They're idiots. Well, Aunt Daphne is the only one sane there. But that's it. Four people. Rose on the other hand…she has so many people. Merlin, there must be at least twenty people in her family.

Huh. I've never really thought of it. I've been there thousands of times and I've never really realized it. Well, I've got nothing better to do…except for my speech and that isn't going well at all, so maybe I should count how many.

First, there's her Gran Weasley. She's very cool. Al and Rose told me about when she killed Grandmother's sister, Bellatrix, she actually called her a bitch. That is just bloody brilliant. How many Grandmothers would actually say that type of word? Then there's her Grandpa, who's a little obsessed with Muggles. Father loves to tell me that he's very weird. Actually, Father loves to tell me that the Weasleys and Potters are weird. Well, back to Mr. Weasley. He's nice and all, and always asks me how my Muggle comic collection that Mother started me on is going. I made the mistake of telling him one day. See, he had a comic book and he asked Mr. Potter what it was, and me being an idiot, I shouted that it was just the best Muggle comic book ever. And then he and Mr. Potter looked at me like I was an idiot. And then I had to tell them how I knew. So now he asks me how it is. At least I don't have to worry about him telling Father that I collect Muggle comic books. Father would kill me. Hmm…who's next? Well, there's her French aunt Fleur who's really, really pretty. Damn, I shouldn't have said that she's pretty. Well see, she's part Veela. I don't know how much, but it's like one-half or one-fourth. I'm terrible at Maths. All I know about her is that she was involved in that famous Triwizard Tournament and that she swears a lot in French. Then there's Bill. He actually told me to call him that. He wears an earring, and Rose told me that he was Head Boy as well. He has horrible scars from the war, but I think they're wicked. Oh, and there's her uncle Charlie, who works in Romania with dragons. I almost never see him, but every time I do, he has a different girlfriend. Then there's her Uncle Percy who always seems so stiff to me, and her Aunt Audrey who's always laughing. Percy works in the Ministry and Audrey writes articles for Witch Weekly. Of course there's her Uncle George who owns all the joke shops with her Dad. Now that's a wicked job. And her Aunt Angelina is the one I see a lot, because she works in Father's department at the Ministry. She's actually very nice, and is the one that convinced Rose's dad that I was decent enough for Rose. Then of course is her Mum and Dad. Her mum works at the Ministry. She's very nice, and we sometimes talk about books that we've read. Her dad's another story though. I know that he really dislikes me. Everytime I see him I have to act all polite and everything. I'm hoping one day he'll lighten up. Oh, and there's Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who are really nice to me. So that's…hmm….how many people? I think it's thirteen. Yeah, thirteen.

Oh damn. I forgot to count Rose's cousins. Well, there's Teddy, my cousin who's just bloody awesome. He's Great-Aunt Andromeda's grandson. He's married to Victoire, Rose's cousin, which makes it a little disgusting to think about because it means that Rose and I are related. In a way. A very small way. I think it's weird. James, Fred, and Dominique are a year older than us. Then there's Albus and Rose. Molly. Lily. Hugo. Louis. Roxy. Lucy. So that's thirteen as well. Thirteen adults and thirteen kids. Maybe I should count Great-Aunt Andromeda in their family? She goes to those Friday night dinners that Rose forces me to go to on holidays, so maybe I should count her. Wait, if I count her, then maybe I should count Grandmother. And then myself! That'd make Father barking mad. I'll count Andromeda, but that's it. Oh! I'm missing Rose's other grandparents, the Muggles. I've only met them once, but they seemed fine to me. Father would have another heart attack if he only knew that I interacted with Muggles. He doesn't know that Grandmother and I used to go to Muggle London for my comic collection. Now that I think about it, Father would be dead if he knew all the things I've done that I'm not supposed to. I think it's funny.So…there's sixteen plus thirteen…that's twenty-nine people in her family. Twenty-nine people! I wonder which cousin will marry or have children first in order to make thirty people. Her speech is going to be huge if she counts everyone.

Now that I realize it, I know more about Rose's family than mine. Wait. That's impossible. I know her family better? Now that I think about it, I don't even know Aunt Daphne's husband's name. Huh. Strange. I've spent so much time thinking about Rose's family than mine. Or my speech. Maybe I should write my speech about the Weasleys. Yeah, and then Father will have, to change things, a stroke. And then he'd kill me. I better start writing my speech. I just snuck a look at Rose's speech. It's so long! One page is full and she's already half-way through the other. Oh, why oh why did I have to be picked Head Boy? Only because I'm good at Potions and Charms and Transfiguration? That's nothing! Oh wait, Herbology as well. Neville's' class is so easy. I hate Hogwarts rules.

Okay, I've got my quill and parchment. Time to start writing.

_7:42_

It's been fifteen minutes and I've only got the title: 'Speech'. That's it. I don't know what to say. I've got nothing to say to my family. I've got nothing to say to my classmates.

_8:05_

This is so frustrating! Rose is almost done, and she says that she won't let me go until I'm done with my speech. How can someone write a speech in an hour? We've only known we had to write the speech less than twenty-four hours ago!

_8:17_

Okay, I think I'm getting somewhere.

Father…hmmm…Father. How about: 'I'd like to thank my parents for providing me with the best care there is.' No, too disgusting. Maybe, 'Father, Mother, thank you for all the support you've given me.' Too normal. Now that I think about it, I better write about the Weasleys and Potters. I mean, I have spent an awful lot of time with them, and I don't really have the guts to thank them in person. It'll be nice in my speech. Father will kill me, but I don't care. I'll be long gone. How about:

'I'd like to thank two other families that aren't my own family. Those are the Weasleys and Potters. They've always given me advice for school, and advice on how to live. Everytime I went to see them, they welcomed me with open arms and Mrs. Weasley especially would welcome me with a platter of treacle tart.'

Yeah, that sounds nice. I should make it a little funny.

So, for Father and Mother. Maybe:

"I'd like to thank my parents, because without them, I wouldn't be here."

Yes, that sounds okay. It's cliché, but who cares?

And for Grandmother, maybe:

"Grandmother, thank you for the wonderful times I've had with you. I know I wouldn't be the person I am today because of you."

And that is true, because she's the one who told me that Muggles are not evil monsters like Father told me when I was six, or that they didn't carry vile disease like he told me when I was eight. She's also the one that made Father cool down with his Muggle-hating.

I did the hardest part. I thanked my poor excuse of a family. Now to write the rest of the speech.

_9:37_

I finally finished it. Rose changed a few things for me, but I like it. Rose liked it a lot too. She got teary around the part where I mentioned her family. We're going to go have breakfast now. It's our last one here. We're leaving around noon today. I'm starting to get nervous for graduation, but that's ages away. It's five days, actually, but it seems so far - yet so near.

_Friday, June 21, 2024_

I had a conversation with Grandmother yesterday. We were sitting in her living room and drinking some tea together. We were sitting on her brown couch, where we always sat when we were having tea and talking. She'd invited me over because according to her, I looked very nervous. She's so good about analyzing someone's mood. I am nervous. I'm nervous that Father will scream bloody murder once he hears the words 'Weasley' or 'Potter'. That's enough for someone to drive someone insane. So she invited me over, and I had the courage to tell her about what I had discovered while writing my speech. She nodded understandingly when needed, and listened thoughtfully. When I was done, she placed her tea on the center table and sighed.

"You know, Scorpius, I knew this was to happen one day. I was expecting it to be much sooner, but alas, it's here."

I wrinkled my forehead. "What do you mean, Grandmother?"

She smiled tentatively and leaned back on the couch. "I was waiting for the day for you to realize that you do not fit in with this family. You know your father. He's very quiet and reserved. You know that he resents the Weasleys and Potters, but at the bottom of his heart, I know he is grateful for them." My eyes widened. "Don't be surprised Scorpius, you ought to know that. He does let you visit them. He does let you date Rose. If he hated them with all his heart, you know he wouldn't let you even be near them."

I sipped the amber liquid. The story was getting good. "But why do you say that he's grateful?"

Grandmother's breathy laugh echoed in the room. "I suppose he has never told you that Mr. Potter and Rose's parents saved him?"

"No!" I placed the flowered cup on the table.

"Yes!" Grandmother's eyes twinkled. "It was during the Battle of Hogwarts. To cut it short, your father was caught in some unfortunate incidents, and they were there to save him. Two times."

I laughed. "Honestly, Grandmother?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

I shook my head. We were in silence for a few moments. I fiddled with a thread hanging from a pillow. "You didn't finish, Grandmother."

"Finish what, Scorpius?" she asked, motioning for her house-elf to fill more tea.

"You were saying that you weren't surprised that I didn't really like my family."

"Ah." She waited for the house-elf to finish pouring the tea, and took a sip. "Well, I already told you about your father. Your mother is a wonderful woman." I nodded in agreement. "And I have flaws."

I shook my head in horror. "No, Grandmother! You're wonderful!"

She pursed her lips. "Thank you, Scorpius. But as I was saying. This family _is _horrible and _has_ a horrible reputation. You know that. Your father is haunted from his past. Your mother tries to comfort him. You have nothing else to do. You've always liked Muggle artifacts, like those comic books. You're different than them. You had no real friends, so why not turn to the Weasleys and Potters? They're wonderful, as you say. They have young people your age, and the adults are warm and inviting. It was a new experience for you. You'd never experienced that. So now that you've known them seven years, and they've welcomed you with open arms and grown to like you, it's natural you've grown to like them as well. And maybe even more than your own family."

I nodded. It all made sense. Complete sense. Grandmother always made sense of things. I didn't feel guilty anymore about including them in my speech. I had to. It was my 'thanks' for all the support they had given me. And if Father got mad, who cares? At least I did the right thing.

"Now, Scorpius. Tell me. How is Rose? Is she doing well? What is she planning on doing after graduation?" I smiled and turned back to Grandmother to talk about my favorite person.

_Saturday, June 22, 2024_

It's here. Graduation. I'm seconds away from my speech. I'm so nervous. Rose is looking very calm and serene. I don't think she's nervous at all. Oh, they called my name. Okay, I'm standing up. I'm walking to the podium and trying hard not to fall. Here I go.

_Frankly, when I was assigned to do this speech, I wasn't sure of what to write. I knew I was going to make a fool out of myself and embarrass everyone here. But I convinced myself I could do it, and I'm happy I'm here. _

_I've had so many good times here, and so much has happened to me. I've discovered new friends, new hobbies, and new loves for subjects. I've discovered so much about myself and surroundings that I didn't now about. I suppose that's what Hogwarts is really about: learning about yourself and helping you become a better person, with a little help from classes and friends. _

_I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has helped me come this far. Mother, Father, thank you because without you, I wouldn't even be reading this speech. You've been the people who have guided me the most. I'd also like to thank Grandmother, because without her, I wouldn't be who I am today. I'd also like to thank two other families, although not my own, families who have guided me and supported me, with either advice for family or school, and they've always been there. So thank you to the Weasleys and Potters. And to my best friends, thanks for everything. Teachers, thanks for educating and enduring us these seven years. I'm impressed that all of you lasted that long. _

_I had always dreamed of coming to Hogwarts as a young boy and learning how to do magic and use magic however I wanted to. I thought magic was the best: we could use magic to cook, to clean, for everything! Now I've learned that you can't do everything with magic. There are restrictions, there are limitations. And that's good. Because you can't do everything with magic. It's not real. You can make someone fall in love with you using love potions, but it's not true love. It's fake love. I think that's the most important lesson I've learned in all my seven years in Hogwarts. Magic is good, but being real is better. _

* * *

_I'm sorry for not posting sooner! I was on vacation-and apparently my brain was too. Well, I'm finally here and I promise to post another chapter soon! Thanks for all your kind reviews regarding the last chapters. Oh, and if any of you have ideas for later chapters, please tell me in your reviews! _


	15. Going Back to the Past

One evening, Harry and his family were enjoying a delicious meal at home but a question was asked at the kitchen table that brought back painful memories.

"Daddy, why do Rose and Hugo have _two _Grans and _two _Grandpas and I only have _one _Gran and _one _Grandpa?

Harry suddenly choked on his steak. This wasn't the question he was expecting when his six-year old daughter asked him if she could ask him something. He glanced up at Ginny who shrugged and motioned him to go on.

"Where did you get that from, Lils?" he asked her gently, stalling for time to think.

"Because I wanted Hugo to come over and play and Aunt Hermione told me that he and Rose were at their grandparents. So I asked Mummy to take me to the Burrow, but she said that they were at their other grandparents. So then I asked her why Rose and Hugo have _two _Grans and _two _Grandpas and I only have _one _Gran and _one _Grandpa, but she told me to ask you," Lily said all of that in one breath. She took a gulp of milk and looked expectantly at her father.

Harry took a look at his daughter. That was quite a question. Quite a question indeed. How was he supposed to tell Lily this? He didn't expect to tell Lily about these things until a couple of years…he hadn't even told James and Albus about his Mum and Dad, only that they had died many years before. But – maybe, it was the time. But – maybe she wouldn't understand. He exchanged a worried glance with Ginny, and then looked at Lily's eager face. He sighed. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "Well, Lily, er, that's a good question. But I need you to act a little more grownup, right now, alright? You too, James and Albus." Both looked up eagerly and leaned forward.

"You know that your Gran Molly and Grandpa Arthur are your Mum's parents, right?"

Lily nodded in response.

"See, a long time ago, there was this bad man. Voldemort," he continued.

"I don't like that name," Lily said.

Harry stifled a laugh. "Yeah, it's a bad name. But the point is that he didn't like my parents. Their names were James and Lily."

"My name? And James'?"  
"Yeah, Lily, we're named after them," James replied, rolling his eyes. "You knew that!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"James! Lily!" Ginny interjected.

"Sorry," Lily replied, looking sheepish.

"Can I continue the story?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded solemnly.

"So there was the bad man, Voldemort. And…I told you he didn't like my parents. So one day – I told you he was a bad man – he went and killed them."

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "He killed them? Why did he kill them Daddy, why? He shouldn't have killed them. That's bad!"

"It's bad sweetie," Ginny said gently, "but it's true. You have to understand that this man was evil. When you're a bit older, you'll understand."

"But I want to understand _now_," Lily whined.  
"Lily," Harry said sternly, "when you're older, we'll tell you more."

"Dad," James spoke up, "but…but…if you didn't have any parents who did you live with?"

Harry sighed. "I lived with my mum's sister and her family."

"Then…she was your aunt. But we never see her. But, Dad, if you lived with them why don't we see them? Aren't they family?" James said, looking confused. "Shouldn't we have dinner with them like with Gran and Grandpa and Uncle George and Aunt Audrey and everyone else at the Burrow like we do now?"

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny. She bit her lip and spoke up, "They weren't the nicest people to your father, James," she said slowly. "They – they weren't what we are to you. They didn't take him to the park to play or anything. They were…very…cold – to put it lightly - to him. And we don't keep in touch with them anymore."

"But what if they changed?" Albus said. "Maybe they want to talk to you!"

"Yeah!" Lily shouted. "Maybe they are nice now!"

"I doubt it," Harry said softly.  
"But Daaa-aad! How do you now? Talk to them! We don't have any family from you anyways; maybe we'll have some if you talk to them!" James exclaimed.

'Yeah! And they can tell us stories about Grandmum and Grandpa!" Albus said. "If your aunt grew up with Grandmum, maybe we can hear what she was like!"

"I don't think so," Harry said. He stood up and took his plate to the sink. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But Dad-" Lily started.

"Alright, that's enough," Ginny interrupted. "Your father said he didn't want to talk about this anymore. Now, do you have any more questions about your grandparents?"

James and Albus shook their heads, but Lily nodded. "What did they look like?"

Harry turned around and looked at him. "You know that picture in the living room? The one in the gold frame on the mantle?" Lily nodded. "That's them."

"You knew that too, Lily!" James exclaimed.

"Did not! You didn't know that!"  
"Yes I did!"  
"No you didn't!"

"Well, _I'm_ going to go look at it!" Albus shouted, running to the living room. Still glaring at each other, Lily and James took after him as well.

Ginny sighed and gave a tentative smile to Harry. "I didn't imagine it'd go _that _far." She stacked plates over one another and headed for the sink. She opened the faucet and started to wash them.

Harry leaned against the counter and rubbed his temples. His head was starting to hurt. "I didn't imagine we'd have to tell them now. I thought we'd have a few more years…" he trailed off.

Ginny gave a small laugh. "James is nine, Harry. Lily's going to be seven in a couple of weeks. They're getting older. Actually, I'm surprised they lasted this long without asking for them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. At least they didn't ask for more details. Now _that _would have been horrible."

Just then, Lily came running into the kitchen carrying the picture frame. James and Albus were right behind her. "Mummy, Daddy, I look almost exactly like Grandmum! See," she said, pointing to her Grandmum Lily's laughing face in the picture, "her hair's almost the same color as mine!"

-

"Alright, you've got your coats? Toys?" Ginny asked the next day. They were heading to dinner at the Burrow, and they were running late.

James, Albus, and Lily nodded. They were each wearing their coats, and clutching some objects in their hands.

"Okay, James first," Harry said, giving his eldest son some Floo Powder. "Remember, say it _clear-"_

"Dad!" James exclaimed, rolling his eyes and taking the Floo Powder. "That was only _once_ that I said it wrong!"  
"Okay, okay, go ahead James," Ginny said. "Go on. We're late as it is already."

James said, "The Burrow" and threw his handful of powder into the fireplace. Next went Albus, who did the same. Ginny went next, and Harry after her, carrying Lily in his arms. Once they got to the Burrow, greetings were exchanged with Hermione and George who were inside at that moment. Everyone else was outside playing games.

"Gran! Gran!" Lily shouted, once Harry had set her down. She ran to her grandmother and embraced her in a big hug.

"Lily! How are you? Ooh, what is the meaning of this?" Molly asked, smiling as Lily only squeezed her more.

"Nothing," came Lily's muffled voice.

Molly gave a small laugh and crouched down to look at Lily better. "Lily," she said sternly, "something is up. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Lily looked at her Gran with wide eyes. "It's just that…that I don't want you to die like Grandma Lily. Are you going to die like her? Dad says that Voldymort killed them because he didn't like them. Is someone going to kill you like them? And where is Voldymort? Is he going to kill more people?"

Molly opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked past Lily, and saw Harry and Ginny looking as astonished as she did. The room had suddenly gone quiet, and everyone was staring at Lily.

"Why did you go white, Gran?" Lily asked, touching her face.

"Lily, dear, where did you get that from?" Molly finally answered.

"Get what from?"

Harry quickly intervened, and explained the conversation that had occurred the night before. Molly quickly composed herself, and smiled gently at Lily.

"Lily, I want you to understand something. I am not going to die like them." She sighed. "What happened that night was something unexpected – something that will never happen again. Something that was once-in-a-lifetime."

"So you're not going to die?" Lily asked hopefully.

She gave a small chuckle. "No, dear. I'm not going to die." She gave Lily a small hug. "Don't worry. As for _Voldemort_," she said, giving a quick glance a t Harry, "he's gone. You don't have to worry about him. Ever," she said firmly.

"I don't?"

"Of course not, dear."

Lily smiled at her Gran, and gave her another hug. "But I have _one_ more question."

"What's that dear?"

"Why won't Daddy talk to his aunt?"

Molly looked at Harry, and back at Lily. "That's something your father has to decide. Now, why don't you go and play with your cousins? I bet they're all waiting for you."

"Thanks Gran," Lily said, standing up and running to the door.

Molly turned to Harry and sighed. "What was all that about?"

"Lily and her questions," he explained as he sank into the nearest chair. "We had to tell her."

"What was that about your aunt?" Hermione asked.

"She wants me to talk to them. She thinks they've changed," he replied.

"And what did you say?"  
"That they haven't changed."

"How do you know that?" George asked. "Maybe they have."

He shook his head. "I doubt it."  
"It's worth a try," Hermione advised, with the Hermione-ish look on her face that Harry always hated. It usually meant that Hermione was right. He sighed. He knew Hermione was probably right, but he hated admitting it.

-

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked later that night while they were getting ready for bed.

"Lily," he replied. "And Mum and Dad. And…Aunt Petunia."

"So you're considering on writing to them?" she asked, brushing her red hair, and looking at Harry.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe it's a good idea. Maybe they have changed. But maybe they're the same. I just…I don't know."

She laid her brush on the dressing table, and caressed Harry's face with her hand. "I think you'll make the right decision. But," she said, lowering her hands, "you shouldn't think of only yourself. Think of the kids. Think of what's good for them." She smiled at Harry and kissed him softly on the lips. "Turn the lights off when you're done."

Harry walked to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and remembered himself as a young boy, doing the same thing after each meal. The Dursleys had made him brush his teeth as much as five times a day, saying that his breath had germs and they didn't want them to dirty their poor little Duddykins. He spit out the water, and shook his head in disbelief. How could he even consider sending them a letter? They wouldn't have changed. People like them never changed. He walked back to the room, and waved his wand to turn off the lights. He crawled into bed, and started to doze off, when he suddenly remembered something that Hestia Jones had told him not too long ago at a meeting he recently attended with some fellow workers.

"_I happened to run into your cousin the other day, in Muggle London, Harry," Hestia said, after the meeting. "He remembered me from when they were in hiding. Was very pleasant, actually."  
"Which cousin?" Harry had asked, looking confused._

"_Oh dear, I forget what his name is. I am horrid with names. Let's see it started with a D, was it David? No, something else. Maybe-"_

"_Dudley?" Harry asked, looking surprised._

"_Yes, that's it! I had to run a few errands for my niece, she's Muggleborn you know, and I ran into him at a bookstore. He asked after you, and I was surprised to hear that you two weren't in contact."  
"No, we aren't," Harry muttered. _

"_Well, he told me to say hello for him. Oh dear, look at the time! I better dash. See you tomorrow!"_

Harry hadn't given it much thought. He had more important things to worry about: work, especially that new case, and his family. Maybe if Dudley had asked about him, then maybe he had changed. The last time he'd talked to him was more than ten years ago, and he'd been somewhat normal – if not pleasant with him.

Perhaps he might contact Dudley. He could send him a Christmas card with a picture of his family, and a note telling him that Hestia had told him that he'd said hello.

It was worth a try. For the children at least. For the children. Not for him, but for the children. They were the ones that brought it up. Yes, it was the children. With that thought in mind, Harry was able to fall asleep, wrapping his arms around Ginny. Thanks to Lily and her simple question given at the kitchen table. It'd be nice to know what old Dudders was up to.

* * *

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapters. You are the best! And recently, I got my 100th review, so I'm really pleased about that. And how can I forget Anna, the Beta of all Betas? _

_All my great readers, you get ice cream with hot fudge and sprinkles. Lots of them._


	16. Going into the Future

_Continuation to last chapter. _

_Two weeks later_.

_

* * *

_

"All right, here's some paper," Dudley said, waving a piece of paper in the air. "Okay, repeat, please."

"That was some milk, couple of apples, box of cereal, and some ice cream," Emma said, counting off her fingers. "Thanks, love." She stood up from the couch and gave her husband a peck on the cheek.

Dudley rolled his eyes at her and grinned. "You owe me," he said. "Grocery shopping with Julie?"

Emma shrugged helplessly. "I just need some time to myself. Just a bit. Half an hour's enough, really." She brushed a hand to her forehead, pulling her bangs back.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "Take all the time you need. C'mon Jules," he said, picking his daughter up from the floor. "Mummy wants some time to herself."

"Bye, sweetie," Emma said, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Bye Mummy!" Julie said cheerily, waving a hand at her.

Dudley walked to the front door carrying Julie. "So how about it Jules? We're just going to run to the store and pick up a few things. After that, we can do whatever we want. Want to get something hot to drink? And then we'll hit the park?"

"Drink!" Julie shouted as Dudley opened the door to the street. "Drink! Park! Park! "

"Okay, okay," Dudley chuckled. "Something to drink and the park it is."

* * *

"Harry," Ginny said breathlessly. "I'm sorry. Really. But I can't _bear _to go back to the store. I was there for two _hours. _Two whole hours. And James and Albus drew me insane. Please, please, _please _go."

Harry groaned. "Ginny," he said. "I've had a really bad day –"

"So have I," she replied. "It's just ten minutes. Just a couple of things. I can't believe I forgot them…" she trailed off.

Harry looked at the clock. If he left now, he'd still be in time to watch his favorite old Muggle telly program __.

"All right," he relented. "Just make me a list. Let me go change first."

"Thank you," Ginny exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't worry," she said, giving him a seductive smile. "You'll be rewarded _very _nicely."

"I can't wait," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Daddy! Are you going to the store?" Lily interrupted. Ginny and Harry broke apart.

"Huh? Oh yeah, your Mum is making me."

"Can I go?" she asked.

"Lily, you were just there," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"I know," she said. "But the store's fun. So can I Daddy? Please? Please? I promise I won't ask for anything. In and out."

Harry looked at Lily's eager face and exchanged a glance with Ginny. She shrugged. "All right," he said. "Be ready in five minutes."

"Yes!" she said, jumping in the air. "I'll be ready." She ran out of the room.

"Mghmm," Harry groaned again.

"Rewarded very,_ very _nicely," Ginny repeated.

* * *

As soon as they got to the store, Dudley took a cart and sat Julie down in it. "Okay, Jules. We're on a mission. We have to find some milk."

"Milk!" Julie shouted.

Dudley veered the cart to the entrance of the store and made a right, where he knew the milk was.

"No Daddy!" Julie shouted.

"Yes Julie?" he asked patiently.

"Milk is that way," she said, pointing to the opposite side of the store.

"Funny. I thought it was this way," he said, pointing to the direction he was going to.

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head 'no.' "That way."

"Julie," he said gently. "It's this way."

"Daddy," she whined. "That way."

He sighed. The only way to make Julie happy was to do what she wanted. "All right, all right. We'll go that way," he said, steering his cart to the left. He groaned as they passed the checkout counters. The lines snaked for at least a mile, Dudley thought. "I don't think the milk's this way," he remarked.

"Keep going, Daddy!" Julie said. "See? Milk!" She pointed a chubby finger at the freezers filled with endless containers of milk.

Dudley stared in disbelief at his daughter. "You're getting to smart for me, Jules," he said.

Julie giggled.

* * *

"Daddy, really. I'm not pulling you leg," Lily said. "Mummy didn't get the candles. Really. Send her a patro-"

"Lily," Harry hissed, looking around. "Not here."

"Oh right," she said. "I can't talk about that with all the Mug-"

"Lily," Harry said again. "Not here."

"Sorry. But really! She didn't get the candles. Oh, Dad, my birthday's tomorrow. And I'm not going to have any candles," she whined, pulling on her father's arm and giving him an angelic look.

Harry gave a small chuckle. "All right. We can't have Princess Lily go without candles. Lead the way, your Highness."

"Brilliant!" she shouted, pulling Harry to the candle aisle. "I like the sparkle ones that Rosie had on her cake this year. You light them and then they all light up and then when you blow them off, they don't blow off," she said eagerly.

"All right, Lils. As soon as we find those candles, its home, all right? And no more forgotten candles or forgotten boxes of cookies."

"Okay, Daddy," Lily said in a singsong voice. "Here they are," she announced, pointing to the candles.

"Great," Harry said, sticking them into his basket. "Now off to pay."

* * *

Dudley groaned again as he saw the endless lines at the checkout counters. "We're in for a long time," he said to Julie. She smiled. He looked around, trying to recognize people he knew. He and Emma lived in the southeastern part of Essex, and everywhere they went, they saw someone they knew. He nodded to Martin Hamby in the next lane. He was one of the local lawyers.

The line was moving very slowly. Dudley glanced at his watch. They'd been in the store a little over an hour. At least Emma was getting her rest. He reached for one of the magazines in the rack next to him. Behind him was a father and his daughter, from what he heard of their conversation.

"Can I put the things on the counter, Daddy?" Dudley heard the girl ask. "Please, please, pretty please? Mummy always makes Albus and James put them on and I _never _get to put things and – ahh!" Dudley looked up in surprise. The girl had pushed the cart and had hit him in the legs.

* * *

Harry stifled a laugh. The man in front of them had jumped when she hit him. He quickly composed himself. "Lily, apologize," he whispered.

"Sorry sir," she squeaked. "It – it was an accident." The man wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Harry. Harry was sure that he could recognize him, but he had no idea where from. He had a stocky figure, but there was something about his face that made Harry just stare at him harder.

"Harry Potter?" The man asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, but – er, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm er, Dudley. Dudley Dursley, if you remem-"

"Dudley, that's you? You have changed!" Harry blurted out.

"It's me. But you haven't changed," Dudley replied. An uncomfortable silence wavered in the air.

"You're Daddy's cousin!" Lily suddenly shouted. "Daddy told me who you are! You hit him! You're mean!"

"Lily, shh," Harry shushed. "That's not nice."

"It's all right, Harry," Dudley said, staring at the floor. "I was mean. And I guess I never told you that – that, well, thank you. We never saw you after that day we left the house. And, well, we – well, I – I guess I never got to say thank you for everything. You _did _save my life. And Mum and Dad's."

Harry was still recovering at the shock of seeing his cousin. Dudley, seeing that Harry was not saying anything, said, "Well, nice seeing you." Dudley turned around in place.

"Wait," Harry said. Dudley turned around. "Er, well, how're you?"

Dudley looked surprised. "Good, thanks. You?"

"Good," he replied. Glancing around, he saw Lily looking curiously at both of them. "Er, this is Lily. My daughter."

"You've got a daughter, too then. This is Julia," Dudley said, motioning towards his daughter sitting in the cart who was playing with his keys. "She's three," he said lamely.

"I'm six!" Lily announced. "But my birthday's tomorrow. See?" she said, pointing towards the basket. "We bought candles for my cake that Mummy's baking."

"Those are fun, aren't they?" Dudley said. "One time I had to blow _ten _times for them to go off."

Lily's eyes widened. "Really? Rosie had to blow four times only. She's my cousin. Is that your only daughter? Because that means that I only have one cousin from Daddy's part of the family. I have nine cousins from Mummy's part of the family."

"Yeah, we have only Julie."

"I have two brothers. James and Albus. They're big prats."

"Lily," Harry said warningly.

"Well, they are," Lily protested. "Yesterday James used some things from the joke shop to turn my dolly's hair blue! And it was Marly, my favorite. And he told me not to tell Mummy because if I did, he'd turn Josephine's hair _black._ But he didn't tell me to not tell you!"

"I'll have to talk to him tonight about it…" Harry said, shaking his head.

"You have three children? And nine nieces and nephews?"

"There are lots of people from my wife's side of the family. Er, you know her family, actually. D'you remember the twins that gave you the Ton-Tongue Toffee?"

"Yeah," Dudley said, looking disgusted. "How can I ever forget that?"

"Well, those are her brothers."

"Uncle George and Uncle Fred gave you Ton-Tongue Toffee?" Lily shrieked. She started to giggle.

Another uncomfortable silence passed. Suddenly, a man wearing a smock with the store's logo on it approached them.

"I'm sorry, but you're blocking this line. You either move or go," he said.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. "C'mon, Lils. You Mum's expecting us."

"Yeah, we better go too," Dudley said, moving his cart forward. "We have a date at the park."

"Park!" Julie shouted.

Dudley and Julia were two carts away from paying. "Well, er, see you around I guess," Dudley said, rummaging around his pockets. He took out his wallet. "I'm not sure if you want this, but here's a picture of my family..." He took out a picture and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks," he said, looking at the picture. He saw a pretty blonde holding Julie and Dudley had his arm around her. The three of them were wearing big smiles. "You look happy together."

Dudley nodded. "Yeah. We are.'

Harry reached into his pocket and took out a packet of photos. He looked at the first one and smiled. "This is our Christmas picture for this year. We always take one…Just got the prints today. Forgot to tell your Mum," he said, turning to Lily. "They're different from Mug- I mean, your pictures," he continued. "They move." He handed the picture to Dudley. "You're the first person to get it this year."

"Thanks," Dudley said. "I remember seeing a few pictures like these." He stared at it for a couple of seconds. "Your boys look like you a lot. And your wife looks very nice."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Listen, we have to get going. Ginny – my wife – is expecting these things here," he said, motioning to the basket.

"Yeah me too," Dudley admitted. He was suddenly embarrassed. He shifted in his place. "I'll er, see you around I guess. Can I give you my address? In case you're ever in town again. Say, what _are _you doing here in this store? Isn't it…different from what you're used to?"

"It's more peaceful to shop here. People don't recognize me and, well, we've been used to shopping here for years."

"Funny that I didn't notice you."

"Yeah," Harry said. "And yeah, I guess you can give me your address. I can't really give you mine. It's hard to find it and, well, we are, er, well-protected."

"I understand," Dudley said. He quickly wrote down his address on a scrap of paper. "Here. It's easy to find. We don't live to far from here. And I gave you my telephone number."

Harry nodded. He knew where the place was. He passed it every time he went to the store. "Thanks. Here's mine, I guess. I can give it to you. He wrote it down on another piece of paper and handed it to Dudley. "Nice talking to you, Dudley."

"Yeah," Dudley said. "I hope we can talk – later."

Harry nodded. "Sure. C'mon Lils. Say bye."

"Bye!" Lily said cheerily. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Have a good birthday tomorrow, Lily," Dudley said kindly.

"Thanks!"

"Bye, Dudley," Harry said, extending his hand. Dudley shook it.

"Bye – wait, Julie, no love. Don't do that!" Dudley shouted, picking up items that Julie had thrown to the floor. He proceeded to put them on the counter.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Dudley Dursley was a changed man.

* * *

"You won't believe who I met in the store today," Harry said in a low voice to Ginny. It was late that night, and they were both lying down in bed, worn out by their children's fighting at dinner. Ginny was reading a novel by the soft glimmer of a lamp.

Ginny looked up from her book. "I don't know. Who?"

"Dudley. Dudley Dursley."

"What?" Ginny asked, looking shocked. "Dudley? How did you react? Please tell me you didn't do anything rash."

"Gin, you know me better than that."

"I know," she said, setting her book aside and leaning her head against him. "But I also know you have a horrible temper."

"I know," he admitted. "But I didn't. I was surprised at first. I didn't really know what to say. But we did talk well. He has a daughter."  
"A daughter? Dudley?"

Harry nodded. "She's cute. Blond."

"And his wife?"

"He was alone. But he gave me a picture." Harry reached over to his nightstand and took his wallet out. He handed the picture to Ginny.

"He did well."

"I know. I gave him one of our pictures."

"What did he say?"

"He liked it, I think." Ginny gave the photograph back to him and he placed it on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around Ginny.

They were silent for a while.

"Harry, something's wrong," Ginny said, looking up at him.

He laughed. "Why is it that you always know that something's wrong?"

"Because we've been married for twelve years, and been together at least fifteen."

"I'm not sure whether to trust Dudley yet. He seemed honest enough, but… I don't know, Gin."

"It's normal, Harry. You haven't talked to him in so long, and suddenly you talk? It's too fast, don't you think?"

"Yes," he admitted. "He gave me his address. And phone number."

"Are you going to visit? Or call?"

"Not yet. Maybe, maybe not."

"Did you ask about your aunt and uncle?"

"No. But I don't really want to know about them. They were mean to me the whole time I spent with them. Dudley was the only one that really did express interest, and I don't know Gin. He was mean to me too…" Harry confessed, shaking his head.

"But like you said, he did express interest." Ginny looked at Harry. "This _is _your chance of having a family."

"I already have a family. Yours."

Ginny smiled at him. "Then you can have a bigger family. Bigger is better, y'know."

"I think your family is big enough for me," Harry said, kissing her forehead.

Ginny laughed. "Look who's talking, Mr. 'I-want-lots-of-kids-Gin.'"

"That was before I knew how much trouble the kids are. By the way James changed Lily's doll's hair color."

Ginny groaned. "Again? He did that last week. And don't change the subject. We were talking about Dudley. Personally, I think that you should trust him. Just see if he calls you or something. If he does, then you know he's interested."

"I think that's a great idea," Harry said, kissing her again. "All your ideas are great."

"Buttering me up, Potter?

"A little. You did say I would be rewarded _more _than nicely."

"I did. But you will be rewarded once you tell me what you're going to do."

Harry groaned.

"All right. I guess I'll let Dudley in a bit. Lily seemed to like him."

"Are you going to call him?"

"I'll have him call me. Or else it'll seem that I'm desperate for family or something."

"You're _such _a man."

"I'm glad. Or else I wouldn't be here with you."

Ginny laughed. "I'm glad, too."

* * *

_First of all, I am _so _sorry for not updating in four months. Life (mostly school) has gotten in the way of writing. But don't worry. I already have a sort of an idea for next chapter. I'll even give you a clue: Teddy's in it. _

_Secondly, thanks to all of my kind reviewers. You guys are the best. I hope you like this chapter._

_Third, thanks to Anna as always for editing this story.  
_

_Fourth (and final point), I am in the process of editing the first chapters of the story, so if you get lots of story alerts for this story, that's the reason. _

_Thanks a million!  
_


	17. The Victoire Chronicles

_Author's note at bottom. _

_Timeline: Beginning of schoolyear, 2015__  
_**

* * *

**

**September 2, 2015**

**Dear Diary, **

That sounds so wrong. I don't want to spend the whole year talking to you as if you were just a diary. It seems so … boring to do that. I think I will give you a name, instead of boring old 'Diary'. Perhaps… Henrietta? Too old. Brianna? Too common. Samantha? No! That is too horrible of a name. (For reasons later to be divulged, Soon-To-Be-Renamed-Diary.) Karla? No… It has to be a spectacular name. Something unique. Well, this is taking up too much of my time.

I really am glad that Aunt Gabi made me buy you in Paris this summer. I never really thought I was the diary type of girl … until now. Why am I glad that I bought you, Soon-To-Be-Renamed-Diary? Good question. Because of Theodore Remus Lupin, that's why. The arse, Theodore Remus Lupin, I may add.

This summer was so weird and confusing (the end part at least), and I feel that I need to document that in a way and get all of my feelings out (which I'm not totally sure of yet.)

I think I better explain a bit more, don't you think?

Okay, so immediately after school ended, I started to work at The Leaky Cauldron for Hannah, because I wanted to save some money for my annual trip to Paris to visit Aunt Gabi. I never have enough money because I always spend it on dumb things like Cauldron Cakes and dumb WWW products. And it was really a great job. I got to meet loads of new people and Hannah would give me some pieces of pie and cakes that she baked. It was great fun. But then I left for Paris, thrilled with the money I made and had a marvelous time with Tante Gabi. We visited Grandmere and Grandpere, went to the chocolaterie often, and the boulangerie as well. It was heaven. But after two weeks I had to come home to dull, old Shell Cottage.

And that's when tragedy broke.

It about three weeks before heading back to Hogwarts and about two days after I arrived back from Paris. It was one of those lazy, boring Sundays at the Burrow. All the kids were playing outside, since it was a really nice day out. Anyways, so I'm outside, playing with Roxy and Lucy on the grass, just before dinner was to start. Suddenly, we hear this pop, and Rox and Luce giggle like they always do when they hear someone Apparate. I look up and see Teddy, which is nothing unusual, since he and Andromeda usually join us for Sunday dinners. And I go back playing with the girls. But then, by some awful and weird way, Roxy manages to get mud on her hands. I'm trying to get her and Lucy away from the mud and she _throws mud at my hair. _So there I am, with mud in my hair, mud in my hands, with two maniac little girls shrieking away, and I bet you're thinking Soon-To-Be-Renamed-Diary, it can't get worse than this, but oh yes it can.

It gets _lots _worse.

Roxy and Lucy calm down, and I'm glaring at them, and admonishing them, when Teddy walks up. he's laughing. I glare at him. And I see her.

Samantha Perkins.

(Now here's the reason why I can't name you Samantha.)

Samantha Perkins is…horrible. She's two years older than me, so she's in Teddy's year. She has a way to make everyone like her, and always has a sweet, but somehow sly smile on her face. She gets perfect grades. She is the epitome of perfect. But I know otherwise. See, last year I made Teddy lend me the Marauder's Map to knick some food from the kitchens because I was starving because I had detention and couldn't go down to dinner. So there I am, walking happily back from the kitchens, my cloak stuffed with food and with my wand lighthing the map, and I see her dot on the map. I think, _Hey, it's Samantha Perkins. She's so nice, she probably won't tell anyone. What great luck that she's on duty tonight and not stuffy Alfred Howards. _So she sees me, with the light, and with my food. She says hello, asks me how I was, and then demands me to give her my food. How she knew I had food, I have no idea. So I start arguing with her and I give her my food after much dispute, and she lets me go. So I think, _Okay, so I had to bribe her, but that's okay. _

_Not. _

She reports me and I get a whole week of detention.

Lovely, isn't she?

Damn, my hand's getting cramped. I think I'll finish tomorrow after classes. Oh, I know! In History of Magic I'll write in you.

**September 3, 2015**

**Dear Soon-To-Be-Renamed Diary (or STBRD), **

I know, left you with a cliffhanger, didn't I? And I know, I have to rename you, but coming up with a brilliant name is just awful. I don't know what I'll do if I ever have kids or something. Naming my cat was horrible enough. In case you're wondering, her name is Belle, and she is not beautiful at all. She's a horrible creature who always wants to scratch me.

Professor Peters is droning on and on and on about something involving goblins and trials, but I don't give a damn about what he's talking about.

Anyway, I was going to tell you the rest of Perkin's story. So she gave me detention, all right, that's her duty right? But she did steal my food! I guess I don't really have any substantial evidence against her, but there's something about her that doesn't seem right. Moving on.

Back to the story.

_I was there, with mud all over me, and Teddy and Samantha are staring at me. _

"_Hey Vic," Teddy says. "You, er, look, er…" he trails off, looking uncertain as of what to say. _

"_Ravishing?" I supply. His face breaks into a grin and starts to laugh. _

"_Yes, absolutely ravishing," he says. Samantha nudges him. "Oh, sorry Sam." _

"_This is Victoire, my cousin. You know each other, right?"  
"Yes, I've seen you around. Going into fifth right?" Samantha replies, with a sweet smile on her face and her voice dripping with honey. _

"_Yeah," I say. I then hear a shriek and turn around, seeing Molly and Lucy still playing with the mud, not only getting mud on their hands, but on their clothes as well. _

"_Listen, I better go and get them. Nice, er, seeing you again Samantha." _

"_I'll go help you. Looks like you need it," Teddy says. _

"_Thanks," I say gratefully. "Those two are a huge handful. I don't know how Aunt Audrey and Aunt Angelina do it."  
"Teddy," Samantha complains, "are you sure you want to go? You'll dirty yourself!"  
"That's the fun!" Teddy says, his usual blue hair turning brown. "Besides, the mud can camouflage with my hair."  
I start to laugh, but Samantha shoots me a dirty look. I stop laughing and head towards the girls, trying to separate them from the mud. I can catch glimmers of Teddy and Samantha's conversation. _

"_She's doing it. It's fine," Samantha says. _

"_She needs help."  
"It's her fault they're in the mud."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't help her."  
"I'm your guest. You're supposed to be nice to me."  
"I'm not being mean to you."  
"Yes you are. You're leaving me here. That's being not nice."  
"Sam, really, are we going to fight about this?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine."_

_I roll my eyes as I lift Lucy up into my arms and get Molly's hands. "If you wash up, I'll give you a Chocolate Frog," I say to them. Their eyes light up and they follow me without being too fussy._

So during dinner, everyone asks Samantha questions about he family and hobbies and everything, and everyone _loves _her. She's being so bubbly and charming and her voice oozes with butter. I hate it. She is such a fake. I even overhear Uncle Harry telling Teddy that he picked a fine girlfriend. Harrumph.

Nothing really huge happens until after dinner, when a Quidditch game is organized. I _love _Quidditch so I volunteered to be captain. Not everyone is old enough to play, but we have a pretty decent time. Teams are made, and Samantha is on James' (the other captain) team, so I'm happy about that. Everyone mounts their broom and I'm just about to mount mine when I hear Samantha making a huge fuss.

_"Teddy, I told you. I do not do Quidditch."  
"Aw, Sam, it's just a game. It's fun! And these guys aren't so rough. And we don't really play for winning. We play for fun."  
"Quidditch is dirty. I'm going to get my clothes all sopping wet with mud like your little cousin."  
"We're playing in the air, Sam," Teddy pointed out. "In the air. Not on the ground."  
"But surely something drastic is going to happen to me."  
"Fine, sit it out." Teddy looks definitely annoyed now. "See you later."  
"Oh but wait," Samantha says, grabbing his shirt. "You have to stay with me."  
"Why?"  
"I'm your guest," she says, rolling her eyes. "You have to stay with me. Besides, I saw your aunt giving me the babysitting look, and I do not babysit."  
"Sam, I want to –"_

"_Teddy, I'm not asking you."  
Teddy sighs and looks up. James is doing a fancy trick on his broom that I had taught him earlier in the summer, when things were just as they should, and not how they are now. He then looks at me. I try to look busy, tying my hair back into a ponytail.  
"Vic, can you tell the others I can't play? Sam is, er, not feeling well, and I think I should stay with her"  
I fake shock, and say, "Oh Sam, are you all right? Let me get Gran for you, she's a miracle with sickness."  
"Oh no thanks, Victoire, I'm fine," Samantha responds, her voice dripping with honey again._

"_Oh it's nothing." _

I know, I'm such a fake too. I get Gran, and she gives Samantha a big spoonful of some sort of potion. I feel so elated inside. And best of all, everyone convinces Teddy to play in the game and he leaves Samantha all alone. And the rest of the afternoon is nice and smooth, like it would be if the _sorcière _(bahahahahhaa, I love French) Samantha wasn't here.

It was later in the afternoon where the best part of the afternoon happened though. Maman sent me into the kitchen to get her pie that she baked (which everyone had conveniently forgotten about. It's no secret that Maman is horrible at baking, even though she's quite good at making normal food.) I'm rummaging around the kitchen, trying to find the pie that I know James and Fred hid somewhere. I think of Summoning it – with so many adults maybe the Ministry wouldn't notice (I know, I'm bad STBRD), and in walk Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione. I'm crouched down on the floor, looking at the lower cabinets and they don't even notice me.

"_Lovely girl Teddy picked," Aunt Ginny says, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. _

"_Reminds me of someone I use to know," Aunt Hermione replies. _

"_Lavender Brown?"  
"Lavender Brown," Aunt Hermione confirms.  
"She seems to nice on the surface…" Aunt Ginny trails off._

"_But there seems to be something about her that doesn't seem quite right," Aunt Hermione finishes. _

_Aunt Ginny snaps her finger. "Exactly. Did you hear them arguing about Quidditch? She practically insulted Victoire in the face."  
Aunt Hermione snorts. "Practically, Gin? I'm surprised that Victoire didn't hex her. You know her temper. I know I would have."  
"You would have," Aunt Ginny agreed. "I'm surprised that Teddy is with her."  
"You know boys at that age. Ron and Harry were like that."  
"If he were like Ron and Harry, then he'd end up with Victoire."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised," Aunt Hermione responds. They leave the room, both laughing. _

Pause for a moment of me silently shrieking inside of me.

I KNOW!

I know.

I KNOW!

Damn. The bell rang. Talk to you later. Or write. Or whatever.

**September 5, 2015**

**STBRD, **

I don't really mind calling you that now, did you know? I think I'm used to it.

Guess who I saw right now in the hallway?

If you thought Teddy and Samantha, then you're absolutely right.

They were snogging.

Lovely, isn't it? Why can't they snog somewhere else, and not where the entire world could see? It's so annoying.

I complained to my best friend, Macy about it. She says that I am being an idiot.

I haven't talked to you about Macy, have I?

She'd kill me if I knew that I didn't talk about her.

Macy is my best, best, best friend, since practically forever. She's David's (Dad's best friend) daughter. She is horribly sarcastic, blunt, and curses a lot. I love her anyway.

Don't get me wrong. She's not so bad.

She's not my only friend though. There's also Sofia, another great friend who is just _so _smart. There's no beating her. And then there's Leigh, who's just so _nice_ to everyone. We're all in Ravenclaw, friends since day one. There's only us and two other girls, Diana and Cora in the dorms.

There's not so much to talk about today. Boring, boring, boring. I haaateee classes. Boring, boring, boring.

No, I actually like classes. I want to be Healer, so I have to get almost perfect O.W.L s. And I know what you're thinking, STBRD, Victoire Weasley, a Healer? No way possible, right?

Wroooong. I actually like the classes, and do pretty well in all of them. Except History of Magic. I looooathe it. Absolutely loathe it. Do I really need to know who the Minister of Magic of 1877 was if I'm a Healer? No way at all.

Damn. Macy's here. If she knew I had a diary, she'd read it and laugh about my five pages writing about Teddy and Samantha.

Question to ponder: _Why am I writing so much about Teddy and Samantha?_

**September 13, 2015**

**STBRD, **

They're at it again. Snogging I mean. I hadn't seem them for about a week, so I was really happy. But then I was walking out of H of M (had to be that class right?) and I saw them, walking hand in hand, with a lovey-dovey look on their faces.

Disgusting.

It's just so frustrating to see them together, because she's obviously not doing Teddy well.

Obviously.

And I know what you're thinking, STBRD, _Victoire only writes in here when she has problems in her life, or when she sees Teddy with Samantha, _but don't worry. I'm going to write here more often.

**September 16, 2015**

**STBRD,**

I don't know why I am getting so mad at every small thing that happens to me. This usually happens during exams at the end of the year when I get all stressed out, and bark at everyone who talks to me, but this is the third week of school! Like this morning, Macy and I were walking to History of Magic, (yes, again. It seems that everything wrong happens when I'm going to or from H of M) and some idiot bumps into me. Yes, no harm, but I drop everything, and the boy doesn't even bother to help me pick things up. I got sooo mad, STBRD, but barking mad. Even though Macy helped me pick my things up and didn't complain about arriving late to H of M and getting detention, (ugh) I barked to her all the way.  
And then tonight at dinner they ran out of treacle tart (my favorite) and I was moody for the rest of dinner.  
There must be something in the pumpkin juice or something, because I'm being so effing impossible with Macy, and she's being so effing nice to me.  
I think I'm going to go to sleep. It'll be a better day tomorrow.

**September 17, 2015**

**STBRD,  
**It was a better day. I didn't see the Terrible Two today. (You can probably figure that one out) And there weren't any random outbursts by my part. Pretty good, pretty good.  
But Macy still remains quite weird. She's being nice and very…unusual. She doesn't call me a bloody idiot, a swat, a pratess (her made up word), or some of her others swears that are too terrible to mention in this diary in days. That is so unlike her. She hasn't been moody or anything. I tell you, STBRD, there is something in the pumpkin juice.

We have a Hogsmead weekend coming up soon, which'll be nice. I desperately need some Honeydukes. Well, I've got to go dear sweet Diary that hasn't be named. I hope I can come up with a good one by the end of the year.

Oh well. I have to go. Oh, let me tell you something fun that I'm doing tonight.

Lots of people would consider this boring, but I really don't because I love to spend time with my family, even thought they're quite annoying sometimes. I'm helping my cousins, James, Dom, and Fred (who are in First Year, just starting. I pity them) do a birthday card for Aunt Hermione (whose birthday is in 2 days.) Our family is so close-knit, and I kind of like it. It's like having built-in friends, even if they're four years younger than me. My kind of built-In friend here is Teddy. But I hardly see him anymore. I miss talking to him. We'd argue all the time and we'd always be laughing about the dumbest things. And he was the one who introduced me to sneaking out. Fun times.

**September 20, 2015**

**STBRD,  
**AHA! I KNEW IT! There is not something in the pumpkin juice but there is something in the air.

Love.

Not my love, not even the Terrible Two's love (which is reportedly still going strong. Cora (roommate, remember) told Andrea Cohn who told Sofia who told me that Samantha hadn't felt so in love with someone since she broke up with Alec Grayson two years ago. Blech.)

Back on topic.

It is MACY´S love. Yes, Macy, my best friend who loves to curse – even though she hasn't done it for at least a month – and hates the idea of love (not anymore, I guess) is in love.

With Robby Fields. A Quidditch player. Handsome. Very handsome. Smart – but not too smart. And popular. Very popular. Hardly Macy´s type.  
And she likes him. And they're dating. Sort-of. Their third date will be in Hogsmeade, in a couple of weeks.

I still can't believe it. I hardly believed it when she told us.  
She said that they ran into each other over the summer hols at Fortescue's ice-cream shop and they got around talking. And talked a lot. And a lot. And a lot. And they went for ice-cream together. And they talked even more. And according to Macy, one thing led to another and they went on a date. And he kissed her. And they are sort of going out.

And her excuse for not telling us before? Her best friend of Merlin-knows-how many years and her two other friends?

Because I was in Paris and then I had all of the drama of Teddy and Samantha. And because it didn't feel right to tell Sofia and Leighton without me.

Pathetic.  
And her excuse for telling us until now?

She thought we wouldn't approve of her having a boyfriend.  
_Excusez-moi?_

I told her that she was out of her mind if she thought we wouldn't approve of her having a boyfriend. And that I was mad at her for not telling me sooner.

She apologized a million times, but she didn't need to. I wasn't so mad. Just shocked and surprised and happy for her. She's always heard me moan about my own relationship woes – starting from my first boyfriend when I was 12. Didn't know that one, huh STBRD? Yes, good old Jason Graylick. But that´s another story.

She's insanely happy and excited and everything. And that's why she's been so normal for weeks. Merlin, if that's the effect of having a couple of dates with someone, imagine when she actually marries or something? Merlin, I love this new Macy.

I only had one question for her: why she wasn't all lovey-dovey with him.

She said that she didn't want to do anything before telling us and that she didn't want us to hear the news from someone else.  
Huh.  
This NEW MACY is weird. Nice weird though.

Sofia and Leigh were shocked and started bombarding Macy with questions after she told us – like what she wore to the dates, what they talked about, etc. Macy seems really, really excited about this.

**September 23, 2015**

**STBRD, **

Lovely day today – at least at first. The bad part is the part I don't really want to talk about.

I had free period this afternoon, so I headed out to the lake and sat under my favorite tree to study for Charms. I was so absorbed that I didn't see someone come up to me and scare me out of my wits.

Who was the person? Are you thinking Macy, maybe Sofia or Leigh?

Samantha? Just kidding.

It was Teddy, and we talked for a great deal. It was great to talk to him at first, STBRD, really great. We used to talk lots before he was with Samantha, but since he's with her, well, it hasn't been the same

_"Teddy," I gasp, clutching the sheaf of papers that are flying everwhere. I feel a little jump in my heart – which feels very weird – and kind of right at the same time. _

"_Hey, Vic," he answers, laughing and sitting next to me. "What're you doing?"  
"I was _working_ until you came here," I say wryly, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just visiting you. We haven't talked in a million years."_

"_I was just thinking of that," I respond. "So what's new with you?"  
"With me?" Teddy asks. "Nothing, really. Just busy, mostly with classes and Sam."  
"Ugh. Classes. Don't remind me," I mutter, looking at my work scattered around the grass.  
"O.W.L year. Right. Lots of work, right?"  
"You have no idea."  
"I do. Remember, I'm taking N.E.W.T.s this year, remember?"  
"Yeah," I say. "You never told me what career you want," I remind him. "Remember, I left for Paris when you were still thinking?"  
"I didn't tell you, that's right! I guess I've been too busy, with Sam and everything…" He's silent for a moment.  
"So? What is it?" I ask. "Come on, I'm dying to know."  
"I haven't really told anyone yet. Just Gran and Harry. And my teachers."  
"I love secrets," I say. _

"_I don't know…"  
I start to bat my eyelashes at him. "Oh, Teddy Lupin, what a fine young man you are. So intelligent and so charming! Okay, how long do I have to flirt with you until you tell me?"_

_He laughs. "Okay, well, I kind of want to be a Healer."  
"A Healer, that's great!"  
"Well, not really a Healer. I just want to do more research on lycanthropy and cures. You know, what could have been for Dad. And maybe it can help your Dad."  
I stare at him for a few seconds. _

"_I know, I'm not really the type to do that sort of work, but I can do it. I know I'm sort of lazy and don't work really well and everything but –"_

"_Teddy," I interrupt. "I think you'll do great. It's something that's really close to your heart, and because of that, you'll do great."  
"Thanks Vic," Teddy says softly. "Don't tell anyone, all right? I've applied to St. Mungo's and a few other places that work independently on that cause, but I want to have a lead somewhere before I tell people."  
I nod. "And you haven't even told Samantha?"  
He shakes his head. "I've been waiting for the right moment." He pauses a little. "As long as we're on the topic, what do you think of her? I don't think you really like her much."_

_I hesitate. "I mean, she's okay, Ted. I just thought that you'd pick someone else, y'know? She doesn't really seem your type."_

"_Why isn't she my type?"  
"Because she's a little…I don't know, needy I guess. And she always wants you there, and this is the first time I've seen her without you. And call me crazy, but I think that if you mention what you want to do research on lycanthropy and everything, she'd probably get all weird about it, and wouldn't approve or something. She seems like the type of person to disapprove of abnormalities. Does she even know about your dad?"  
"So that's what you think of her." He ignores my question.  
I hesitate for a few moments. "Yes," I finally answer. _

"_You really think that she'd disapprove about Dad?"_

"_Not about your dad. About your job. Wait – does that mean that she doesn't know about your dad?"  
"I don't think she needs to know."  
"Teddy – it's your _father_! I mean, you probably know everything about her family – if her sisters are annoying, what her dad does, why her mum gets mad at her."  
"She knows that Mum and Dad are dead, that's it. She doesn't need to know more."  
"I think you're being a coward."  
"A coward?"  
"Yes, a coward."  
"I am _not_ a coward."  
"You are. You're scared what she's going to think Teddy, and if she's going to be like all the other people who've been mean to you and shunned you because they think that if your father's a werewolf, then you're exactly like him. And you're scared that she's going to leave you. And it'd be another person in your life that would leave you – again. _

"_I can't believe you're thinking that, Victoire." He gets up, shaking his head. "Why can't you – for once – leave everyone else's life and alone and think your thoughts to yourself?" He storms off, muttering under his breath.._

I know, STBRD. I think I blew it with Teddy. The reason that I know it? Because he called me Victoire. He never calls me that, even when we get really into it, arguing about Quidditch and other silly things. And I've never seen him so _mad. _

I don't know why exactly I called him a coward – maybe it was just that I hate Samantha, or maybe because he is a coward. I'd never really given it much thought until that moment. I know I hurt him a lot, but I don't really think that I should apologize. Excuse me while I go complain to Macy about Teddy.

**September 29, 2015**

**STBRD, **

Merlin, new Macy is so annoying now. All she does is sit by the fireplace, holding hands with Robby. I had to practically drag her away from there last night, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Love is _so _complicated these days. Leighton agrees with me. She just broke up with her boyfriend a couple of hours ago. Can you believe that? She's not really sad or anything. She says it's 'time to move on'. I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend. Sofia agrees with me.

Well, I'm off. We're going to sneak into the kitchens to get post-breakup food for Leighton.

Macy, as usual, isn't with us.

Just as well. Whenever I tried to tell her about Teddy, she would start to talk about her boyfriend.

Sigh.

When I see Teddy in the halls, I quickly look away. According to Sofia, my Teddy-spy, he does the same. I want to apologize to him, but I don't really know how.

**October 1, 2015  
STBRD,  
**  
Sweet Merlin. Horrible day. I had horrible dreams last night – mostly filled with storylines of Macy abandoning me for her new boyfriend, and I woke up late and in a cranky mood. I was late for breakfast, and had just stuffed toast into my mouth when it was time to go to Potions. So I got to Potions, had a quiz, which I know I did dreadful on, and headed to Transfiguration. Next up was my second class – free for me. I went out to the lake with Sofia and had a nice hour just relaxing and talking about aimless things. Next was Herbology where I managed to set a plant on fire – no idea how I did it. Neville got a little annoyed with me. Okay, not a little. A lot. He didn't give me detention or anything. I was pretty moody after that, so it didn't help that the class after that was H of M, where we had yet _another _surprise quiz.

By then I'd had enough, so after lunch (which is after H of M) I went to one of my hiding places that I've found throughout all my years of Hogwarts with some treacle tart and _Bewitched, _my favorite book of all-time (It's so good. It's about a Muggle girl falling in love with a wizard. Forbidden love and all. Love it.)

So there I am, in a bad mood, I open the door and I see Teddy and Samantha, having a full-on snog session. Very heated. Very intense. Very traumatizing. I stood there in shock for about five seconds.

"_Um, s-sorry," I stammer, as I backed out of the corner.  
"Victoire, wait!" Teddy shouts, getting out of the cupboard.  
"What?"  
"Er – er nothing, just, sorry I guess," he replies._

"_It's not your fault. Just mine. Should've knocked or something…" I say, trailing off. "There should be a sign or something in front of broom cupboards or something."  
He laughs. "So, er, listen, can we talk later? About the other day?"  
I nod. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. You better go back," I say, motioning to the cupboard. "Samantha's waiting."  
He nods and waves goodbye._

And I leave, tears silently trailing off my face. Thankfully, I reach Ravenclaw tower with no difficulties, answer the question posed by the eagle knocker (The usual one about circles.) and head up to my dormitory to cry.

I cry for a long time, until Leighton appears.

"_Vic," Leigh cries, rushing over to me. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Your family?"  
"I'm okay, everything's fine, Leigh," I say. "I just want to be alone for a while, okay?"  
She nods. "We've got Defense next. I'll tell Professor Angus that you're not feeling well, okay? I'll try to get a pass to come check on you."  
I nod. "Thanks Leigh."  
She smiles and hugs me. "Don't worry, Vic, whatever it is, it'll be okay."  
_

She leaves, and this is what I'm doing right now, STBRD, writing to you, because that's what makes me feel better. I don't know why I feel so bad. I don't know! I just saw Teddy and Samantha snogging, and suddenly, I just cry, and I remember, and I cry, and I stop crying, but then I remember why I was crying, and I cry again. It's a horrible, vicious cycle. Damn, Sofia's here.

She left. She just came to check on me. I love my friends. They're so sweet to check on me, and they're not pressing any questions on me yet.

I better go. I feel another wave of sadness come upon me. I don't want to get you wet, even though I could do a simple spell and you'd be dry again…

**Later**

I think I figured something out.

About two seconds after the bell marking the end of Defense, my friends were in the dormitory. Sofia had treacle tart and Leigh had some tea and Butterbeer for me. And Macy was here too. She had some pie with her. They gave me the food, and proceeded to talk about something funny that had happened in Defense. They were slow, making sure I was ready to talk. Finally, Sofia broke the barrier.

"_Vic?" Sofia asks softly. "Can you tell us what's wrong?"  
I take a look at my friends. "This afternoon, after lunch, I went to the broom cupboard around the second floor corridor, right?"  
They nod. _

"_I had some treacle tart and a book with me, and I open the door, and I see Teddy and Samantha."  
"Snogging, I bet," Macy puts in expertly. _

_I nod sadly. "Heatedly. Intensely. Practically shagging. Well, I apologized and left, and Teddy then tells me that we should talk later about the incident. You know, the coward thing. So I say yes, and I turn to go, but then I start crying. I don't know what happened to me. Thank Merlin I didn't run to anyone on my way here, and my question was circles, so nothing bad happened, and I came here and I started to cry so much for no reason. I don't know why I'm crying and then Leigh came and then she left and then STBRD and then treacle tart, and I don't know why I'm crying," I say in a big rush, putting my hand over my face to keep more tears from falling. _

_I feel arms being wrapped around me. I compose myself quickly and look at my friends. We're silent for a few moments, until Leigh says something. _

"_Vic, I'm going to tell you something. I don't think you're going to like it. But I think it's the truth."  
"Tell me," I say quickly.  
"I think you're in love with Teddy Lupin," she says. She glances at Sofia and Macy. _

"_We know you're going to complain," Sofia says. "And you're going to deny it. But we've heard you talk for weeks – since the ending of summer until now. It's been all 'I saw Teddy and Samantha holding hands', 'I saw Teddy and Samantha down by the lake', 'I hate Samantha Perkins, she's such a swat", 'I talked to Teddy today!', 'Teddy's mad at me.' You've hardly talked of anything else. It shouldn't bother you this much. Teddy had a girlfriend, what, maybe two years ago? You weren't like this then. And today you come crying because you saw them snogging, heatedly, according to you? It is s _love_, Vic. Love."  
"They're right, Vic. Like it or not, you love him. He's been your friend forever, and you get along so well, better than you and Im" Macy puts in.  
_

_We're silent for a few minutes. I hear my bedside clock ticking away softly, and the slurps of Happy, Leigh's cat, drinking some water. I never noticed how quiet the room could get until now. _

_Suddenly, it hits me. They're absolutely right – all of the Samantha hate, all of the tears – it's all of jealousy. Jealousy because I have feelings for him. _

"_And what should I do about it?" I finally ask, new tears brimming in my eyes._

"_Wait," Sofia says, waving her hand in a 'stop' motion, "you're saying that you do like – love - Teddy."  
I bite my lip as I nod my head. "I'm not saying that it's love. I'm saying I have feelings for him. Not love yet."_

"_Oh Vic," Macy says, scooting closer to me on the bed and wrapping me in a hug. "You've finally realized it?"  
"Finally?" I ask softly.  
"We've known it for years," Macy replies. "We've just been waiting for you to realize it."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Because when Teddy is with you it seems that you have no cares in the world. Suddenly, it's all better. And you're so out of it sometimes, hardly paying attention what we're saying. But if it involves Teddy, suddenly you're all interested. We've been noticing it for years. Remember the Potions project last year? You cancelled on me because Teddy invited you to ride brooms together," Leigh says, laughing._

"_Remember when you ditched us that time in Hogsmeade because you went somewhere with Teddy and didn't want us to know where you went?" Sofia said. "You've got a connection with him, Vic."  
"Shrieking Shack," I say softly. Teddy had taken me with him to the Shrieking Shack, and we'd had a nice, honest moment there. _

There were lots of good moments with Teddy. Ones that probably mean something else now.

**October 5, 2015**

**STBRD,**

Sorry that I abandoned you for a few days. I needed time to think. The talk with the girls changed my life. Suddenly, I knew that I was in love – with Teddy out of all human beings.

It all makes sense now. All the complaining, all of the rants to him, all of the hate to Samantha, and all of the tears was because I was jealous and in love (or at least have feelings) with Teddy.

Maybe it's been in my life for years, at the bottom of my heart, slowly waiting for a spark to trigger the effect.

Why with Teddy – I don't know. Friends since we were little, playing 'Hide-and-Go-Jinx' together, stealing the adults' wands, riding brooms together, talking about his parents.

Sofia's right. We do have a connection together. But it doesn't seem right to be in love with him. It doesn't seem right to even consider it.

But it's there. Like it or not, I'm in love with Teddy Lupin.

And, more than ever, I hate Samantha Perkins for being with him. For kissing him, for being allowed to say 'I love you' to him, for being able to talk about deep, dark secrets, and laugh at silly things together.

I've seen him a couple of times in the halls the last days, and we talked for about five seconds the other day about the coward thing, which I apologized for. We're okay now, I think. We still need to talk a little more about it. But it's weird. I feel this jump in my heart, a little tingling every time I see him. Macy says that's what she feels when she sees Robby.

Maybe we'll get together one day, and it could be one of the best days in my life. Until then, I'm going to keep my heart to myself – and to my friends, because Teddy obviously doesn't like me. He has a girlfriend – one that he loves and admires.

But I'm going to keep hoping. Because with love, anything is possible.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating in MONTHS. It's been so hectic this year, so many projects, etc. Anyway, I hope to start updating more frequently now that I have this idea stuck in my head. Don't worry about me leaving a cliffhanger - I totally am going to return to Victoire soon. _

_So thanks to all who read this story, favorite it, and who review. *Hint Hint*. _

_I just noticed that this chapter has about 7000+ words in it. Wow.  
_

_As always, thanks to best Beta, Anna for editing this chapter. _


	18. Colors of Flight

_Thanks to Anna for editing this chapter.

* * *

_

_December 5__th__, 2004_

_Colors of Flight_

_by Ginny Potter_

_Flying has always been my passion. Flying, Quidditch, brooms, and the soft breeze in the air. I grew up in a family of Quidditch players, where games were played in the morning, afternoon, and even at night. I, unfortunately, never took part of those games. My brothers would tell me, "You're too young!" or even, "You're a girl!" I complained to my Mum, who agreed with my brothers. I complained to my Dad and even complained to my Auntie Muriel, whom I hated with fervor. They all gave me the dreaded one-word answer: no. That answer was as black as any cauldron you could get a broom to. _

_By the time I was nine years old, I had had it. I wanted to fly; I wanted to play Quidditch; I wanted to feel the thrill of flying through the wind. So one night after everyone was asleep, I snuck into the broom cupboard, 'borrowed' my older brother Bill's SkyBlazer 1000, and flew into the night sky. I had never felt anything like the feeling I felt then. I'd only been on a broom a couple of times when my older brothers got tired of my insistence, but nothing like this. I was soaring through the sky. The speed was exhilarating. I still haven't forgotten that feeling fourteen years later. I knew then that I loved to fly. From then on, I'd sneak into the broom shed, borrow a broom, and fly into the sky. I'd do wild turns, flip over on my broom, and reached dangerous heights. When I was ten, however, I practiced flying with Quaffles, and once in a while a Snitch. It was then that I knew I had to fly during the day, because quite frankly, searching for a Snitch at midnight was quite hard. I started to practice during the early morning, and miraculously, no one in my family ever found out. Those were my brightest moments especially with the colors of sunrise showing in the sky. _

_When I left for Hogwarts at eleven, I missed Quidditch. I didn't want to take a chance sneaking a broom out. But when I had flying lessons with Madame Hooch, and was one of the few that could actually mount a broom, I felt a bit proud of myself. As the years went on, and I continued to sneak flights in Hogwarts, I found out that Harry Potter had gotten kicked out of the Quidditch team thanks do Dolores Umbridge, the despised teacher at Hogwarts that year. I hadn't tried out before because I was a little afraid. I had never played Quidditch publicly and was a little afraid of what my brothers would say. But when I found out that the Quidditch team needed a player, I knew I had to try out. _

_And I did. I made the team, and flew my first game with flying colors. Talk about a golden moment. The game was excellent. I'll never forget the crowds of people, looking at me in awe as I flew all over the sky, trying to look for the gleaming golden Snitch. I'll also never forget the shock on my brother's Ron face, when I played. It was like a Bludger hit him in the face. The look was priceless. _

_The next year I tried out for the team as a Chaser, the position I liked the best, and made it. The team that year was wonderful. I knew that if we tried, Gryffindor surely would win the Quidditch House Cup, a feat that hadn't been won for five years. Games were played, and we won them. Some were lost, but every game played still had that exciting thrill that had been present ever since I had started to fly that fateful night in my garden._

_Unfortunately, Harry Potter, captain that year couldn't make the Quidditch House Cup final, and we were so worried that we'd lose. Luckily, we won, because of the amazing skills of the players. My luck continued that day when Harry, the boy I'd liked for years, kissed me in celebration of the win, but that's another story. That was a "sunshine and roses" moment I'll never forget!_

_My story continues two years later, after normalcy was established in the Wizarding World. Our team was playing against Ravenclaw in the first game of the season, which we won. After the game, two people came, introduced themselves as scouts for several teams, and told me I should consider trying out for a professional Quidditch team. I was beyond ecstatic. I trained my hardest that year, more than ever before. The summer after I graduated from Hogwarts I went to try out for several teams. My preference was the Holyhead Harpies, my favorite team. I idolized the captain, Gwenog Jones. As you all know by now, I made the team. No one in my family knew my plans about Quidditch, except Harry. For his birthday, I gave him a Harpies jersey, with 'Weasley' printed on the back. Imagine his surprise that I had made the team, and the shock of my family finding out that I was so interested in Quidditch. That was another priceless moment._

_That's where this story ends. The Holyhead Harpies since then have won two regional cups, and I've broken a couple of records. I'm not Ginny Weasley anymore, the name that was first printed on my first Harpies jersey. I'm Ginny Potter now. So many things in my life have changed, but one thing is still the same: My love for flying has never changed like the colors of the rainbow._

Ginny grinned as she saw the article in the Sports section of the Daily Prophet. She scanned it quickly and felt a sense of relief wash over her. It came out perfectly. When Milly Flaherty, sports correspondent for the _Daily Prophet_, first came with her with the idea of writing her story for the _Daily Prophet, _Ginny was hesitant. Maybe it was because she had _never_ written anything worthwhile, or because she didn't know what everyone would say. But when Milly talked to her more about the article, Ginny started to think more and more about it. The more she thought, the more she liked the idea. She started to write. But nothing came out. Nothing from the heart. When she wrote, incoherent sentences came out of her. But one lazy Sunday afternoon, after watching Teddy fly around on his play broom in the backyard trying to catch a ball that Harry had charmed to fly, she sat down at Harry's desk, inspired by Teddy's determination to catch the ball, and she wrote. The words flowed out of her. Five cups of tea, ten parchments, and two quills later, Ginny had the article ready. She had surprisingly liked writing it, and when Milly saw it, she _raved _about it. She had only told a few people, like Hermione and Harry. She couldn't wait to see everyone else's reactions. Ginny sighed. The article was hardly true anymore. Flying seemed a chore now. It was like the colors fading in the sun. She'd get up from bed each morning, to cook breakfast, or to eat breakfast Harry had made. Then she'd Apparate to Holyhead, where the Harpies trained, and Gwenog would work them to death. After practice, she'd go home, eat dinner, and sleep. It was the same each day, and no pun intended, but the magic had disappeared from flying.

She walked over to the stove to start a kettle of tea. Harry would be down soon, ready for breakfast. She put a pan on the stove and started to fry bacon. Soon, the smoky, crispy smell of bacon was lingering in the air. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the smell. Recently, the smell of some foods had made her queasy.

She heard steps coming down the stairs, meaning that Harry was awake. She quickly placed the bacon on a plate, and started to fry eggs.

"Morning," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny. "Are you feeling ill this morning?"  
Ginny nodded. "A little. But I'm fine." She smiled. "Don't worry about me. Eggs are almost ready."

Harry raised his eyebrows, and took Ginny's hands in his own. "Ginny, you ought to see a Healer. How long have you been feeling like this?"

Ginny sighed. "Three weeks, I suppose." She took her hands out of Harry's grasp, and flicked her wand to turn the eggs over. "If I don't feel better by Friday, I'll go see a Healer. Don't worry," she said, noting Harry's worried expression. "The flu's been going around. Greta had it couple weeks ago. Ingrid just recovered as well. I'll be fine."

Harry sighed, "All right." He walked to the table, and sat down. He began sifting through the pages and stopped at the Sports page. "Ginny!" he exclaimed. "What's this?" he said, holding up the paper to her article.

Ginny turned in place and felt a bit dizzy. She swayed on the spot, and reached out to grab a piece of counter.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, scrambling up from his chair and putting his arms on her shoulder. Ginny closed her eyes and tried to balance herself. She opened her eyes and gave a small smile to Harry, who was now looking frightened. "I'm fine," she said, shrugging Harry's hands off her. "Look," she said, "My article. Came out nicely didn't it?" She gave a small smile to Harry, who was now eying her curiously. "Look Harry," she said. "I told you, I'm fine. If I don't feel well, I'll see a Healer." She walked towards the stove and scooped out some eggs. "Here's breakfast."

---

Later that morning, Ginny Apparated to Brenner Field in Holyhead. She waved to Greta and Louisa who were already doing practice laps over the Quidditch field. She opened the door to the changing room, and left her bag in her cubicle. She smiled at Willa who was changing, and left the room. She walked towards the broom shed, shivering from the cool late November weather. It was _ridiculous_ for Gwenog to hold practice this time of the year, with winter around the corner and snow predicted for that day. But Gwenog was _obsessed _with Quidditch, _obsessed _with winning as much as Oliver Wood from Puddlemere, even though their next game was scheduled for the end of January. "We have to be prepared to _win" _was Gwen's motto.

She quickly found her _Firebolt101 _and her equipment. She slipped on her gloves and as soon as she was outside, mounted her broom. She joined Greta, Louisa, and Gwenog, who was now there as well.

"Morning, Gin!" Louisa shouted. "Bloody cold, isn't it?"  
"Definitely!" Ginny shouted. "Gwen, remind me to hex you as soon as practice is over!"  
Gwenog laughed as she cruised around Ginny's broom in mid-air. "You'll thank me as soon as we win the Quidditch Cup this year!"  
Greta flew towards Ginny and Gwenog. "Ginny, I saw your article! It was excellent. I didn't know you wrote so well!"  
Ginny laughed. "I didn't know myself," she admitted. "But it was fun writing it."

"OI!" Gwenog shouted to the hoard of women, talking below them. "Get your arses on your brooms!"

Suddenly, Ginny felt as if she were living another reality. It was the same feeling that she had felt that morning—dizzy, and nauseous. She could hear Louisa and Greta calling her name, but that was somewhere else…another reality. All she could see were blurry images, and then—black.

---

Ginny opened her eyes. She saw a crowd of women surrounding her.

"She's awake!" someone whispered loudly.

"Ginny? Can you hear us?"  
"Ginny?"

Ginny gave a feeble smile as she tried to rise from the apparent bed she was laying on. "I'm fine," she said.

"Don't get up," Willa warned.

"I'm fine!" Ginny propped herself up on the bed.

"Gin," Greta said, warningly, "you're not fine. You just fell 20 feet! If Beatrice hadn't caught you, you'd be dead by now!"

Ginny shook her head. "Have to get up. We've got a game at the end of the month. Have to be prepared."

"Screw the Tornadoes," Ingrid said, earning many chuckles and a stern glare from Gwenog. "You're more important.

"You should see a Healer," Greta said, sitting down next to Ginny on the bed. "Just to make sure everything's alright."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine. It was just a small mistake," she said trying to rise again, causing a small uproar between her team-mates who pushed her down. "Really!" she insisted.

"Ginny," Louisa said softly. "We've noticed you haven't been feeling well lately." She exchanged glances with everyone.

"Ginny," said Gwenog, speaking for the first time, "take a couple days off. And see a Healer. Please."

Ginny looked at her surroundings and saw the concerned faces of everyone. She bit her lip and nodded. "I'll see a Healer first thing tomorrow."

Ginny waved goodbye to the girls. Instead of going home and resting like she had promised them, she Apparated to Diagon Alley. Everyone was so meddlesome – she only had the flu for Merlin's sake! Everyone got the flu at least once a year, and it was nothing to worry about. All she had to do was to drink some potion and everything would be fine. Besides, she had other things to worry about other than an upset stomach. She had to buy a few things for dinner, start thinking about Christmas presents, and had to meet Hermione for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. She was ravenous. She had hardly touched her breakfast and all of the drama during practice made her craving some of Hannah's famous tuna-and-egg sandwich. Just the thought of that sandwich made her stomach rumble with hunger.

---

Ginny was tapping her foot and craning her neck to see if Hermione had arrived.

"Still not here, then," Hannah said, refilling her cup of tea.  
Ginny shook her head. "She told me she was going to get off early so we could discuss Christmas presents this year. Last year we ended up buying Percy the same volume of books, so we don't want that to happen this year…"  
Hannah laughed. "That sounds like a good plan. But thank Merlin I don't have to worry about that. We only have to buy for Augusta, Dad, and our friends. And this little one now…" she said, rubbing her stomach fondly.

"She or he is going to be spoiled, you know," Ginny said, smiling.

"I know. Augusta showed up the other day with a basket full of clothes she had knitted. She's so excited. I still can't believe it you know," she said. "It's been three months, but until last week, it didn't _hit _me."

"Fleur said the same thing. She's far ahead of you, looks huge, by the way, don't tell her that, but she said that it doesn't hit that you're pregnant until people start giving her gifts or things."  
"She's right, it- oh, hi, Hermione," Hannah said, as Hermione slid into the stool next to Ginny.

"Sorry to be late, Ginny. Hi Hannah," she said. "There was this big meeting that ran one hour behind and I had to make a presentation, but thank Merlin it's over. I'll have a Butterbeer, Hannah, and don't let me interrupt your conversation."

Hannah laughed. "It's okay, I've been dawdling too long. I'll get your Butterbeer in a second. And we ought to get together soon, when I'm not working. I hear there's this great place down in Hogsmeade, serves Italian food. Okay, enough. I get distracted too much with you girls here."  
Hermione laughed, but stopped when she saw Ginny looking green in the face. "You okay, Ginny? You look quite green."  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Am starving actually."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I think I'm coming down with something, I'm a little nauseous, but I'm starving at the same time. Queer, isn't it?"  
"You're nauseous and hungry at the same time?" Hannah said, arriving with Hemrione's Butterbeer.

"Yeah, I think it's the flu," Ginny said. "It's been going around."  
Hannah exchanged a look with Hermione. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Ginny said, taking a drink of her tea and biting into a piece of bread. "Why?"  
"Well, it could be _just_ the flu, Ginny but…those sound like the symptoms to something else."  
Ginny racked her mind for a second and it dawned on her. "No! It's not _that_. It can't be."  
"Are you sick every morning?"  
"Well yes, but-"

"And you're extremely hungry," Hannah added.  
"Yes, but-"

"Have you been a little dizzy? Eating a lot in one sitting? Been very moody lately?"  
Ginny was silent for a moment, but grudgingly said, "Well - yes. But that doesn't mean that I'm, er- _that._"

"It doesn't," Hermione agreed. "But it could."  
"I doubt it," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Can I order now, Hannah? I'm starving, remember?"  
"Oh, yes, of course," she said, taking her pad out of her pocket and her pencil behind her ear.

---

As Hannah cleared Ginny's clean plate and Hermione's half-full plate, she exchanged a knowing look with Hermione. Ginny caught that look and sighed.

"Look. I know what you two think, and it's not that. I can assure you, I'd know if I were – er, you know."  
"All right, Ginny, we won't bother you anymore," Hermione said, standing up and pressing a few coins on the table. "But if your symptoms persist…"  
"I'll go see a Healer about it," Ginny finished. "Don't worry, you two. I'm not _that."_

_---_

_Later that Afternoon…_

"_I'm not that."_ Ginny had said earlier, with all of the confidence in the world. Now at home, she laughed. Of course she wasn't that. Of course she wasn't. They were so cautious, so careful. Of course she wasn't that. Of course not. Laughing again, she kicked off her shoes and walked to the kitchen to store her purchases. She opened the cupboard and started to unload the cereal and the cans when something caught her eye. Her calendar. Maybe she'd just make sure…she was positive that everything about that was normal, but maybe just one quick look wouldn't hurt.

She reached out for the calendar, but as soon as she touched it, she pulled away, as if a spark had gone off. "Why should I check? I know that everything's fine," she told herself. "Everything's fine."

Whistling, she hurried to pack everything away and glanced at the clock. Harry would come back in three hours, enough time to go to Muggle London to shop around for his Christmas presents.

---

"Delicious, Gin," Harry said, wiping his mouth.

"Thanks," she said. "Didn't know I could pull this off actually. Mum's take on apple tart takes a bloody long time to cook. But when you Flooed that you were coming home late, I figured I could have enough time to make it," Ginny said, taking a bite out of it, savoring it. It was heavenly. This was her third slice of tart, but she just couldn't resist. Maybe when Harry was asleep she would come and have some more. It was irresistible.

---

"So the man tried to Obliviate the Muggles, but of course, the spells didn't go _quite _as right. That's when he panicked and grabbed his broom and flew off into the air," Harry said, taking off his shirt. He opened the closet for a new one and shrugged it on. "Who in their right mind would levitate a dog in front of Muggles, then Obliviate them afterwards?" he said, shaking his head. "Mental, those people are. Mental."

"Mental," Ginny muttered sleepily. Harry slid into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Rough day, for you as well then?"  
"Mmhmm," Ginny muttered. "Very tired."  
"Think a bit of television won't take away the tiredness?"  
"It's fine," she said. Leaning her head against the pillows. Harry flicked the television on. A movie was playing. Ginny could hear delighted shrieks.  
"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! Oh Howard, we're having a baby!" a woman cried.

Ginny bolted up. She could see a woman jumping into the arms of a scared man.

"Change the channel, will you?" she asked.

Harry looked at her strangely, but obliged.

The next channel featured a dog show. Fluffy dogs were walking by and a voice was saying, "Next up we have Princess, she's three years old, and her favorite activities are catching balls. Now we have Baby. She's four years old and she loves going to the beauty parlor!"

"Ugh," Ginny muttered. "Change it again?"  
"You okay, Gin?" he asked, flicking the channel again.  
"Just, er, have watched these shows before," she lied.

"Oh." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I think I _will_ turn in right now," she said, kissing him and leaning back on her pillow. "G'night."

"'Night, Gin," he said, leaning back on his pillow and staring intently at the television, which was showing a Muggle robbery at a convenience store.

---

Ginny woke up panting. Her dream had seemed so vivid – so real. She pressed her palm against her forehead and mopped sweat away. Sighing, she took a drink of water that she had on her bedside table. She dreamt she was rocking a baby to sleep in a rocking chair. The baby looked exactly like Harry – from the small tufts of black hair to the shape of his nose.

She removed the bedcovers from her and stood up, fumbling in the darkness for her wand. "_Lumos,"_ she whispered. She glanced at the clock in the front of the room. Two-thirty in the morning. Maybe Harry wouldn't notice her absence. She'd be gone and back within five minutes. She reached for her jeans and jumper which she'd laid on the chair next to the bed. She was just putting her trainers on when she heard Harry stir. Stopping her actions, she held her breath, but had no avail.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered. "Ginny!"

"Right here," she replied.

Groaning, Harry leaned forward. "What're you doing up?" he muttered sleepily.  
"I, er, have to go do something really quick. I'll be back in five minutes."  
"Ginny, it's two in the morning. What do you have to do at this hour?"  
"Just something really quick," she answered, running to the door. "I'll be back soon, don't worry. Love you!" she shouted.

She grabbed the keys from the kitchen table and opened the door. Once outside she locked the door and started to run.

---

Ginny had heard of these only because of Hermione. Hermione had to go to a cousin's wedding and was complaining that the only reason her cousin was getting married was because she was having a baby and was too scared to handle the baby by herself. She'd entertained Ginny with a story of how her cousin had to use ten Muggle pregnancy tests before she believed she was pregnant.

And now Ginny was in the same predicament. She slowly unwrapped the package and read the instructions carefully. _Two strips mean yes, one means no _ she memorized.

---

"Ginny?" Harry said, banging the door. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing," she replied cheerfully. "I'm just, er, brushing my teeth," she said, opening the water tap. "I'll be out soon, don't worry. Just get back to bed, and I'll be there in a mo'!"

Ginny was pacing back and forth. Two more minutes. One minute. Thirty seconds. Fifteen. Ten. Five. _One._

She scrambled for the test, bringing it towards the light. _Two strips. _

_---_

"Ginny! If you don't open this door in five seconds, I'm coming in! Alright, that's it, Gin."

The door suddenly opened and Harry rushed in. He found Ginny sitting on the toilet with the cover down, holding a small stick in her hand. "Ginny?" he asked tentatively. "What are you doing?"  
Silently, Ginny handed the stick to Harry. He reached for it. It had a small window that had two strips displayed.  
"What's this supposed to mean."  
Ginny nodded towards the packages that loitered the bathroom counter. Harry reached for one, reading the box: _Pregnancy test._

_---_

"Ginny, it's fine. You – we, we're having a baby," Harry said, trying to grasp the situation.

"I know," Ginny replied, tears streaming down her face. "I just wasn't – I didn't expect this. I thought it was the flu," she said, lamely. "But then Hannah and Hermione told me that my symptoms were pregnancy symptoms and then those shows tonight only had pregnant women and Baby names and I had this dream about me rocking a baby and I couldn't handle it anymore."  
"So you went at two in the morning for a Muggle pregnancy test."  
She nodded, leaning her head on Harry's chest. "I know we talked about children. I know you want children. I want children. I just…I thought a few more years..."  
"I think we're ready," Harry whispered, stroking Ginny's hair. "We _have _been talking about buying a house and we've been married for a good three years. And been together for how many? Seven, isn't it? I think we're ready."  
Ginny nodded and looked at Harry. "You're right," she said. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you. I guess I was – still am – surprised."  
"It'll be fine." Harry leaned in and kissed her. "It's us two. I mean, we can do anything right?"  
Ginny gave a small laugh. "Yeah, we can."

---

_Two Days Later_

Ginny walked into their spare bedroom and crouched down. She opened an old trunk that her Mum had given her when she'd moved in with Harry. It contained baby clothes that belonged to her brothers and her when they were babies. "_For your children one day_," she had said.

As soon as she opened it, she smelled a smell that she only associated with the Burrow. It was hard to describe the scent, but it smelled like home. Reaching in, she pulled out a small green knitted jumper that had probably belonged to one of her brothers. She smiled softly and touched her stomach tentatively.

"Hey baby," she whispered. "I'm your Mummy. I love you a lot, did you know that? I do… You know, if you have Daddy's eyes, this jumper is going to look very nice with them. This green reminds me of Daddy's eyes. Daddy loves you very much too, you know. He's been wanting you for a long time, and I didn't know that I wanted you too. But I'm glad you're here now. You're going to be so loved, did you know that? You are," she cooed, reaching into the trunk for another garment.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the scene from the door. He slowly backed out, not wanting to spoil a tender moment between Ginny and their unborn child. This was a moment that he wanted to store for his pensive.

* * *

_Hi! It's been a loooong time, hasn't it? I've been busy with school and family and other things, but you'll be pleased to know that I have two other chapters in progress (Next Generation mostly) and the beginnings of a new Next Generation-centric story. I've been a little obsessed with them lately! I had to make a couple of changes to the "No Ginny Potter?" chapter earlier in this story to make the dates in this chapter and that chapter agree with each other. Well, that's the end of my long Author's Note, so as always, Review!_


	19. From the Journal of Teddy Lupin

_If you want to fully understand what is happening in this chapter, I recommend reading _The Victoire Chronicles _chapter first. This chapter will make much more sense if you read that first!_

_I know I haven't updated in so long, but finally, a new chapter! Happy reading!_

-

October 18th 2015

I haven't written much since the start of the school year. It's been really busy, what with Samantha and my NEWT courses. But I'm going to try to make time. I remember when I found Dad's old journals he used to write in and I learned about his life during the war and about Mum. I know I'm paranoid to write about this, but if something happens to me, I want my kids, _if _ I have any kids to know about my life. Gah, that sounds horrible, doesn't it? So morbid and everything…

Maybe I _am _morbid. I guess I'm traumatized for life.

So…NEWT time. I am really hating myself right now for choosing to become a Healer or whatever because of all the classes I'm taking. Charms, Herbology, Potions, all of my classes, they never end. I've never been a really good student, so I guess I have to work hard and everything to get good grades on them. I don't really know why I decided to become a Healer or whatever you call someone specializing in lycanthropy, but, well…

I've applied to a few places. They said they would get back to me around the start of the new year. It seems a long way off…

Samantha has been kind of busy lately, so in a way it's good because I finally have time to write. She's kind of been different lately with me. I mean, she's getting…kind of weird. Like, she criticizes things a lot. Will tells me that she's always been like that, sort of snotty, but I never noticed.

He's probably just being paranoid. Will had met a girl during the summer and they "fell in love" according to Will. (Right.) But then the girl dumped him about three days before coming back to Hogwarts, and Will hasn't been exactly the same since. He has sort of a grudge on girls now.

Well, have to go. I'm going to give my Potions notes another look. I have a feeling that Professor Spart will give us a quiz soon.

-

October 21, 2015

It seems that my journal entries are so lame and pointless. When I reread Dad's old journals, they're full of his emotions and just…so interesting, while mine are just full of things I've done during the day. Hmm. Maybe I'll just have to make my life more interesting?

Maybe so.

I got a letter from Gran today. She said that she's going to go to Wales to visit a friend that she has there. That's Gran for you, always moving, moving, moving, and never slowing down.

Samantha and I went on a quick walk on the grounds after dinner, and I think that I was being paranoid the other day when I said she was being snotty. We didn't talk much, but it was nice to just walk around.

Merlin, I'm being incredibly boring, aren't I?

I hope I'll be a bit more interesting next time.

-

October 24, 2015

Hello, there journal! It was a brilliant day! Lessons went really well, and I got an O on an essay I wrote for Potions.

Samantha had detention tonight (I don't even want to know) and Will was being all moody and Gordon was nowhere to be found (probably off snogging some girl) so I had dinner with Victoire and her friends.

Things haven't been exactly the best with us, ever since Vic kind of told off Samantha earlier this month. We're on okay terms now, but I can tell she felt horrible for saying those things.

Anyway, so we had dinner and we were all laughing over something that happened to Victoire in Potions yesterday (accidentally added a green liquid to her potion instead of a purple liquid and there was this sort of explosion, but Professor Spart didn't find out, thank Merlin.)

Her friends then got up and left, so we're left all alone and she asked me how Sam was. I tell her that fine, but she had detention. She kind of was surprised, but kind of smiled (????). She then challenged me to a game up Exploding Snap. We played a couple of rounds and we each won one.

It was a nice, peaceful evening. It seems nice to do that once-in-a-while. We then set up a date (okay, not a date, but a date is the best word for it. A meeting, maybe?) with Victoire to go later this week to sneak into the kitchens to knick some cake.

-

October 25, 2015

Hogsmeade's in two days. I'm glad it's coming, because I really, really need a break from all the studying. Who knew that studying takes up all of your time? If I didn't really want the Healer job, I wouldn't be working so hard.

I also miss just being with my friends. Will and Gordon have been sneaking out a lot out to Hogsmeade. To the pubs, most likely. To pick up girls in Gordon's case and to drink in Will's case. They always invite me, but I'm usually studying or being with Samantha, who by the way, is kind of getting on my nerves.

She criticized my hair today.

I've never met someone who actually criticized my _hair. _I changed it to a yellow color to support the Quidditch team (we have a game on the 29th) and she said it looked like I had an infestation of bees in my hair, and would I please change it before I made a fool out of myself with it?

It was weird. I changed it to brown just to please her, but really, who cares what color my hair is? It looked pretty good.

Bollocks to her, that's what I say. I'm going to wear it yellow the day of the game, like it or not. I'd bet Victoire would like it. She's always a good laugh.

-

October 28, 2015

I can see what Will means now. Samantha _is_ snotty. I was having a great day yesterday in Hogsmeade until she came and ruined it _all _for me.

See, I'd made a plan with Sam to meet up around 3 o'clock in the Three Broomsticks, so we could each be with our friends for a couple of hours, and together for a couple of hours. She agreed, so I spent a great time with Will and Gordon in Wheezes where they bought a ton of stuff to make a great Halloween prank at school. (I even got them a discount since Ron was there. He made me promise not to tell anyone, especially Hermione.) So after about half an hour we went into the new Quidditch supply store because I had to get some new gloves. After that, it's around 2:45, so I start to walk to Three Broomsticks, and bump into Victoire. We greet each other, just basic hellos and how are yous, and byes, and then I run so I won't be late for Sam. It's barely three when I dash in, panting and clutching my chest. I say hi and lean in for a kiss but she stops me. She had such an angry look on her face, I can't even describe it. It was like…like, I'm not sure there's even a word to describe it. So she pulls me out of Three Broomsticks, out in the street and starts screaming, no not _screaming_, sort of a whispered scream. It was so weird. She asks me what I was doing with Victoire Weasley when I knew that I had a date with her. Then she goes on saying that I'm cheating on her or something. Mental, she was. Mental. So I just tell her that I was sorry, I was running late, but I couldn't be rude to Victoire when she had told me 'hello' in the middle of the street, and that couldn't we go in for some tea because it was getting cold? She kind of calmed down after that so we went in and did have the tea, and things were sort of normal after that.

I think I'm going to steer clear out of her sight for a couple of days so she can fully calm down. Anyways, tomorrow's the game and I doubt that Samantha will be enthused about it since she hates Quidditch so much.

-

October 29, 2015

WE WON! The game was excellent! I managed to distract Patterson (Ravenclaw chaser) with a great Bludger that was heading in his direction. And then there was the shot when I hit Kissinger's broom with the Bludger that sent him veering in the direction of our hoops and he got so disoriented that she actually scored in _our _hoops. We won 280-90.

This year's team is so good that I think we might even be headed towards the Quidditch cup. I know, I'm being a bit too enthusiastic and positive about it, since it is only October, but you never know! Well, I've got to go. Victoire and I made a bet about today's match. She has some paying up to do…

-

October 31, 2015

Halloween. Almost no time to talk. Am swamped with damn homework. I hate school.

-

November 5, 2015

Have been too busy to write here. Suddenly after the Quidditch game, the teachers started to pile homework and quizzes on us. Will and Gordon barely had time to do their annual Halloween prank, which as usual was great. They somehow enchanted goblets at the Halloween feast so that instead of pumpkin juice or tea or whatever they usually give, gave _firewhisky. _They're crazy, those two. But that wasn't the only two things. They had also given Chocolate Frogs right before dinner to random people and during the feast, those people suddenly started sprouting orange and black hair. And miracle is, they didn't even get a detention. I have no idea how those two get away with it. Ever since I told them that my godfather was related to the owner of Wheezes in my first year, they started doing the Halloween pranks. It was the last time they would be able to do that.

I've been thinking a lot about that. That we're in our final year, and we're never going to have another Welcome Feast or Halloween Feast. Funny, how every important thing is related to food…

-

November 15, 2015

I've realized that I haven't talked about Samantha in a long while. Well, the truth is that we had a big discussion the other day and we decided to start clean, with no arguments or anything, and she promised to be more open about people and things that I do. So we're on a fresh page, and so far things have been okay. I mean, other than the remarks that she promised not to make anymore, she _is_ a good girlfriend.

We talk a lot, down by the lake and everything, but there's a subject we never touch: my parents or family. I mean, I tell her, 'Oh Gran is in Wales,' and that would be it, but nothing about Mum or Dad and how they're dead or about the war or anything. It's quite weird how we don't talk about that. I don't know if she knows exactly their role in the war or if Dad was a werewolf…The books we read for school about the war don't exactly cover all of the people involved with the war.

I think it's better sometimes that it doesn't cover that. I don't think I could deal with all of the people talking about Mum and Dad. They talk enough about Harry and Ron and Hermione and everyone else in the family.

-

November 20, 2015

Wow. I have no homework. No quizzes. No tests. Nothing. Everything is done. FREEDOM! At least for a couple of hours. I think I'll go see what Sam's up to.

-

November 28, 2015

Bleh. Bad week. Sam's been all weird with me. I have nothing else to say.

-

December 4, 2015

I am seriously thinking about breaking up with Sam. She's been so weird lately, not paying attention to me when I talk to her, and every time I wave to her in the corridor, she always turns her head as if not to look at me. It's extremely exasperating. It really is. Probably my next entry will be about breaking up with her. And just in time for Christmas…

-

December 5, 2015

So I've been avoiding her too. I don't really want to break up with her. It's just too awkward. And we're probably going to be the gossip of Hogwarts for months and months because Sam is so popular and everything. Maybe I won't break up with her.

-

December 6, 2015

I think I will break up with her. Whenever I get a chance, though. I've been loaded with tons of Potions homework. I don't even know how I get a chance to write here anymore.

-

December 8, 2015

Okay. Today's the day. I'm going to go talk to Sam and tell her we need to talk. Wish me luck.

-

December 9, 2015

I didn't do it. I want to hit myself.

But it isn't technically my fault. It's Victoire's fault. It's her and her new, bloody boyfriend. Yes, you read right. Her new _boyfriend. _

See, during breakfast, I told Sam we needed to talk; maybe we could have lunch by the lake. She was nice about it, and I felt kind of guilty because I knew that in some hours I was going to break things up with her. So anyways, I was heading back to the common room when I ran into Victoire. And Richie Spears. Her new boyfriend. She was all casual about it, introducing me to him and everything, but it really threw me off the whole time we were there. I got sort of mad at her too, because she said they had been going out for a week. Why hadn't she told me this before? I don't know. Anyways, I was feeling so out of it that I didn't really tell Sam that I wanted to break up. I actually did the opposite, if you can believe me. I actually told her that we should spend more time with each other and everything. She was…thrilled. She started gushing and we spent at least a good half an hour snogging. If you ask me, it was a little pathetic. What was even more pathetic was that when I got back to the dorm, Will and Gordon had snuck in some Firewhisky so we could celebrate my new single status. Or so they thought. When I told them what had happened though, they rolled their eyes and with a wave of Will's wand, turned the Firewhisky bottle into what seemed like a Butterbeer bottle and stored it at the bottom of Gordon's trunk. Then they proceeded to tell me that I never saw what was in front of my eyes.

I have no idea what that means, and I don't really think I want to.

-

December 14, 2015

I've had a lot of work. Exams all week. I cannot _wait_ to get home and eat some of Gran's cookies and drink her famous peppermint tea. I'm just salivating thinking about it.

-

December 20, 2015

Break! A much needed break. I can now sleep until noon and eat all I want and not have to worry about schoolwork or Samantha or anything. Samantha's off with her family in the United States, visiting an aunt or friend or neighbor or something. She won't be back until New Years Day. It's nice to have a break.

There's one thing I won't have a break on. Victoire and her disgusting boyfriend. I learned a few things about him, thanks to Gordon and his twin sister, Cecily. Cecily's probably the biggest gossip in all of Hogwarts. She knows about everybody's business. I hope she doesn't know any of _my_ business and everything, what with Gordon being her brother. I don't think so, at least. Anyways, she told me that Richie is in Victoire's year, and the smartest too. According to her, she says he's extremely 'hot' and Victoire is 'soooooooooooooo lucky to have him; I can't even believe her luuuck, I mean she's gorgeous and all, but Richie never dates _anyyybodyy_, I mean he wouldn't even go for meeee, and look at myyyy looks!"

Yeah. Cecily is a piece of work.

Vic and Richie are everywhere I go. I went to the welcome-home dinner at the Burrow, and Richie arrived in time for dessert. I went to Shell Cottage to give Fleur some cookies Gran had baked, and Vic and Richie were building a snowman with Dom and Louis. I went to another dinner at the Burrow, and Richie, _again, _joined us for dessert. (Treacle tart is his favorite!) Dominique seems to be in love with him. She's always batting her eyelashes at him and complimenting him. Fleur and Audrey laugh at all of his jokes. Molly offered him dessert about a hundred times. Hermione and him talked about Muggle classics (apparently, his grandfather was a Muggle-born!) Harry and him talk about the Auror department. (His uncle is in the department!). George and Ron talk to him about certain Charms for joke products. Percy, Arthur and him talk Ministry (He wants to join as soon as he graduates!) Gran and he talk about travelling. (He's been to Bora-Bora and Egypt and Romania and Africa and the Caribbean, and Merlin-knows-where else). Naturally, he and Bill talk about Egypt. Ginny talk to him about Quidditch (He's a Chaser!) The kids talk to him about random things, like this conversation they were having about cheese. He's just so bloody perfect! He was the smarts, he was the athletics, he was the heart, he has _everything_. Vic seems to be glowing from all of the attention that he's receiving. Harrumph. The good thing is that I'm not paying attention to him. I just coolly say, "Oh, hello." That's it. But the rest of the time, while everyone is mooning over him, I'm sitting in a corner, usually by myself or with the little girls (Roxy and Lucy). It is a little depressing.

I wonder if Vic felt this way when I had Sam over for the summer? Maybe so, but I think Sam was a little bit too rude to the adults, so they weren't fawning over her as much.

Hm…

-

December 25, 2015

Happy Christmas! It was a nice day today. It was nice and peaceful, and probably for the first time in many days, _there was no Richie!_ Thank Merlin for that.

Anyways, it was a great Christmas. Probably the best ever. I woke up this morning and Gran and I opened our gifts from each other. She gave me a few brilliant presents. First, there was this basket with chocolates from all of the countries that she's visited in the last months. Wales, Germany, Indonesia, and the Philippines. She knows how much I love chocolate. Then she gave me all of these books having to do with lycanthropy. They all sound quite brilliant. And _then_ she gave me a new pair of mittens, and _then _she gave me this photo album. For new memories, she said. The first page already had two pictures in it, though. It was one of all of the family at the Burrow during the summer. And by all of the family, I mean all. From Arthur to Roxy. Everyone. And there was this other picture taken the same day of me and Vic. It's nice… I have my arm over her shoulder and we're both laughing at something I had just said. My hair was lime green, and hers was moving from the wind.

Back when everything was nice between us. I wish we could go back to how we were, but now with Richie and Sam, well…things are looking quite grim.

Oh well. After this great breakfast, we went off to the Burrow. Everyone was there. We then opened presents from one another. I got this great sweater that Molly knitted, some more books from Percy, a Quidditch Beater kit from Ginny and Harry, and loads of other great stuff. We then had a snowball fight outside and made this snow-family, and had cookies and hot chocolate, and then we went inside and then everyone started to tell stories of other Christmases and things. Then we had this great dinner. And _then _we sat around, and people talked quietly and everything. I had this great conversation with Vic. Turns out she wants to go into Healing, too. Well, not 'too', but you get the point. I didn't know that she wanted to do that. We talked about the loads of work that the professors have been piling on us. Then she politely asked me about Sam and I asked her about Richie. In case you were wondering, he's "quite fine, thanks". Hm…

Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long, but great day.

-

January 1, 2016

Happy New Year! I hope this year is better than the last. I really do. I mean, yes, last year was great, but I just want to clear things up with Samantha and make our relationship better. But if we can't, that's my last try. No more ignoring things. I _will _break up with her. And I hope to pay more attention to my friends, especially Victoire because I feel she and I should be a bit closer, and trying as hard as ever for a position. And winning the Quidditch Cup.

I have the feeling that it's going to be a great year.

-

_I hoped you liked this chapter! I'm working on the next chapter of the Teddy/Victoire love saga. Thanks to Anna for editing, and I promise to write another chapter soon. Please remember to review! _


End file.
